Usual Girl? I Don't Think So!
by Ky is Kyra
Summary: Last Chapter! Sepasang mata biru yang ia wariskan pada anak gadis satu-satunya itu hanya menangkap helaian pirang gadis yang sesaat tadi masih tersenyum iseng dan memanggilnya 'Dad' telah tergeletak tanpa daya.  "NARUTO…..!" RnR please...!
1. Awal

**FIC BARRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUU….**

**WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK….**

**INI ADALAH FIC BARU DARI SAYA YANG MERUPAKAN REALISASI DARI 15 RANCANGAN FIC BARU SEBELUM OFF.**

**SAYA JUGA MOHON DO'A DARI PARA READERS SEMOGA SAYA BISA DITERIMA KERJA DI PERUSAHAAN ENTAH APA DI SUATU TEMPAT DI INDONESIA.**

**SAYA SEDANG MEMINTA IZIN ORANG TUA UNTUK DIIZINKAN MERANTAU KE NEGERI ORANG YANG MASIH MERUPAKAN SATU LINGKUP NEGARA INDONESIA….**

**MOHON DO'ANYA YANG SEIKHLAS HATI DARI PARA READERS SEKALIAN…..**

**DAN HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN….. XDDDD**

**Summary : Petualangan Gaara mencari seorang gadis biasa untuk dijadikan pacar. Ia pun dikenalkan dengan seorang gadis oleh Sakura. Akankah gadis itu menjadi pelabuhan hati Gaara? Cekidot!**

**Pair : SasuSaku, Gaaxxx

* * *

**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Usual Girl? I Don't Think So by Kyra De Riddick aka YumeYume-Chan**

**Chapter 1**

**Awal

* * *

**

"Ohayou Gaara-kun!" sapa gadis manis berambut soft pink bernama Haruno Sakura saat mendapati seorang pemuda sebayanya tengah berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. Sangat jelas terlihat bila pemuda berambut merah bata bernama lengkap Sabaku No Gaara itu tengah menunggu gadis tersebut.

"Ohayou mo Sakura," si pemuda hanya menjawab sapaan penuh semangat si gadis dengan tiga kata.

Gadis manis itu hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar balasan singkat dari sahabat kecilnya sekaligus merupakan tetangganya itu. Ia sudah mafhum apa yang membuat sahabatnya membalas sapaannya dengan singkat dan nada tak bersemangat.

Jawabannya adalah karena hari ini adalah awal masuk sekolah setelah libur musim panas selama kurang lebih satu bulan. Dan hari-hari awal masuk sekolah itu berarti mimpi buruk tersendiri baginya.

Mengapa?

Sebab Sabaku No Gaara tidak tahu kejutan apa lagi yang akan menantinya di sekolah. Khekhekhekhekhe….

Rasanya Gaara dapat mendengar tawa iblis di sekitarnya. Yang jelas bukan dari Sakura.

* * *

"Mou, pagi-pagi jangan pasang wajah kusam begitu Gaara-kun. Nanti keberuntunganmu bisa hilang lho!" ucap Sakura mencoba menghibur sahabatnya itu.

Gaara yang mendengar ucapan tersebut hanya diam. Tak berminat untuk memberi respon apapun. "Eh, tapi aku penasaran, kira-kira kali ini 'mereka' akan berbuat apa lagi ya?" Sakura mengucapkannya dengan nada jahil.

Gaara pun hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"Tin! Tin!"

Suara klakson mobil mengalihkan fokus dua sahabat ini ke arah mobil sport hitam tersebut. Senyum Sakura semakin manis menyadari jemputannya sudah datang. Dengan segera ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping pengemudi, dan Gaara menyusulnya di kursi belakang.

"Ohayou!" sapa Sakura pada si pengemudi mobil dengan senyum manis yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Ohayou Sakura," balas si pengemudi. Lalu ia pun segera mengemudikan mobilnya menuju arah sekolah sekolah, Konoha International High School (KIHS).

"Jadi, sudah sampai di mana mentalmu hari ini, ketua OSIS?" si pengemudi mobil itu bertanya dengan nada datar, seolah ia sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Dan ia memang tahu.

"Entahlah."

Sesuai dugaannya. Ia pun memberi komentar atas status dari sang ketua OSIS berambut merah itu, "sudah kukatakan untuk bersikap tegas pada mereka, Sabaku."

"Arti 'tegas' bagimu dan bagiku itu berbeda UCHIHA," timpal bungsu Sabaku itu pada pemuda Uchiha yang tengah menyetir, "bagimu 'tegas' berarti berlidah tajam, bersikap sinis, dan kotor. Suatu hal yang haram untuk dilakukan oleh seorang ketua OSIS sepertiku."

"Lantas kau punya cara lain ketua OSIS bertahan? Heh!" sindir si bungsu Uchiha bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu.

'Ketua OSIS bertahan' merupakan ejekannya tersendiri untuk Gaara yang selama empat tahun berturut-turut menjadi ketua OSIS di sekolah yang sama. 'Sama' bukan berarti ia tidak pernah naik kelas. Hell no! seorang Gaara tidak pernah naik kelas. Ia adalah siswa yang masuk dalam peringkat lima besar teratas untuk tingkatannya. Namun belum mampu menyaingi Shikamaru, sang kakak kelas yang selalu saja mendapat nilai sempurna meskipun sering tertidur di setiap mata pelajaran.

Kembali ke makna kata 'sama' dalam fiksi ini. 'Sama' dalam fiksi ini maksudnya adalah sekolah SMP dan SMA mereka masih tergabung dalam satu lingkup Konoha Internasional High School (KIHS). Dan Gaara telah menjadi ketua OSIS sejak kelas dua SMP.

Sifatnya yang tenang dan bijaksana, serta semua program kerjanya yang hampir selalu terlaksana dengan baik membuat semua teman-teman dan juniornya sepakat untuk memilihnya sebagai ketua OSIS selama empat tahun berturut-turut. Mau percaya atau tidak, ketua OSIS SMP KIHS ingin menjadi muridnya, sayang ia menolaknya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan melihat pacar-pacarmu 'berkagebunshin' dan berkeliaran di seluruh sekolah?" tambah Uchiha bungsu itu.

"…."

"Sakura, siapa saja pacar 'ketua OSIS bertahan' kita sampai bulan lalu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perdebatan duo pasangan Ketua-Wakil ini.

Ia pun mencoba mengingat-ngingat, lalu mulai menyebutkan satu persatu. "Awal masuk sekolah setelah libur tahun baru Shion kan? Yang berambut pirang dan bermata violet. Putri tunggal pengusaha tambang emas terbesar di Konoha."

"Awal masuk sekolah di tahun baru. Kau tentu ingat bagaimana kita harus menginspeksi para penggilamu yang mengecat rambut mereka dan memakai kontak lens aneh itu," ucap Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Tapi sama Shion putus tidak sampai sebulan. Terus jadian lagi sama Karin."

"Che, wig-wig dan kaca mata itu masih ada di gudang penyimpanan sampai sekarang."

"…."

"Terus Yakumo-chan."

"Sejak kapan klub lukis membludak anggotanya?"

"…."

"Terakhir Matsuri. Siswi kelas tiga SMP yang manis dan periang itu kan? Tapi bulan lalu dia sudah minta putus ya? Hehehe," Sakura tertawa iseng.

Dan sebelum Sasuke mengingatkannya, Gaara sudah menyela. "Anak SMA yang memakai seragam SMP dan mengecat rambut mereka. Setelah itu hampir melakukan bullying terhadap Matsuri."

"Bagus kau ingat," ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Jadi selain mengingatkan akan pacarku sampai bulan lalu, apa kau memiliki saran lain selain memintaku mengimplementasikan 'ketegasanmu' itu?" Tanya Gaara dengan kesinisan yang tidak kalah sinisnya(?)

Sasuke melirik Gaara dari balik kaca spionnya, lalu berujar, "cari saja gadis biasa untuk kau pacari."

"Maksudmu?" Gaara dan Sakura bertanya dengan kompak.

Mengabaikan Sakura, Sasuke berujar sinis pada Gaara. "Sejak kapan seorang Gaara menjadi bodoh?"

"Dan sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke sepertimu suka bertele-tele?" balas Gaara sengit. Tidak mau kalah.

Sejenak adu tatap melalui kaca spion berlangsung antara dua pemuda yang kontras ini. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria melihat mereka.

"Sudahlah! Masalah ini tidak akan selesai kalau kalian berdua berdebat terus," ujar Sakura mencoba menjadi penengah.

"…."

"…."

"Haloooo! Masih ada Sasuke-kun dan Gaara-kun di sini?" sindir Sakura yang kesal karena diabaikan.

"Maksudku carilah gadis dari kalangan biasa untuk kau pacari," ucap Sasuke akhirnya. Tidak tega juga mengabaikan Sakura yang notabene adalah pacarnya.

Sakura yang sudah paham maksud Gaara hanya ber-oh ria, sedangkan Gaara mendelik kesal pada Sasuke yang dengan mudah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. "Jadi kau mau aku mengobral diri di sekolah lain begitu?"

"Ck, apa sulitnya mencari di sekolah?" ujar Sasuke yang juga mulai kesal.

"Apa perlu aku mengingatkanmu bahwa 98% siswa di KIHS adalah anak-anak kelas atas, dan sisanya adalah para penerima beasiswa yang semuanya hampir lelaki. Karena tidak ada anak perempuan dari kalangan biasa yang mau sekolah di KIHS dengan alasan tidak mampu bersaing gaya dengan anak-anak kelas atas?"

"Tidak mungkin 'tidak ada' kan Sabaku? Meski hanya satu pasti ada."

"Che!"

"…."

"Ada!"

Suara Sakura yang berteriak girang membuat dua pemuda tampan ini member perhatian lebih padanya.

"Ada satu yang aku kenal," ucap Sakura menjelaskan maksudnya. "Dia benar-benar biasa. Mulai dari caranya berpakaian yang sangat standar sekolah sampai sikap dan nilai-nilainya juga sangat biasa. Tidak pernah di bawah, maupun terlalu tinggi di atas standar."

"Jadi, di mana anak rakun yang kehilangan induk ini bisa menemukannya Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar panggilan Sasuke untuk Gaara, "hihi, nanti sore Gaara-kun datang saja ke kelasku di gedung B. Aku sebangku dengannya kok."

"See? You got it," ujar Sasuke pada Gaara yang hanya diam saja.

"Haven't 'got it' yet, Sasuke. Still 'try to get'."

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, kenapa harus gadis biasa?" pertanyaan ini membuat Sasuke gemas untuk menyentil dahi pacarnya yang terkadang lola itu.

"Apa kau pikir gadis-gadis itu mau mengubah penampilan mereka menjadi rakyat jelata?" ucap Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Oh, begitu?" Sakura lagi-lagi sweat drop mendengar ungkapan kasar sang kekasih. 'Rakyat jelata?'

"Siapa namanya Sakura?" Tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Mikan."

* * *

TBC


	2. Bertemu

**Yo, Daku balik lagi…..**

**Sebelumnya terima kasih buat friend-friend semua yang sudah review. Well, sejujurnya saya belum mau mengumbar pairing selain SasuSaku, tapi tampaknya sudah banyak yang menduga, jadi ya sudah.**

**Ini pairing utamanya emang GgaNaru. Dan rencananya saya mau buat cerita yang ringan-ringan saja. Sebab saya perhatikan, cerita saya yang kemarin temanya cukup berat. Jadi ya, ini buat refreshing aja.

* * *

**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Usual Girl by Kyra De Riddick**

**Warning!**

**OOC, So Many Typos, Author newbe, dll.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Bertemu

* * *

**

Seperti yang sudah diduga Gaara dan Sasuke, hari pertama masuk sekolah berarti inspeksi ketertiban. Sejak memasuki gerbang KIHS sampai selesai upacara, mata Sasuke dan Gaara juga para guru sudah iritasi melihat pelanggaran terjadi di sana-sini. Terutama pada bagian siswi.

Rok yang harusnya dua senti meter di bawah lutut dan minimal dua senti meter di atas lutut naik menjadi 15 hingga 20 senti meter di atas lutut yang menyebabkan obral paha dimana-mana. Belum lagi modelnya yang dibuat ketat sehingga menonjolkan bokong mereka.

Baju kemeja lengan pendek diperkecil hingga membentuk badan mereka, terutama dada. Bahkan ada yang sampai perutnya hampir terlihat. Dandanan a la artis yang manggung di bawah lampu remang-remang plus hadiah untuk idola, atau cowok incaran mereka.

Sungguh, Gaara harus segera ke tempat pijat relaksasi untuk meregangkan semua otot tubuhnya yang terasa bengkak. Sedangkan Sasuke tampaknya sangat ingin mengunjungi dokter mata saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia ada di sekolah atau di diskotik dengan anak SMA sebagai pelayannya.

"Sasuke-kun, ini ada oleh-oleh liburan musim panas kemarin. Aku harap kau suka," ujar salah seorang gadis yang tidak Sasuke ketahui namanya. Ia hanya menatap kado di tangan gadis itu, setelah menimbang sejenak ia pun mengambil kado tersebut yang membuahkan senyum manis di wajah si gadis.

Namun….

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Air mata menggantikan senyuman di wajah gadis itu saat Sasuke membuang kadonya di tempat sampah terdekat dengan ekspresi datarnya plus ucapan, "aku tidak sudi menerima apapun dari gadis murahan."

Gaara hanya bisa mengurut keningnya melihat sikap 'tegas' Sasuke.

Lain lubuk, lain pula ikannya.

Lain Sasuke, lain pula dengan Gaara.

"Ketua OSIS, maukah kau menerima oleh-oleh dari Ame ini?" seorang gadis dengan wajah lugu mendekati Gaara. Namun Gaara hanya menggeleng, "maaf itu pelanggaran. Setelah ini menghadaplah pada bagian perlengkapan. Mereka akan memberimu pakaian yang sesuai dengan standar sekolah."

Mendengar ucapan Gaara, para siswi tersebut langsung mengeluh protes. "Ini kan mode, lagipula sekarang musim panas. Kalau pakai pakaian besar begitu bisa gerah kan?"

"Memangnya kalian pikir untuk apa ada yang namanya 'seragam musim panas'? Dasar tolol!" Sasuke berkomentar pedas.

Sedangkan siswi lain yang mendengarnya menatapnya sebal. Bahkan yang memiliki sedikit keberanian berkomentar, "che, bicara begitu, padahal pacarmu sendiri juga melanggar!"

Brak!

Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan keras dan membungkam semua orang di ruangan tersebut dengan tindakannya itu. "Kalau memang dia melanggar, itu urusan petugas yang memeriksanya. Urusan kalian saja belum beres, kalian sudah mengurusi urusan orang lain. Contoh orang-orang tidak berguna."

Sungguh, komentar yang sangat mengiris hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya bisa menghela napas lelah menghadapi wakilnya yang satu ini.

"Seorang gadis lebih baik memakai pakaian yang menutupi dirinya. Apalagi kalian dari keluarga beradab." Perkataan yang halus ini cukup bisa menghibur siswi-siswi yang tadinya sudah memelototi iblis OSIS bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Usai mengatakan hal yang menenangkan jiwa itu, duo ketua-wakil itu pun segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Akhirnya tugas mereka berakhir juga. Dan sekarang tinggal menunggu laporan pengurus yang bertugas di gedung B dan juga laporan dari bagian perlengkapan. Memeriksa laporan tersebut, lalu menyerahkannya kepada kepala sekolah mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan gedung B?"

"Tugas Juugo dan Suigetsu, seperti biasa."

"Tidak ingin melihat gadis bernama Mikan itu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Menghasilkan kening yang mengerut dari Gaara. "Tumben sekali kau tertarik pada seseorang?"

Sasuke mengalihkan fokusnya dari Gaara ke arah lorong yang mereka lewati. "Tidak juga."

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Uchiha," ucap Gaara yakin, bermaksud menggoda sahabatnya itu.

Merasa ucapan Gaara benar adanya, ia pun hanya mendengus pelan yang membuat Gaara tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Heh, tidak aku sangka seorang Uchiha yang berlidah tajam bisa tertarik pada seorang gadis."

"Aku. Tidak. Tertarik." Penekanan pada masing-masing kata itu lagi-lagi membuat Gaara tersenyum.

"Penasaran berarti tertarik, Sasuke-kun," Gaara mulai menggunakan kemampuan bersilat lidahnya pada Sasuke.

"…."

"Hm, tidak menyangkal rupanya."

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," ujar Sasuke cepat dengan nada kesal yang jelas di telinga Gaara. Senyum yang tersungging di wajah pemuda berambut merah itu pun semakin melebar. "Aku tahu, Sakura."

"Che, bagus kau tahu," ucap Sasuke dengan setengah mendesis. Kesal sebab ia berhasil dikerjai oleh Gaara.

* * *

"Mikan," suara nyaring Sakura membangunkan seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur di atas salah ranjang yang disediakan di ruang kesehatan tersebut. "Kata Orochi-sensei, kau sakit ya? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Si gadis hanya tertawa kecil dan sembari berujar, "aku tidak apa-apa. Kakek, memang sering sekali melebih-lebihkan keadaan. Aku kan hanya sakit perut karena tamu bulanan."

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu," Sakura berujar lega. "Eh, nanti sore kau tunggu temanku menjemputmu ya?"

Gadis bernama Mikan itu mengernyit bingung. "Dijemput temanmu? Untuk apa? Siapa dia?" ia bertanya dengan beruntun.

Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya, bermaksud menggoda sahabatnya itu. "Kenapa kau berwajah begitu? Aku masih doyan cowok lho," Mikan menyahut saat ia melihat tingkah aneh Sakura yang berhadiah jitakan di kepala dari gadis berambut soft pink itu.

"Siapa juga yang minat sama kamu! Aku masih sayang Sasuke-kun kok. Huh, makanya dengarkan aku baik-baik," ucap Sakura sembari menarik pelan helaian halus dari kepala Mikan dengan maksud mendekatkan telinga gadis itu dengan mulutnya. "Ketua OSIS ingin berkenalan denganmu," bisiknya.

Mata membulat, mulut menganga, dan napas yang berhenti berhembus selama beberapa detik. Itulah ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Mikan saat mendengar berita dari Sakura. Ia pun menoleh pada gadis itu dengan patah-patah, lalu berujar dengan sama patah-patahnya, "ka…kau…be..bbbbercanda kan?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat lucu. "Kau tidak percaya pada sahabatmu ini? Lagipula untuk apa aku bercanda padamu?"

"Ta…ta…tttapi a…aa.. yang dilllllihatnya d…dddariku?" Mikan bertanya lagi masih dengan suara patah-patah yang sama.

"Ck, kau ini jangan jadi gagap begitu. Lagipula dia belum pernah melihatmu," ujar Sakura dengan nada sewot yang dibuat-buat, lalu ia tersenyum seperti anak kecil yang mendapat permen, "hihi, dia sedang cari pacar. Aku rasa kau cocok dengannya."

"Apa?" gadis itu berteriak. "Ini yang kau namakan sahabat? Itu sama saja kau ingin mempermalukan aku! Kau lihat saja aku ini, tidak cantik, tidak pintar, kaya juga tidak. Hah, kau kejam sekali. Aku pasti akan ditertawakannya. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya, ya? Bilang saja aku sakit dan pulang duluan, ya? Mau ya?" Mikan merengek layaknya anak kecil.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" Sakura bertanya pada gadis itu. "Dengar ya, kau itu cantik. Kecantikanmu itu alami malah. Kau saja yang tidak pandai memunculkannya, dan Gaara bukan orang yang menilai seseorang dari fisik dan materinya. Dia itu sangat baik."

"Tapi-" gadis itu masih mencoba untuk protes.

"Sudah, jangan banyak protes. Pokoknya kau harus menunggunya di kelas nanti sore. Dagh!" Sakura berujar cepat, secepat larinya meninggalkan gadis itu di ruangan tersebut. Ia tak melihat bagaimana sirat mata gadis itu melepas kepergiannya.

* * *

Sore yang dinanti setiap murid yang telah bosan mendengarkan penjelasan guru akhirnya tiba yang ditandai dengan bel pulang yang bernyanyi begitu merdu dalam indera pendengaran mereka.

Dengan semangat yang lebih dari semangat '45 ataupun semangat bombana, mereka mengemasi barang masing-masing dan berlomba-lomba untuk mencapai pintu gerbang yang telah terbuka.

Hampir semua siswa dan siswi dalam situasi dan kondisi yang sama. Namun tidak bagi beberapa orang. Khususnya bagi Mikan yang tengah duduk dengan bosan menunggu seseorang yang sudah terlambat setengah jam. Sejujurnya ia sangat ingin meninggalkan orang yang dimaksud Sakura itu, namun bayangan dirinya yang akan kena damprat dan ceramah panjang dari sahabat berwajah ayunya tersebut mengurungkan niatnya yang teramat besar itu. Dan ia pun memutuskan untuk terus menunggu.

Sementara itu di lorong sekolah yang merupakan jembatan penghubung antara gedung A dan gedung B, berjalanlah seorang pemuda yang dikenali sebagai ketua OSIS sekaligus orang yang tengah ditunggu Mikan dengan sedikit tergesa.

Ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak telah membuat seseorang menunggunya. Semuanya karena kepala sekolah mereka, Orochimaru-sensei, tiba-tiba saja meminta laporan inspeksi tata tertib hari ini untuk diselesaikan hari ini juga. membuatnya dan semua pengurus OSIS harus mengorbankan jam makan siang mereka.

Dan salahkan pula gedung sekolah yang kelewat besar ini. Sehingga meskipun ia telah berjalan dengan langkah terlebar yang ia punya disertai gerakan setengah berlari, ia masih belum sampai di gedung B. Ditambah lagi ia masih harus melewati tangga untuk sampai ke lantai tiga.

Sungguh, baru kali ini Gaara merasa iri dengan fasilitas lift yang disediakan sekolah ini untuk para guru.

Setelah 20 menit berjalan dengan gerakan kaki yang masih sama dengan yang dideskripsikan di atas, sampailah juga ia di depan kelas XI-B5. Kelas Sakura. Dan ia segera masuk ke ruangan itu tanpa menghapus jejak keringat di wajahnya terlebih dahulu.

Dan di sanalah ia melihat gadis itu…

Gadis itu tengah duduk menghadap ke jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan halaman sekolah mereka yang tersirami warna oranye dari langit sore yang akan kembali ke peraduannya.

"Mikan," suara beratnya memanggil nama gadis itu. Dan saat gadis itu menoleh, untuk pertama kalinya Gaara dibuat terpaku karenanya.

* * *

**TBC**

**RnR please?**

**maaf ya buat yang reviewnya belum aku bals...  
**


	3. Berkencan

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Usual Girl by Kyra De Riddick**

**Warning!**

**OOC, So Many Typos, Author newbe, dll.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Kencan**

* * *

Mikan memegang perutnya yang sakit karena terus tertawa sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Sedangkan Gaara lagi-lagi menghela napas yang entah untuk ke berapa kalinya sejak Mikan tertawa. Ia terus saja menatap ke tanah dan menolak untuk melihat wajah Mikan. Malu.

Rasa malu yang membuat wajahnya terasa panas terbakar itu bukanlah tanpa alasan. Namun kejadian sekitar 20 menit sebelum mereka berada di jalanan ini lah sebabnya.

**Flashback**

"Mikan," suara beratnya memanggil nama gadis itu. Dan saat gadis itu menoleh, untuk pertama kalinya Gaara dibuat terpaku karenanya.

Gadis di hadapannya begitu cantik dalam pandangannya. Hingga ia berfikir mata Sakura sedang bermasalah karena mengatakan bahwa gadis bernama 'Mikan' ini hanyalah gadis biasa.

Lihat saja perawakan tubuhnya yang mungil. Rambut coklatnya yang panjang dan halus bak bintang iklan shampoo. Wajahnya yang putih mulus, dan mata coklatnya yang menatap Gaara dengan pandangan jernih.

Jelas, dia bukanlah gadis yang **biasa-biasa** saja.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu," ucap Gaara sekali lagi pada gadis di hadapannya yang masih menatapnya dalam diam.

"Ketua OSIS," suaranya pun jernih terdengar di telinga Gaara meskipun sedikit terdengar seperti suara anak laki-laki, membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat namun di saat yang sama terasa begitu nyaman dan tentram.

"Gaara. Panggil aku Gaara saja," ucap Gaara saat mendengar panggilan yang terlampau formal baginya itu. Dan gadis di hadapannya tersenyum kecil, membuatnya tampak semakin cantik. Ia lalu melangkah pelan ke arah Gaara. Dan saat itu lah mata Gaara membulat melihatnya. "Kau…"

"Laki-laki?" pertanyaan itu tidak asal diucapkan Gaara. Sebab gadis di hadapannya ini memang menggunakan celana panjang yang tadi tidak di lihat Gaara karena ia duduk di kursi dan menghadap ke jendela.

"Aku-"

"Haku, terima kasih sudah mau mengganntikanku- ah, ketua OSIS, maaf tadi aku dari toilet," suara lain yang terdengar membuat Gaara segera berbalik dan mendapati sosok asli Mikan yang sebenarnya.

**Flashback End**

Gaara kembali menghela napas. "Sampai kapan kau mau tertawa?" ia bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin, berharap gadis di hadapannya akan berhenti tertawa mendengarnya.

Namun harapan tinggallah harapan. Mikan masih saja tertawa sampai ia terbatuk-batuk, tersedak karena air ludahnya sendiri. Sejujurnya Gaara ingin membalas mengejek gadis itu dengan bertanya tentang orang yang terbatuk karena tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat tertawa. Namun ia tidak tega juga melihat gadis itu terus terbatuk-batuk. Ia pun memijit-mijit tengkuk gadis itu dan mengambil air mineral yang selalu ia sediakan di tasnya lalu menyerahkannya pada gadis itu.

"Ah, aku masih hidup. Terima kasih!" Mikan berujar lagi.

"Sama-sama. Kau belum menjelaskan masalah Haku yang menungguku tadi," ucap Gaara setelah menerima kembali air mineral yang tadi ia beri pada Mikan. Hanya sedetik setelah itu, Gaara langsung menyesalkan dua hal.

Pertama, ia menyesal menolong gadis itu, meski kadar penyesalannya hanya sedikit. Yang kedua, ia benar-benar menyesal menyinggung masalah Haku. Sebab dilihatnya Mikan sudah hampir tertawa lagi. Ia sudah siap mendengar tawa gadis itu pecah yang akan membuat wajahnya akan kembali memerah, namun uluran tangan dari Mikan mengubah perkiraannya.

Ia menatap gadis itu bingung, sedangkan Mikan hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kenalkan, aku Mikan, gadis yang ingin diperkenalkan Sakura padamu. Dan maaf, tadi aku mendapat panggilan alam sehingga terpaksa meminta tolong pada Haku untuk menggantikanku menunggumu."

"Gaara. Panggil saja Gaara," ucap Gaara saat menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Baiklah, Gaara."

* * *

Gaara tak pernah menyangka bila dirinya akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Mikan di sebuah café dengan melihat gadis itu sibuk mondar-mandir tanpa memperdulikannya.

Awalnya ia pikir mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dengan jalan-jalan ke taman atau ke mall atau tempat semacamnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dengan mantan-mantannya. Namun gadis ini berbeda. Ia dengan jujur mengatakan pada Gaara bahwa ia harus bekerja dan terpaksa meninggalkan Gaara, namun Gaara memilih untuk mengikuti gadis itu ke tempat kerjanya.

Meskipun sejak awal gadis itu sudah mengatakan bahwa ia akan sangat sibuk sehingga tidak bisa menemani Gaara, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu akan benar-benar tidak peduli pada keberadaannya.

Jadilah ia berakhir dengan duduk sendiri bersama secangkir kopi hangat yang belum ia sentuh sejak dihidangkan oleh Mikan. Sedangkan gadis yang bersangkutan masih sibuk melayani para tamu yang tak henti-hentinya memenuhi café tersebut.

"Mikan, pesanan meja nomor 24 siap!" seorang pria kurus berpakaian chef berteriak dari arah dapur.

"Ah, baik!" suara ceria tersebut membuat Gaara tersenyum mendengarnya. Memang benar yang dikatakan Sakura. Mikan benar-benar gadis biasa. Tidak ada yang menarik secara fisikal pada dirinya, bahkan Haku yang lelaki masih lebih cantik darinya. Namun Gaara merasakan kenyamanan tersendiri saat melihat gadis itu tersenyum.

Dan ia tidak pernah jenuh melihat senyumnya, atau mendengar suara riangnya. Mungkin itulah satu rasa yang tak pernah dirasakan Gaara saat bersama kekasihnya dulu. Mereka cantik, kaya, dan membuat nyaman, namun tak mampu menyaingi kenyamanan yang dirasakannya saat bersama Mikan.

Tek!

Suara piring yang bersentuhan dengan meja yang ia gunakan memanggil kembali Gaara ke alam nyata. Dilihatnya Mikan tengah tersenyum padanya dan berkata, "Black choco brownies. Cocok diminum dengan kopi yang belum kau sentuh sejak tadi."

"Tapi, aku tak memesannya."

"Tenang saja, aku traktir sebagai permintaan maaf karena tak bisa menemanimu." Dan setelah mengucapkan itu Mikan segera melesat pergi untuk melayani pelanggan berikutnya.

* * *

"Aaaah, akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu ya?" Gadis bernama Mikan itu berujar sembari mengatupkan dua telapak tangannya di depan dada.

"Yah, menunggu selama lima jam memang bukan hal yang wajar. Tapi aku terima permintaan maafmu karena telah mentraktirku lima buah cake hari ini," ucap Gaara sembari tersenyum kecil.

Mulut Mikan membulat mendengar ucapan Gaara, "mooo, jadi kau perlu lima buah cake untuk memaafkan seseorang? Ah, ternyata kau gampang disuap ya? Ckckckckck." Ia berujar sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sedangkan Gaara yang mendengar langsung menjelaskan dengan buru-buru, "hei, bukan begitu. Apa kau pikir aku ini cowok gampangan?"

"Ehehehehe, kena kau! Gaara ternyata gampang kena tipu ya?" ucap Mikan dengan tawa kemenangannya. Setelah itu ia pun berjalan mendahului Gaara dengan mengaitkan dua tangannya di belakang. Ia terus melangkah santai sampai tangannya ditarik seseorang yang ternyata Gaara. Untuk sesaat ia terdiam karena terkejut.

Mata mereka pun beradu pandang selama beberapa saat dengan tangan Mikan masih digenggam Gaara.

"Aku suka melihatmu tertawa. Terlihat cantik," ucapan itu tanpa sadar terlisan di bibir Gaara. Membuat wajah Mikan sedikit merona. Namun hanya sesaat, sebab rona merah di wajah itu langsung tergantikan tatapan sendu.

"Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" Gaara kembali bertanya saat mata gadis itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng lalu berujar, "tidak apa-apa. Hanya teringat ucapan seseorang yang hampir mirip dengan ucapanmu."

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Hanya teman masa kecil yang sudah pergi," ucap Mikan lagi sembari tersenyum.

Mereka pun kembali jalan berdua. Menyusuri jalanan kota yang ramai dengan kendaraan dalam keadaan diam. Masing-masing tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Hingga mata Gaara menangkap sesuatu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengajak Mikan ke tempat itu.

"Kau punya jam malam?" tanyanya cepat. Sebab ia tidak mungkin mengajak seorang gadis untuk pulang tengah malam bila gadis itu punya jam malam bukan?

"Hm, tidak ada. Aku kan tinggal sendiri, kenapa?"

Gaara menunjuk ke suatu tempat yang tidak begitu jauh dari mereka. Sedangkan Mikan yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum sumringah, dan ia segera menarik tangan Gaara untuk menyebrang jalan dengan penuh semangat.

* * *

Tempat itu adalah sebuah taman yang cukup luas yang sudah diubah menjadi pasar malam. Hiruk pikuk orang yang mendatangi tempat itu begitu memekakkan telinga. Namun hal itu sama sekali tak mengganggu keasyikan Mikan yang menyeret Gaara untuk berkeliling di tempat itu.

"Hei, tak bisakah kau sedikit memperlambat langkahmu? Tempat ini tidak akan lari," ucap Gaara dengan suara yang dibuat sekeras mungkin, sebab mereka sedang di samping arena pertunjukan motor. Suara motor yang digas keras jelas membuatnya tak bisa bersuara seperti biasanya.

"Ah, iya. Maaf aku terlalu bersemangat, hehehe."

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk menaiki wahana cangkir berputar (gomen, author gak tahu namanya) untuk beristirahat sejenak. "Ah, capeknya…" ucap Mikan sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sisi cangkir raksasa tersebut.

"Kau ini bersemangat sekali. Seperti tidak pernah ke tempat semacam ini saja," ujar Gaara tanpa maksud mengejek sama sekali. Namun ucapannya malah disalah artikan oleh Mikan.

"Ah, kejam sekali kau mengejekku begitu. Aku kan sudah lama tidak ke pasar malam," ia berujar dengan mulut mengerucut. Persis anak kecil.

Bibir Gaara tertarik ke arah berlawanan, membentuk segaris senyum tipis. "Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu. Tapi kau memang seperti anak kecil kok."

"Terserah saja. Yang penting sekarang aku ingin naik itu!" ujarnya menunjuk pada sebuah kincir yang lumayan besar.

"Tidak," Gaara menolak dengan cepat.

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku ingin naik itu," Mikan mengeluarkan protesnya.

"Kita cari minum dulu, aku haus."

Mendengar itu, dengan berat hati Mikan pun mengikuti Gaara berkeliling mencari minuman yang diinginkan pemuda berambut merah itu. Setelah berkeliling selama hampir lima belas menit, mereka pun berhenti pada salah satu penjual minuman dan es krim. Dengan segera Gaara memesan ice cappuccino untuk dirinya dan es krim coklat porsi dobel untuk Mikan setelah sebelumnya menanyakan pesanan gadis itu.

Setelah pesanan mereka jadi, mereka pun segera menuju kincir yang dimaksud Mikan tadi. Dan segera menaiki salah satu tempat yang kosong.

Perlahan kincir tersebut berputar dan naik ke tempat yang lebih tinggi. Mikan pun semakin bersemangat menikmati es krim porsi dobel dengan rasa favoritnya. Sedangkan Gaara lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

Dia hanya menikmati saja waktunya untuk menikmati pemandangan akan gadis yang sedang tersenyum itu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi ia merasa gadis itu menyimpan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Bahkan terlalu banyak yang disembunyikan gadis itu, termasuk kecantikan yang dimilikinya.

"Sudah puas memandangiku? Apa aku sebegitu uniknya sehingga kau terus memandangiku layaknya aku ini hewan langka," ucap Mikan tiba-tiba. Menyadarkan Gaara yang masih asyik menikmati wajah tersenyumnya.

"Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum lagi," ucap Gaara tulus. Membungkam gadis berambut sebahu itu seketika.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Dan Gaara hanya menunjukkan senyum tulusnya sebagai jawaban.

Mikan menunduk, memandangi es krim coklatnya yang tinggal sedikit. Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langsung pada Gaara. Lagi-lagi dengan tatapan sendu.

Melihatnya, Gaara seolah merasakan firasat buruk.

"Aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu Gaara," Mikan pun memulai ucapannya dengan intonasi suara yang bergetar.

"Aku sudah memiliki pacar."

Dan Gaara berani bersumpah, ia merasakan denyut kesakitan di dadanya saat mendengar satu kalimat terakhir itu.

* * *

TBC

again, maaf reviewnya belum saya bals.

sungguh, saya mohon maaf. saya sangat terburu-buru, karena koneksi di sini kurang bagus. maklumlah, kampung...

Maaf ya, yang reviewnya belum saya balas...


	4. Berteman

aloha...

cuma mau menjeaskan kalu kesalahan penulisan nama Mikan di chap sebelumnya yang menjadi 'Naruto' dah aku perbaiki. maaf ya?

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Usual Girl? I Don't Think So by Kyra De Riddick**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Berteman**

* * *

Suara dering ponsel mengusik konsentrasi seorang gadis berambut sebahu yang sedang menjemur baju di balkon rumahnya. Dengan segera ia mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja televisi yang tidak jauh dari balkon tersebut. Ia tersenyum kecil saat membaca nama si penelepon.

"Ohayou, tumben sekali kau meneleponku pagi-pagi begini?" tanyanya pada si penelepon setelah ia berhasil memasangkan earphone ke telinganya. Lalu ia segera kembali ke balkon rumahnya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Apa?" gadis itu berusaha meyakinkan pendengarannya pada ucapan si penelepon yang mengatakan bahwa ia sedang berada di depan apartemennya. Gadis itu pun segera melongok ke bawah, dan mendapati pemuda berambut merah tengah menatap ke arahnya sembari melambaikan tangan.

Dan hanya perlu waktu lima menit bagi pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu untuk sampai ke dalam rumah gadis tersebut. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari semalam kalau kau ingin menjemputku? Aku kan bisa siap-siap lebih pagi lagi. Kau jadi melihatku dalam keadaan jelek begini," gadis itu menggerutu kecil sembari meletakkan secangkir teh hangat pada tamunya tersebut.

Sejujurnya gadis itu sama sekali tidak jelek seperti ucapannya. Hanya saja pakaiannya lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Ia masih memakai piyama tidurnya yang semalam, dan rambut sebahunya juga tak disisir sama sekali. Beruntung ia sudah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Sebab kalau tidak, ia akan benar-benar didapati dalam keadaan jelek oleh Gaara.

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggumamkan kata 'maaf'. Ia lalu mengikuti gadis itu ke balkon dengan ekor matanya. Dan mendapati gadis itu akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Mikan," Gaara memanggil nama gadis itu.

"Ya?"

"Mandilah, biar aku yang menjemurkan pakaianmu."

"Eh? Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu," ujar Mikan cepat. Sedangkan Gaara tetap berkeras. Terbukti dengan dirinya yang sudah berada di balkon tersebut dan menggantikan pekerjaan Mikan menjemur pakaiannya.

Mikan menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan perasaan kurang nyaman. "Kalau begitu, tolong ya?" ujarnya lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Ya, sudah seminggu sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu. Hubungan keduanya juga semakin dekat dari hari ke hari. Meskipun awalnya Gaara mengira bila ia tidak akan bisa menemui Mikan lagi setelah ucapan Mikan di pasar malam seminggu yang lalu.

Sejujurnya, saat mendengar ucapan Mikan yang mengatakan bila ia sudah memiliki pacar, Gaara sudah memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan hubungannya dengan gadis itu. Namun kalimat berikutnya yang diucapkan gadis itu dengan air mata yang terjatuh di pipinya membuatnya bersikeras untuk dekat dengan gadis itu meski hanya sebagai seorang teman.

"_Aku sudah memiliki pacar yang membuangku…"_

Saat itu Gaara benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat melihat air mata terjatuh dari iris matanya. Sehingga ia, tanpa sadar, menarik gads itu dalam dekapannya. Yang kemudian berakhir dengan kecanggungan di antara keduanya saat pulang.

Namun toh, akhirnya ia berhasil mengutarakan keinginannya untuk memulai hubungan mereka sebagai teman.

Dan sejak hari itu, mereka sepakat bahwa hubungan mereka adalah teman.

* * *

"Ah! Jangan lihat yang kau pegang!" teriakan itu jelas membuat Gaara yang sedang menjemur sambil melamun kaget. Dan ia pun menoleh pada benda yang ada di tangannya, namun belum sempat matanya mencerna pemandangan di hadapannya, ia sudah ditabrak lebih dulu oleh Mikan.

Beruntung balkon tersebut memiliki pagar pembatas, sehingga mereka tidak langsung terjun ke tanah. Meskipun jatuh dari lantai tiga tidak akan menghadirkan shinigami untuk menjemput mereka kea lam lain, paling tidak itu cukup untuk membuat mereka dilirik oleh para shinigami tersebut.

"Ah!" Tangan Mikan menggapai angin. Dan saat itulah Gaara melihatnya. Wajahnya serta merta memerah menyadari benda apa yang membuat Mikan histeris. Rupanya benda itu adalah pakaian dalam bagian bawahnya. Namun yang membuat wajah Gaara memerah bukan karena benda bernama 'celana dalam' itu, sebab ia sudah sering melihatnya saat berlibur di pantai. Namun lebih pada motifnya.

Oh, ayolah! Gadis berusia 16 tahun sepertinya masih memakai celana dalam bermotif chibi animal? Yang benar saja!

Dilihatnya Mikan tampak pundung di sudut balkon yang berlawanan dengan tempatnya. Ia meringkuk tanpa berani memandang pada Gaara. Melihatnya, Gaara menjadi bingung harus kasihan atau tertawa.

Namun untuk menjaga perasaan gadis itu, ia pun berkata dengan nada menghibur. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada orang lain."

Mendengarnya Mikan semakin pundung di pojokan balkon. Jelas, hal itu membuat Gaara jadi cemas. "Hei, aku tak bermaksud meng-"

"Bukan itu hiks… tapi…."

"Tapi?" Gaara mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Huhuhuhuhu, orang itu mengambilnya," ujar Mikan dengan telunjuknya mengarah pada seorang pria botak dan gendut di apartemen merak yang sedang mencium CDnya. Sangat jelas bila pria itu adalah si maniak yang mesum.

Gaara diam. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mau dikejar pun percuma, orang itu sudah pergi setelah melabai ke arah mereka. Beruntung, wajah mereka berdua tidak jelas terlihat sebab mereka masih dalam kondisi duduk di balkon.

"Aku minta maaf. Tampaknya itu salahku," ucap Gaara pelan. Namun Mikan menggeleng dan berkata bahwa itu bukan salah Gaara. Setelah menenangkan diri sejenak, mereka pun berangkat ke sekolah dengan motor merah kesayangan Gaara yang jarang ia pakai karena ia selalu berangkat dengan Sasuke.

* * *

Sesampainya di sekolah ia langsung disambut Sakura dengan senyuman menggoda. "Ehem! Tampaknya hubungan kalian makin dekat ya?" ia bertanya iseng pada Mikan.

"Ah, tidak juga. Kami kan cuma berteman," ujar Mikan.

Sakura tampak kaget mendengar hal ini, "cuma berteman? Kenapa? Setahuku Gaara mencari pacar."

Kali ini giliran Mikan yang menjitak kepala Sakura yang menciptakan erang kesakitan dari gadis manis tersebut, namun ia mengabaikannya. "Memangnya kau pikir sekali bertemu bisa langsung suka begitu? Dasar kau ini! Perlu waktu juga tahu!"

"Kok begitu? Padahal aku langsung menyukai Sasuke-kun sejak pertama aku melihatnya," ujar Sakura.

"Tidak semua orang sama tahu. Ayo masuk kelas," ucapnya mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka berdua. Sakura pun hanya menurut saja dan mengikuti Mikan yang menaiki tangga menuju kelas mereka di lantai tiga.

Sementara itu di gedung A tempat Sasuke dan Gaara, dua pemuda tersebut tampak asyik sendiri menikmati saat-saat menanti guru yang akan mengajar tiba. Gaara terlihat sedang membaca novel, sedangkan Sasuke sibuk mendengarkan musik. Sesekali terlihat kepalanya ikut bergoyang mengiringi musik keras yang terdengar lewat earphonenya.

"Tumben kau membaca novel seperti itu," ucap Sasuke saat melihat novel yang dibaca Gaara. Gaara langsung menutup novelnya dan mengalihkan fokusnya pada Sasuke yang masih mendengarkan musik melalui telinga kirinya.

"Aku meminjamnya dari Mikan. Tidak sengaja terlihat di atas mejanya tadi," ucap Gaara lalu meletakkan novel tersebut di atas mejanya. Sasuke yang penasaran pun mengambil novel tersebut dan membaca sinopsisnya.

"Heh, too girly," ucapnya sembari meletakkan novel tersebut di atas meja di hadapan Gaara.

"Dia memang perempuan kalau kau lupa itu Mr. Tegas," ucap Gaara mengejek Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke mendelik pada Gaara lalu berujar, "ada juga gadis yang tidak suka membaca novel."

"Kesukaan itu relatif."

"Memangnya seperti apa cerita dalam novel itu? Sampai-sampai kau betah membaca novel macam itu?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran juga. sebab setahunya Gaara lebih suka membaca novel _thriller, horror_ atau _mystery_, atau novel filosofi yang bertema berat. Namun kali ini bocah merah di sampingnya membaca novel bergenre romance?

Sedangkan Gaara yang ditanya hanya mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Bukankah kau sudah membaca sinopsisnya?"

"Hn, tidak terlalu kuperhatikan."

"Tentang perjuangan seorang gadis yang ingin meraih kembali hati kekasihnya setelah ia meninggalkannya begitu lama."

"Konyol."

"Kau bertanya."

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan gadis teman Sakura itu? Kalian sudah jadian?"

"Belum. Kami-"

Grek!

Dan pembicaraan mereka berakhir saat guru yang akan mengajar memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sebagai murid teladan, Gaara segera menyimpan novel yang ia baca ke dalam tasnya, sedangkan Sasuke mematikan Ipodnya.

* * *

"Masih ada yang ingin kau beli?" Tanya Gaara pada Mikan yang tampaknya masih sibuk melihat barang-barang di supermarket yang mereka kunjungi.

Mikan pun melihat-lihat kembali isi keranjang mereka, dan setelah dirasanya cukup, ia langsung mengajak Gaara untuk membayar belanjannya mereka di kasir.

Saat ini mereka memang sedang berbelanja di supermarket yang tidak jauh dari apartemen Mikan. Sebab Gaara akan menemani Mikan belajar malam ini, dan otomatis ia akan makan malam di apartemen gadis tersebut.

Setelah membayar belanjaannya, mereka pun keluar dari supermarket tersebut. Namun beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, Gaara memberitahu Mikan untuk menunggunya di dekat motornya. Sebab ia harus segera ke toilet untuk menjawab panggilan alam yang tiba-tiba itu.

Setelah Mikan mengiyakan permintaannya, Gaara pun segera melesat ke toilet umum terdekat.

"Maki," panggilan itu membuat gadis berambut sebahu itu menoleh. Dan didapatinya seorang gadis berperawakan lembut dengan wajah anggun tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Hina," ia mengucapkan nama itu pelan. Tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan rekan kerjanya lagi.

Gadis bernama Hina itu tersenyum lembut padanya. "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sudah pulang?"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi. Sekarang namaku adalah Mikan," ucap gadis berambut sebahu tersebut dengan wajah menunduk.

"Sudah berapa lama kau pulang? Apa ayah dan ibu mengizinkanmu untuk pulang?" Hina kembali bertanya.

Mikan menggeleng pelan, masih dengan wajah tertunduk. Melihat hal itu, gadis berambut panjang dikuncir di hadapannya menggenggam lebut tangan Mikan. "Ada apa? Dulu kau tidak seperti ini. Apa kau lupa siapa yang membuatku begini? Itu kau kan? Lantas kenapa sekarang kau tampak terpuruk seperti ini?"

Suara dering telepon dari tas tangan milik gadis bernama 'Hina' itu menginterupsi pembicaraan yang hampir sepihak itu. Gadis itu pun langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mendapati sebuah pesan untuk dirinya. Ia lalu menatap Mikan dan berkata, "dari nii-san. Dia bilang ada pekerjaan baru untukku. Besok sore aku tunggu kau di markas. Aku yakin nii-san akan senang melihatmu kembali, Maki."

Usai mengatakan itu, gadis berambut gelap itu pun meninggalkan Mikan yang masih menunduk dengan tangan menggenggam erat kantung belanjaannya.

Setetes air bening terjatuh dari wajahnya. "Salahkah keputusanku untuk kembali?" ia bertanya pada angin sore yang membelai lembut wajahnya.

* * *

**TBC**

**leave me some R nR please?  
**


	5. Gerbang Masa Lalu

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Usual Girl? I Don't Think So by Kyra De Riddick aka YumeYume-Chan**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Gerbang Masa Lalu**

* * *

"Hello nona Mikan, kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali? Bukankah Gaara akan menjemputmu?" tanya Sakura sembari memeluk Mikan dengan sebelah tangannya dan menumpukan berat badannya pada Mikan.

"Hari ini aku tidak pulang dengannya. Aku sudah ada janji dengan teman lamaku," jawab Mikan cepat dan melepaskan tangan Sakura di bahunya.

"Oh, begitu."

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, aku harus buru-buru, malam ini aku akan makan malam dengan orang tua Sasuke-kun, dagh!" Sakura berkata cepat lalu segera menarik tasnya yang sudah rapi dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Mikan.

Tak lama setelah Sakura pergi, tiga orang gadis memasuki kelas dan langsung menuju ke tempat Mikan. "Kau yang sedang dekat dengan ketua OSIS kan?" salah seorang anak bertanya padanya.

Mikan menyampirkan tasnya di bahu lalu menjawab dengan anggukan pelan tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada mereka.

"Che, apa yang dilihat ketua OSIS dari anak ini? Cantik tidak, kelihatannya dia juga anak yang biasa saja," seorang gadis lain berambut pink pucat pendek berujar.

"Tanyakan saja padanya," sahut Mikan singkat dan segera menerobos barisan yang dibuat tiga anak gadis yang merupakan penggemar sang ketua OSIS.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak lagi mendekatinya nona jeruk, atau kami akan membuatmu menjadi jeruk busuk," ujar gadis ketiga yang tampaknya merupakan pemimpin mereka.

Mikan berbalik dan menatap remeh pada mereka, "hah, kenapa kalian tidak tanya saja pada Sakura? Kenapa dia memilih untuk memperkenalkan sahabatnya padaku ketimbang pada kalian?"

"Kau-"

"Dan masalah ancaman kalian," potong Mikan cepat, "lakukan saja. Itu pun kalau kalian sudah bosan menghirup udara bumi."

Segera setelah mengucapkan hal itu Mikan segera melesat meninggalkan mereka. Sementara itu ketiga gadis tadi masih terpaku di kelas. Hingga gadis yang merupakan pemimpin mereka menggeram jengkel. "Gadis itu, dia mau macam-macam dengan anak dokter terbaik Konoha. Tunggu saja pembalasanku."

"Ta..tapi Benten, dia… ucapannya yakin sekali. Aku saja merinding melihat matanya."

"Iya, Kusuna benar. Lagipula saat melihatnya tadi aku merasa familiar dengan wajahnya."

Gadis bernama Benten berbalik dan memelototi kedua temannya. "Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Ayo pergi."

* * *

"Hina," Mikan memanggil nama gadis yang sedang duduk manis sembari menonton televisi di ruangan yang cukup mewah tersebut. Sedangkan gadis yang dipanggil namanya menoleh dan memberikan senyum lembut khasnya pada gadis itu.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang."

"Di mana?"

"Nii-san sedang keluar. Kira-kira satu jam lagi baru dia kembali," Hina menjawab pertanyaan ambigu dari Mikan.

Sedangkan Mikan yang masih berdiri hanya diam dan terus memandangi ruangan apartemen yang merupakan tempatnya dulu bersama dua rekan kerjanya, Hina dan seorang pemuda lain yang merupakan kakak partner kerjanya itu.

Apartemen itu memiliki begitu banyak kenangan di dalamnya. Tempat di mana dia pernah mencurahkan segala emosi yang dia miliki. Baik itu tangis, tawa, senyum, maupun amarahnya. Tempatnya menuangkan segala cerita yang ia punya selama ia menghabiskan hampir seluruh harinya di sekolah untuk belajar, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, melakukan praktek memasak bersama Hina yang menjadikan si pemuda yang dipanggil 'Nii-san' oleh rekan kerjanya tersebut akan berakhir di tempat tidur dengan dokter yang memeriksanya.

Apartemen ini merupakan rumah kedua baginya. Di mana seluruh hartanya yang paling berharga yang bernama kenangan telah disimpannya dalam setiap sudut ruangan mewah di apartemen tersebut.

Namun semua itu telah berlalu.

Semuanya hanyalah masa lalu kini. Masa lalu yang tak akan pernah bisa ia raih kembali ke dalam masa sekarangnya.

"Duduklah, Ma-"

"Sudah ku katakan sekarang namaku adalah Mikan," sela Mikan cepat. Ia tak mau lagi mendengar nama lain yang dulu pernah ia sandang. Nama yang akan mengingatkannya pada masa lalu.

Senyum Hina serta merta menghilang mendengar ucapan itu. Yang dia tampilkan kini hanyalah tatapan sendu yang ia tujukan untuk sahabat sekaligus partner kerjanya itu. "Apa ini semua karena kabar yang kuberikan setahun yang lalu?"

Mikan melangkah menuju salah satu jendela yang menghadap ke laut. Ia berdiri dan menatap nanar pada pemandangan di hadapannya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Sudah berapa lama kau di sini?" Hina mencoba menghindari perdebatan yang tidak akan ada habisnya dengan bertanya. "Satu tahun," Mikan menjawab singkat.

"Ayah dan ibu bagaimana?" tanya Hina lagi. "Apa mereka tahu kau ada di sini?" Mikan menggeleng sebagai ganti jawaban lalu berujar, "entahlah. Yang jelas aku pergi tanpa memberi tahu mereka."

"Dengan siapa kau tinggal sekarang?"

"Sendiri. Kadang aku menginap di tempat kakek."

"Maki…"

"…."

"Maki,-"

"Mikan. Berapa kali harus aku katakan padamu untuk memanggilku Mikan! Baik dia maupun Maki sudah mati. Mereka sudah mati di New York satu tahun yang lalu. Tidakkah kau mengerti?" bentak Mikan yang mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Membuat rekannya terdiam karena kaget untuk beberapa saat. "Mereka semua hanyalah masa lalu."

"Kalau begitu apa… apa yang kau cari dengan kembali ke sini? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan kau kembali pada masa lalumu?"

"…."

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa semua hanyalah masa lalu. Lalu apa yang kau inginkan sekarang Maki?" gadis berambut panjang itu bertanya kembali. "Masa lalu tidak akan pernah bisa kembali. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mewujudkan masa lalu ke masa sekarang. Tak ada reinkarnasi dalam hal ini. Kau tahu hal itu dengan pasti."

Mikan diam. Begitu pula dengan Hina. Tak seorang pun di antara mereka berdua yang mau membuka suara. Keduanya sama-sama tenggelam dalam alam pemikiran tak berbatas dengan segudang masalah yang memusingkan keduanya. Namun satu hal yang pasti di hadapan mereka saat ini adalah keduanya tengah memikirkan permasalahan yang sama. Permasalahan yang diawali dengan kabar dari gadis bernama Hina itu, yang berlanjut dengan tindakan Mikan sekarang ini.

"Pulanglah Maki. Ayah dan ibu pasti mencemaskanmu," ujar Hina akhirnya. Ia benar-benar lelah bila memikirkan masalah yang dihadapi Mikan saat ini. Namun ia tahu, Mikan jauh lebih tersiksa dengan masalah ini ketimbang dirinya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku belum melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan," tolak Mikan.

"Yang seharusnya kau lakukan adalah tetap berada di New York, bukan di sini dan bukan di kota ini. Pulanglah, ini semua demi dirimu sendiri."

Mikan berbalik dan menatap tajam pada Hina, membuat gadis ayu itu gentar dengan sirat mata Mikan yang menunjukkan kebencian mendalam, meski ia tahu sirat mata yang ia lihat itu tidak ditujukan untuk dirinya.

"Maki,-"

"Aku kembali untuk menghancurkannya. Menghancurkan dia yang telah menghancurkan hidupku. Biar dia tahu bagaimana sakit yang aku rasakan saat kebahagiaanku dicuri dariku!"

"Kau sudah berubah, Maki." Gadis itu masih mencoba untuk menyadarkan sosok sahabatnya yang ia kenal sangat periang, dan juga lugu. Namun itu dulu, sebab yang dilihatnya saat ini hanyakah sosok yang mirip dengan sahabatnya, namun hati dan jiwanya telah berbeda. Hatinya telah dikuasai dendam yang mendalam.

"…."

"Apa kau tidak sadar sekarang kau terlihat begitu berbeda?" ia terus mencoba untuk mencari sisa-sisa keluguan dalam diri gadis itu. Berharap akan ada perubahan pada sosok sahabatnya bila ia berhasil menemukannya.

"Aku tahu itu."

"Kalau kau menghancurkannya, apa bedanya kau dengan dia nantinya? Kalian akan menjadi sama."

"Aku tahu."

"Maki, dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun."

"Aku tahu itu!" bentak Mikan lagi. "Aku tahu, aku tahu dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Aku tahu aku sama saja dengan dirinya. Aku tahu aku berbeda, aku tahu semua itu! Tidak perlu kau ucapkan pun, aku tahu. Aku tahu seperti apa diriku sekarang ini."

"Maki,-"

"Tapi aku juga tidak bisa diam saja dan pasrah pada rasa sakit di hatiku. Aku tidak bisa," ucap Mikan dingin. "Kau tidak akan bisa mengerti karena bukan kau yang mengalaminya. Jadi, lebih baik jangan ikut campur dalam urusanku."

Hina terpaku mendengar nada dingin yang tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya dari sosok Mikan sahabatnya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya bila kabar yang diberikannya akan mengubah sosok sang sahabat sebegitu jauh dari sosok aslinya yang ia kenal dulu.

"Maki-"

"Aku pergi, Hinata."

Usai mengucapkan itu Mikan segera pergi meninggalkan sosok Hinata yang tak bisa mencegah langkahnya. Sedangkan Hinata tak menyadari bila dirinya telah meneteskan air mata bening karena melihat perubahan sosok sahabatnya itu.

"Kabar itu, salahkah bila aku sampaikan padanya, Nii-san?"

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua dari dalam kamar pribadinya mendatangi Hinata dan memeluk sosok adiknya itu. "Kau tidak salah. Dia akan lebih terluka bila tidak mengetahuinya. Biarkan waktu yang mengubah dendamnya."

Dan Hinata menghabiskan sisa tangisnya dalam pelukan Neji, kakaknya.

* * *

Mikan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Mencoba menghentikan laju air dari sepasang iris miliknya. Namun usahanya tak membuahkan hasil, justru tetesan air bernama air mata itu semakin banyak terjatuh.

Saat memasuki lift ia melihat bayangan dirinya yang tampak begitu menyedihkan dengan wajah yang sembab karena tak bisa berhenti menangis. Kesal dengan apa yang ia lihat, ia pun menarik rambut pirang sebahunya hingga lepas dan menunjukkan helaian rambut pirang panjangnya yang terjatuh lembut hingga melewati pinggang.

"Kau yang memulainya, maka aku yang akan mengakhirinya dengan kehancuranmu," desisnya. Lalu keluar dari lift tersebut saat ia telah sampai di lantai dasar, dan dengan langkah lebar ia meninggalkan gedung apartemen tersebut.

* * *

"Mikan."

Suara seseorang memanggilnya yang tengah melewati jalanan di sekitar taman. Saat ia menoleh, didapatinya sosok Gaara menatapnya heran. "Mikan, rambutmu-"

Bruk!

Pelukan tiba-tiba itu jelas membuat Gaara kaget. Apalagi sekarang mereka berada di tempat ramai, jelas mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang tersebut.

"Mikan-"

"Naruto," potong Mikan cepat.

"…."

"**Mulai sekarang panggil aku, Naruto!"**

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Mikan Is Naruto

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Usual Girl? I Don't Think So by Kyra De Riddick aka YumeYume-Chan**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Mikan Is Naruto**

* * *

Hari yang berbeda dan sangat mengejutkan bagi seluruh siswa kelas XI-B5 pagi itu. Seorang gadis yang biasanya tidak begitu menonjol di kelas mereka, bahkan sering terlupakan keberadaannya kini terlihat amat sangat jauh berbeda.

Rambut pirangnya yang pendek tiba-tiba saja menjadi panjang hanya dalam satu malam. Meski penampilannya sebenarnya tidak begitu berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, namun kali ini gadis itu juga sedikit berdandan dengan bedak tipis dan lipgloss -suatu hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya-, sedangkan rambutnya ia kuncir dua.

Jelas, hal itu membuat sedikit banyak siswi menjadi iri dan semakin khawatir ketua OSIS mereka akan semakin dekat dengannya. Penampilan biasanya saja sudah membuat ketua OSIS dekat, apalagi dengan penampilannya yang sekarang.

Namun rasa terkejut itu langsung dirusak dengan kehadiran tiga siswi yang pernah mengancam gadis bernama Mikan alias Naruto itu. Mereka bertiga langsung mendatangi Mikan dan mengajaknya untuk ikut bersama dengan mereka.

Mikan alias Naruto pun ikut saja, sebab ia tidak ingin ada pertengkaran di kelasnya yang mungkin mengakibatkan murid lain menjadi korban dan urusan bisa menjadi panjang.

Tidak, ia belum menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Rupa-rupanya ketiga gadis yang dipimpin oleh Benten itu membawa Naruto ke salah satu toilet sekolah yang jarang digunakan karena letaknya yang cukup jauh dari kelas.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

Grep!

Kedua bahu Mikan ditahan oleh Kusuna dan Uroko atas perintah Benten. Sementara leader mereka tengah bersedekap sambil menatap garang padanya. "Kelihatannya kau ini tipe penantang ya? Baru aku peringatkan kemarin, dan kau sudah berlagak dengan mengubah penampilanmu? Kau mau cari mati denganku hah?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam dan menatap lekat pada Benten. Yang menjadi objek tatapannya jelas merasa kesal dengan sikapnya itu, terlebih lagi ia juga merasa sedikit merinding dengan tatapan benci Naruto yang terasa mengintimidasi.

Ia langsung mencengkram dagu Naruto dengan tangannya dan menghadapkan wajah Naruto ke arahnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi itu. "Hentikan tatapan sialmu itu. Berani sekali kau memandangku begitu. Kau pikir siapa dirimu hah?"

"…."

Kebisuan Naruto yang terus berlanjut jelas membuat kemarahan Benten semakin di ubun-ubun. Ia pun langsung menjambak rambut pirang Naruto yang membuat Naruto merintih sakit. "Hah, akhirnya kau mengeluarkan suara juga. Rupanya kau benar-benar ingin cara kasar ya?"

"Kh, tampar aku kalau kau berani. Tapi akan aku pastikan, kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan tanganmu dalam waktu lama," desis Naruto mengancam.

"Apa maksudmu? Berani sekali kau mengancamku?" bentak Benten. Ia hampir saja menampar Naruto hingga suara teriakan Uroko menghentikan gerakannya. Gadis berambut coklat itu menjauh dari sosok Naruto dan terus mundur hingga tubuhnya menabrak dinding kamar mandi. Wajahnya tampak sangat ketakutan dan suaranya pun terdengar bergetar.

"Ada apa denganmu Uroko?" tanya Kusuna yang bingung melihat sikapnya.

"Dia... dia…"

Naruto tersenyum sinis, "rupanya temanmu itu sudah sadar dengan siapa dia berurusan."

"Kau?" seru Benten yang kemarahannya sudah meledak. Tangannya pun telah terayun menuju wajah Naruto.

"Benten, jangan!" teriakan Uroko Kurama yang merupakan sepupu dari Yakumo Kurama pun menggema di seluruh ruangan toilet tersebut.

* * *

Di saat yang sama dan tempat yang berbeda…

"Aku dengar kemarin kau makan malam dengan Sakura di rumahmu," ucap Gaara saat mereka hanya berdua saja di ruang OSIS. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan terus memainkan PSPnya.

"…."

"…."

Sasuke yang merasa aneh dengan kebisuan Gaara yang tiba-tiba langsung menghentikan gamenya dan mematikan PSPnya tersebut. Ia menatap Gaara dan bertanya, "ada apa?"

"Kemarin aku bertemu Mikan di taman. Semula aku kira itu bukan dia karena rambut pirangnya yang tiba-tiba saja jadi panjang."

"Rambutnya pirang?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Gaara menatapnya dan mengangguk. "Tapi waktu aku mengantarnya belanja dua hari yang lalu rambutnya masih pendek. Besoknya tiba-tiba saja rambutnya mencapai pinggulnya."

"Mungkin saja dia menyambungnya di salon," ucap Sasuke asal dan malas. Ia pikir Gaara akan bicara serius padanya, nyatanya hanya bicara soal rambut gadis yang sedang ia dekati saja. Pembicaraan tidak berguna, menurut Sasuke.

Meski begitu, tetap saja gadis yang sedang didekati Gaara itu sedikit banyak menggali rasa penasarannya. Ada banyak alasan yang menyebabkannya merasa penasaran begini. Pertama, Gaara tidak pernah bercerita banyak soal gadis itu padanya. Yah, meski sebenarnya dia juga jarang bertanya sebab dia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan urusan pribadi Gaara. Tapi tetap saja, gadis itu berhasil menyita perhatian Gaara dan menjauhkan pemuda bermarga Sabaku ini dari dirinya dan Sakura. Terbukti dengan Gaara yang sudah seminggu ini tidak pernah berangkat bersama mereka karena selalu menjemput gadis sahabat Sakura itu, atau tidak lagi menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka karena sibuk mengajari Mikan.

Yang kedua, sifat dan sikap Gaara jadi banyak berubah karena gadis itu, meski tidak signifikan. Terlalu banyak bukti untuk hal itu. Mulai dari membaca novel bergenre _romance_, suatu hal yang seingat Sasuke belum pernah dilakukan oleh ketuanya itu. Menemani seorang gadis berbelanja, membantunya belajar, dan sekarang membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak berguna.

Sasuke benar-benar dibuat penasaran dengan sosok Mikan yang sebenarnya. Gaara hanya pernah bilang bahwa gadis itu memang biasa-biasa saja, namun ada sesuatu yang menarik dari dirinya. Semula ia sangsi, memangnya siapa yang bisa membuatnya tertarik selain Sakura? Bahkan menurut pengalamannya bersama Gaara selama ini, pemuda bungsu Sabaku itu tidak pernah lagi menaruh minat penuh terhadap gadis sejak ia putus dengan Sakura waktu kelas tiga SMP.

Jadi, semenarik apa Mikan itu sebenarnya?

Untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya itu lah Sasuke mulai ikut out of character dengan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sekiranya bisa memberinya bayangan akan gadis bernama Mikan itu pada Gaara. "Memangnya seperti apa gadis itu?"

Gaara yang sedari tadi sibuk dalam pemikirannya sendiri akhirnya kembali ke dunia tempatnya berpijak, tepatnya ruangan tempatnya melamun. Ia menatap Sasuke heran, masih belum mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Maksudku, ciri-ciri dan sifatnya," ucap Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Hm, rambutnya pirang cerah sebahu, tapi kemarin sudah melewati pinggulnya," ucap Gaara, membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar kalimat tambahan yang tidak diperlukan.

"Matanya berwarna biru." Telinga Sasuke langsung berdiri mendengarnya. Ia menatap Gaara lekat seolah berharap Gaara tidak akan menyebutkan ciri-ciri lain yang membuatnya mengingat seseorang yang sudah pergi.

"Lalu-"

Drrrt! Drrrt!

Suara getar ponsel mengejutkan mereka berdua yang terlalu serius dalam arti yang berbeda. Segera saja Gaara mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di saku celana kanannya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca nama penelepon yang ada di layar ponselnya, "Sakura? Ada apa dia meneleponku?" tanyanya pada Sasuke yang dibalas dengan bahu yang diangkat.

Ia pun menekan tombol 'terima' di ponselnya untuk menjawab keheranannya itu. "Ada apa Sakura?"

"Apa? Kenapa kau menangis? Aku tidak mengerti yang kau bicarakan."

Mendengar ucapan Gaara yang berkata pacarnya menangis, segera saja Sasuke merebut ponsel Gaara dan bertanya khawatir pada Sakura. "Sakura? Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?"

"Apa? Baiklah, aku akan memberitahunya, kami akan segera ke sana," ucap Sasuke cepat lalu mengembalikan ponsel Gaara.

"Ada apa?"

"Mikan ditemukan pingsan di toilet gedung B dan sekarang ia ada di rumah sakit Konoha," ucap Sasuke pelan. Namun gerakan Gaara tidak sepelan ucapan Sasuke, sebab yang dilihatnya adalah pintu OSIS yang sudah menjeblak terbuka tanpa ditutup lagi. Ia pun segera lari untuk mengejar Gaara.

* * *

"Gaara, aku antar. Kau bisa ikut menginap di rumah sakit kalau berkendara dalam keadaan kacau," ucap Sasuke setelah berhasil menyusul Gaara di parkiran sekolah.

"Thanks," ucap Gaara lalu segera masuk ke mobil Sasuke.

Sepanjang perjalanan Gaara tampak sibuk menelepon nomor Sakura, namun tak jua diangkat oleh sahabat sekaligus mantannya tersebut. Hal ini membuatnya berteriak kesal sekaligus mengusik konsentrasi Sasuke yang sedang menyetir.

"Tenanglah, kau ini benar-benar out of character," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa Sakura mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Gaara lagi. Sasuke hanya menjawab tidak ada melalui gelengan kepalanya dan tersu berkonsentrasi pada jalanan. Setelah kurang lebih 20 menit berjuang di jalanan Konoha yang cukup macet dengan kecemasan Gaara yang menyiksa, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di rumah sakit yang dimaksud.

Gaara langsung meninggalkan mobil Sasuke dan mendahuluinya untuk masuk ke rumah sakit, sementara Sasuke mengejarnya di belakang. Mengabaikan peraturan yang menwajibkan ketenangan di dalam rumah sakit.

"_**Siapa namanya, Sakura?"**_

"_**Mikan."**_

"_**Rambutnya pirang cerah sebahu, tapi kemarin sudah melewati pinggulnya."**_

"_**Matanya berwarna biru."**_

Langkah Sasuke mendadak terasa berat saat potongan percakapan seputar gadis bernama 'Mikan' itu terulang dalam indera pendengarannya. Dadanya berdebar keras dan napasnya terasa sesak saat semua potongan percakapan itu membentuk satu kesimpulan yang ia harap jauh dari kata 'tepat'.

Ia pun menatap pada sosok Gaara yang sudah berhenti sekitar sepuluh meter di depannya, menghampiri kepala sekolah mereka, seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dan seorang pria berambut pirang.

Tubuh Sasuke pun semakin menegang menyadari siapa wanita berambut merah dan pria berambut pirang itu. Ia tak lagi kuasa untuk melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh lagi untuk mendekat pada mereka.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berdiri dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri tubuhnya, dan berusaha agar tubuhnya tidak terjatuh, sebab ia tak lagi merasakan kedua kakiknya memijak bumi saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terucap dari bibir Gaara, "apa anda keluarga Mikan? Ah, maksudku Naruto. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Sasuke-kun," dan saat ia mendengar suara Sakura memanggil namanya, yang membuat fokus semua orang teralih padanya. Termasuk pasangan suami-isteri Namikaze di hadapannya.

"Naruto…" bibirnya mengucapkan nama itu dengan kelu.

* * *

**TBC**

**untuk sekitar dua minggu ke depan, saya gak janji bisa update cepat. ada beberapa masalah yang membuat saya tidak bisa melakukannya. karena itulah, saya mengupdate fic, sekali dua chapter.**

**terima kasih...  
**


	7. Masa Lalu Dan Masa Kini

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Usual Girl? I Don't Think So by Kyra De Riddick aka YumeYume-Chan**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Masa Lalu dan Masa Kini**

* * *

"Sasuke, kau juga datang?" wanita berambut merah berwajah anggun memecah keheningan yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk tempat itu.

"Kaasan, tousan, Naruto…"

"Naruto sedang diperiksa oleh Tsunade-sensei di dalam," wanita berambut merah bernama Kushina itu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang tidak selesai. Lalu ia beralih pada Gaara, dan tersenyum lembut padanya. "Kau teman Naruto yang membantunya belajar kan? Paman Orochimaru yang mengatakannya pada kami. Terima kasih ya? Naruto itu memang susah sekali kalau disuruh belajar."

"Ah, ya. Saya Gaara, senang bisa membantu Mikan, ah maksudku Naruto," ucap Gaara canggung sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Suara pintu yang dibuka dan suara helaan napas seorang wanita membuat fokus semua orang teralih pada wanita berambut pirang pucat tersebut. "Tsunade-sensei, bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" pria berambut pirang yang berusia sekitar empat puluh tahun itu akhirnya membuka suara setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya kelelahan," ucap Tsunade setelah sebelumnya menatap satu-satu pada pengunjung Naruto. Semua yang ada di tempat itu pun menghela napas lega.

"Nenek, kalau hanya kelelahan kenapa dia harus masuk ke ruang ICU? Lalu kenapa nenek lama sekali di dalam? Nenek tidak bohong pada kami kan?" Sakura yang merupakan cucu Tsunade yang memang bercita-cita menjadi dokter itu membuat semua orang yang tadinya sudah menghela napas lega, jadi menatap cemas pada Tsunade.

Tsunade sendiri langsung menatap sinis pada Orochimaru, "tanyakan saja pada kepala sekolah kalian yang terlalu panik sampai-sampai aku dipaksa memasukkan Naruto ke ruang ICU dan diharuskan memeriksanya sedetail mungkin!"

Orochimaru langsung menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah saat ditatap oleh Gaara, Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan. "Ahahahaha, aku kan khawatir pada cucuku," ucapnya beralasan.

"Untung saja kau teman lamaku. Kalau bukan, sudah kukuliti kau hidup-hidup," ucap Tsunade lalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut disusul Orochimaru, Minato, serta Kushina. Menyisakan Gaara, Sakura, dan Sasuke di tempat itu.

Ketiga orang yang tersisa di tempat itu tenggelam dalam alam pikirnya masing-masing. Tak ada yang buka suara sampai Gaara melisankan tanya yang ada dalam pikirannya. "Kau kenal Naruto?"

Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke saat Gaara bertanya, menantikan jawaban apa yang akan muncul dari pacarnya itu. "Kami tetangga saat masih kecil dulu."

"Kenapa-"

"Aku mengenalnya sebagai Naruto, bukan sebagai 'Mikan'," ucap Sasuke menekankan nama Mikan yang membuat Sakura mendadak jadi gelisah.

"Sasuke-kun, sebaiknya kita kembali ke sekolah," ucap Sakura pelan, namun ajakannya diabaikan Sasuke dengan pertanyaan lain, "kenapa dia bisa pingsan?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya sebelum menjawab, "teman-teman bilang, Benten dan dua orang temannya mendatangi Mikan, maksudku Naruto, tadi pagi. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sasuke pun berdiri dan mengajak Sakura untuk pulang bersama dengannya. Sementara Gaara diminta untuk menjaga Naruto.

* * *

Keheningan mengisi susana mobil Sasuke selama mereka dalam perjalanan kembali ke sekolah. Sakura terus menunduk, tak berani menatap pacarnya yang ia yakini sedang marah. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalanan, tak berminat membuka percakapan.

Lima belas menit kemudian, mobil Sasuke pun berhenti. Namun bukan di parkiran sekolah, melainkan di sebuah bukit yang letaknya berada di belakang sekolah. Sakura tahu mereka akan segera bicara serius.

"Kenapa?" hanya satu kata tanya itu yang diucapkan Sasuke, namun Sakura sudah tahu pasti apa maksud pertanyaan yang terdengar ambigu tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf," Sakura berkata tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Wajahnya masih setia menatap jemarinya yang saling bertautan, gugup dan takut.

Sasuke menekan salah satu tombol di mobilnya, membuat atap mobilnya terbuka. Hembusan angin musim panas cukup menyejukkan mereka saat itu. "Aku meminta alasanmu, Sakura."

"Kalau aku mengatakannya padamu, apa kau bisa menjamin bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?" Sakura balik bertanya. Sementara giliran Sasuke yang diam kini.

"Hubungan kita sudah satu setengah tahun, tapi setengah tahun di awal hubungan kita kulalui dengan menyimpan luka dan terus memaklumi sikapmu yang sering menganggapku sebagai dia. Bersabar dengan semua sikap egoismu yang sering mengamuk dan menyalahkanku saat itu. Dan saat kau bilang kalau kau mencintaiku setahun yang lalu, aku begitu bahagia. Seolah semua luka yang aku rasakan enam bulan sebelumnya tak pernah aku rasakan. Tapi kemudian dia muncul."

"…."

"Menurutmu apa aku akan bisa mengatakannya padamu dengan mudah? Mengatakan bahwa gadis yang kau cintai yang telah meninggalkanmu telah kembali dan menjadi temanku. Apa kau pikir aku akan sanggup?"

"…."

"Aku bukan malaikat Sasuke-kun. Aku bukan malaikat yang dengan segala kebaikan yang ia miliki akan mampu mengorbankan perasaannya dan melepas orang yang ia cintai begitu saja. Aku manusia biasa. Aku hanyalah perempuan biasa yang mencoba mempertahankan orang yang ia cintai. Apa aku salah?"

Bulir-bulir air mata menjadi penutup kata-kata Sakura. Seolah aliran bening itu menjadi penegas akan rasa sakit yang dirasakan gadis itu jauh di dalam hatinya. Seolah aliran bening itu ingin menunjukkan betapa hati gadis itu terluka saat kekasih hatinya yang sering mengucapkan kata cinta dengan tindakannya itu masih memikirkan gadis lain yang telah meninggalkannya.

Sakit. Hati gadis itu begitu sakit…

Sasuke yang sedari tadi terdiam pun pada akhirnya menoleh pada sosok pacarnya yang sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya yang telah pecah. Dapat dilihatnya kekasihnya tengah sesenggukan dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Tak tahan melihatnya, ia pun menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. Dan dalam pelukannya itu lah, tangis gadis itu benar-benar pecah. "Maaf," ujarnya pelan pada sosok gadis yang ia cintai itu.

"Maafkan aku. Semuanya salahku," ia berujar pelan. "Tapi aku tidak berbohong padamu. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

* * *

Gaara masih setia duduk di samping ranjang Naruto yang masih lelap tertidur dengan alat bantu pernafasan di hidungnya. Ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan lembut, dan meletakkannya di pipinya.

"Gara-gara kepala sekolah yang berlebihan, aku jadi merasa kau akan pergi jauh. Aku rasa aku akan lebih tenang kalau kau mau membuka matamu," ia berujar pelan sembari meletakkan kembali tangan Naruto di samping tubuhnya.

Merasa kepalanya sedikit berat, ia pun merebahkan kepalanya di samping Naruto, dan terbang ke alam mimpi untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang penat untuk sejenak. Tak dilihatnya buliran air mata yang jatuh dari mata gadis itu.

Untuk lima menit berikutnya, Naruto hanya diam dan mendengarkan desah nafas teratur dari pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas pun digunakannya untuk melepas alat bantu pernapasan yang diletakkan di hidungnya. Lalu ia membelai lembut kepala Gaara yang tampak tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Kenapa?" ia bertanya lirih, masih dengan air mata yang senantiasa terjatuh dari sepasang iris langit miliknya.

'Kenapa kau harus hadir sekarang?'

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick**

**-oOOOo-**

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" seorang pria berumur berambut panjang bertanya pada dua orang di hadapannya setelah melihat keadaan Naruto dari kamera yang disembunyikannya di kamar perawatan gadis itu.

Wanita berambut merah hanya diam dan mengusap lembut tangan suaminya yang berambut pirang. "Kami pikir akan lebih baik bila kami membawanya kembali ke New York."

"Apa menurutmu dia akan menurut, Minato-kun?" wanita berambut merah itu bertanya pada suaminya.

"Entahlah."

Pria berumur berambut panjang, Orochimaru, pun kembali berkomentar, "kalau kalian mau, dia bisa tinggal di rumahku. Selama ini, dia juga begitu."

"Tapi paman-"

Ucapan wanita berambut merah terpotong saat dokter yang menangani Naruto masuk. "Dari pada kalian membahas hal yang sulit ditemukan jalan keluarnya, lebih baik kalian lihat ini," ujarnya sembari menunjukkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat."

* * *

Malam telah membelai bumi Konoha, lampu-lampu telah menyala untuk menghalau kegelapan yang menakutkan. Namun tidak begitu dengan rumah sakit Konoha. Para suster dan satpam yang bertugas malam telah mematikan lampu-lampu yang ada di lobi, dan beberapa ruangan rumah sakit agar pasien mereka bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Kamar Namikaze-san, oke. Tugasku selesai," ucap suster berambut coklat sebahu itu lalu meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Tak dilihatnya seseorang keluar dari balik tirai jendela dan melangkah pelan menuju gadis bernama Naruto yang tengah lelap. Ia terus mendekat pada ranjang gadis itu, dan baru berhenti setelah ia sampai di ranjang tersebut.

"Langkah kakimu tak berubah, Sasuke," gadis yang disangka telah lelap itu membuka matanya, menunjukkan iris biru langitnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ini aku?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "tumbuh denganmu selama hampir 14 tahun membuatku menghafal setiap langkahmu. Membuatku mampu membaca apa yang kau rasakan hanya dengan mendengar suara langkah kakimu."

Sejenak, Sasuke terkejut dibuatnya. Namun hanya sejenak, sebab setelahnya Sasuke langsung menatap datar padanya. "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sudah pulang?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar, menyalahkan gadis di hadapannya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu berkata, "kalau aku bilang, apa kau akan meninggalkan Sakura?"

Sasuke diam, tapi tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Katakan Sasuke, apa kau akan meninggalkan Sakura demi aku?"

Sasuke langsung merasa ia berada dalam titian rapuh. Di mana di masing-masing ujung titian telah berdiri dua gadis yang berbeda, namun sangat berarti baginya. Ia tak tahu kemana ia harus melangkah, namun ia juga tak bisa terus berdiam diri di tempatnya, sebab titiannya akan segera hancur. Jadi, kemana dia akan melangkah? Pada siapa dia akan memilih? Masa lalunya, atau masa sekarangnya?

Naruto atau Sakura?

* * *

"Benten, aku takut. Bagaimana kalau dia membalas kita?" gadis berambut coklat itu bertanya dengan nada khawatir pada gadis berambut hitam keabu-abuan yang sedang menyetir. Membuat gadis itu menggeram kesal. "Kita kan tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya, belum juga aku tampar dia sudah pingsan duluan. Cih! Dasar gadis lemah!"

"Tapi-"

"Diamlah!"

"Uroko, benar Benten. Kau tahu kan siapa dia?" Kusuna ikut berkomentar membuat Benten semakin kesal.

"Kalian berdua diam saja! Memangnya siapa yang berani macam-macam dengan kita?"

"Benten, awas!"

Ckiiit…

Ketiga pasang mata berbeda warna itu menatap horor pada pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Seseorang telah berdiri menghadang mobil mereka, namun tak diketahui dengan jelas siapa dia, sebab ia memakai topi hitam.

Benten yang kesal pun langsung keluar dari mobil dan melabrak orang itu. "Hei, kau gila ya? Mau mati apa? Cepat menyingkir dari jalan kami."

Orang itu hanya diam, namun ia melepas topinya, membuat Benten dan kedua temannya yang masih di dalam mobil menatap kaget sekaligus takut. "Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh milikku."

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Rival

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Usual Girl by Kyra De Riddick**

**Warning!**

**OOC, So Many Typos, Author newbe, dll.**

**Chapter 8**

**Rival**

* * *

"Eh, Benarkah? Dia?"

"Iya, padahal dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada yang menyangka kan?"

"Ah, kalau aku tahu, aku pasti akan baik-baik padanya."

"Iya, aku juga. Dia kan orang kaya."

"Ah, siapa yang menyangka dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Maki model terkenal itu kan?"

Konoha International High School digegerkan dengan kedatangan seorang model ternama yang sempat menghilang selama dua tahun. Sebenarnya lebih tepatnya bukan 'kedatangan', tetapi karena mereka baru tahu bila gadis 'biasa' yang tak pernah mereka pedulikan keberadaannya adalah sang model yang tengah bersembunyi untuk merasakan kehidupan yang bebas dari dunia glamour.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Uzumaki Naruto? Maki, model yang telah merajai dunia modeling tidak hanya di Konoha, dan kota-kota yang berada dalam lingkup Jepang, melainkan juga telah menguasai catwalk di kancah internasional.

Gadis yang selalu berpasangan dengan Hinata Hyuuga (Hina) dan selalu setia dengan fotografer muda mereka yang sangat berbakat dan tidak lain adalah kakak dari Hinata Hyuuga sendiri, Neji Hyuuga. Mereka bertiga begitu terkenal dengan kekompakan mereka. Dengan bakat dari Neji dan kecantikan alami yang dimiliki oleh kedua gadis itu, mereka selalu bisa menghasilkan foto-foto yang begitu memukau di setiap majalah.

Tak terkatakan berapa banyak merk-merk pakaian ternama yang diiklankan olehnya, baik itu di Jepang, New York, Paris, London. Belum terhitung alat-alat make up, parfum, mobil, dan masih banyak lagi prestasi yang telah ia torehkan dalam dunia modeling tersebut, meski usianya saat itu terbilang masih sangat muda.

Namun saat usianya empat belas tahun, tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu, ia tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari dunia entertain tanpa kabar yang jelas. Pihak manajemennya hanya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya dengan serius. Tapi di mana ia bersekolah, tak ada yang tahu. Yang jelas, ia telah meninggalkan dunia modeling yang telah membesarkan namanya, dan juga telah membantunya menunjang perekonomiannya sendiri.

Dan kini, ia tiba-tiba muncul setelah selama dua tahun menghilang dan selama setahun dalam persembunyiannya ia menyamar sebagai gadis biasa atas bantuan kepala sekolah KIHS, Orochimaru, yang merupakan sahabat dari Jiraiya, kakek Naruto. Ia sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai cucunya sendiri, bahkan sangat menyayangi gadis itu sehingga dengan senang hati ia menyembunyikan Naruto di sekolahnya.

Itu baru dari sisi pribadi seorang Uzumaki Naruto saja. Belum dijelaskan tentang latar belakang kedua orang tuanya yang juga sama terkenalnya, meski dalam dunia yang berbeda. Bila Naruto menguasai dunia modeling, maka Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina menguasai dunia bisnis dengan perusahaan mereka yang tersebar tidak hanya di Asia, melainkan juga di beberapa Negara Eropa dan Amerika.

Mereka benar-benar keluarga yang tak bisa diremehkan kualitasnya. Maka jelas saja bila kemunculan Naruto semakin menggegerkan sekolah tersebut.

* * *

Suara deru motor yang memasuki halaman sekolah KIHS mengalihkan konsentrasi setiap murid yang tadinya bergosip ria akan model terkenal tersebut. Dengan segera semua kepala melihat melalui jendela terdekat. Sedangkan yang masih di halaman dan di lantai bawah menunggu kedatangan model terkenal yang sedang dekat dengan ketua OSIS mereka.

"Wah, yang tadi seru sekali. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa ngebut juga," suara model itu ditangkap baik-baik oleh para murid di sekitar mereka.

"Hm, lain kali aku tunjukkan yang lebih seru," suara ketua OSIS pun ikut dicuri dengar.

Naruto yang masih mengenakan helm pun membuka helmnya, dan menunjukkan helaian pirang panjang yang begitu indah. Rambutnya ia biarkan terurai sebab sebelumnya ia menggunakan helm. Dan selama berjalan dengan Gaara, ia tampak sibuk menguncir rambutnya di setiap sisi kepalanya. Namun hal itu tentu saja sulit untuk dilakukan mengingat ia tak menggunakan cermin.

Melihatnya Gaara pun berinisiatif menolong gadis itu. Ia menggandeng tangan Naruto unuk mengikutinya ke salah satu mobil dan menghadapkan gadis itu pada kaca jendela mobil tersebut. Lalu ia menguncirkan rambut pirang Naruto dengan rapi. Menghasilkan senyum manis dari gadis yang kini telah menunjukkan kecantikan yang selama setahun ini ia sembunyikan dalam wujud gadis biasa.

Melihat hal ini, para siswa yang sudah berencana untuk menggaet Naruto menjadi pacar mereka langsung gigit jari dan mundur teratur. Begitu pula dengan para penggemar Gaara.

Hei, ketua OSIS tampan seperti Sabaku No Gaara jelas sangat serasi berdampingan dengan gadis secantik Uzumaki Naruto sang model kan? Siapa yang ingin membantah hal ini?

Setelah segala urusan merapikan rambut selesai, mereka pun kembali melangkah menuju ke dalam gedung sekolah dan berpisah di tangga yang menuju kelas masing-masing. Mereka tak menyadari bila Sasuke telah memperhatikan mereka berdua sejak memasuki halaman sekolah.

* * *

Naruto menatap heran bangkunya yang penuh dengan buket bunga berbagai jenis serta kado-kado kecil yang entah apa isinya. Belum lagi spanduk yang bertuliskan: "SELAMAT DATANG UZUMAKI NARUTO".

Ia lalu tersenyum dan menatap Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Kemudian ia berbalik dan masih dengan senyum lembutnya ia menatap pada murid-murid yang berdesakan masuk ke kelasnya. Lalu berkata, "Terima kasih. Tapi hadiah ini untuk Uzumaki Naruto. Jadi pertanyaanya, bagaimana kalau hari ini aku adalah Mikan?"

Murid-murid tersebut langsung membisu di tempat. Tak ada yang berani mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, tak seperti sebelumnya yang langsung menyapa Naruto saat melihatnya.

"Kalian bersikap seolah aku adalah murid baru di sini, jadi kalian anggap apa aku yang selama setahun ini bersama kalian? Mikan, Naruto, Maki, Uzumaki Naruto adalah aku, lho."

"Lagipula hari ini aku hanya ingin berpamitan pada kalian," ucapan itu langsung membuat para murid yang tadi diam menegakkan kepalanya, tak terkecuali Sakura. "Karena mulai hari ini, aku dan sahabatku," Naruto berujar sembari memeluk Sakura dari belakang, "akan pindah ke gedung A."

Cup!

Satu kecupan di pipi Sakura menjadi penutup ucapan Naruto yang disertai senyum manisnya. "Mik- ah, Naruto, apa maksudmu?" Sakura bertanya pelan. Masih bingung.

"Aku minta tolong pada kakek untuk memindahkan kita berdua ke kelas Gaara. Jadi kita bisa sekelas dengan Sasuke dan Gaara," ujar Naruto riang. Setelah menenangkan Sakura, ia pun menarik gadis itu keluar dari kelas dan menuju ke kelas baru mereka di gedung A.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick**

**-oOOOo-**

"Kau tidak marah padaku?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Sakura itu menghentikan langkah Naruto yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Namun ia tidak berbalik. Ia hanya diam dan menatap ke depan. Helaian rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir dua tampak menari lembut karena kibasan angin semilir yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang terbuka.

Sakura maju selangkah saat ia tidak mendapat respon dari Naruto. "Aku mengenalkanmu pada Gaara, untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalah yang aku rasakan selama ini. Aku juga sengaja memanggilmu 'Mikan' untuk menyembunyikan keberadaanmu dari Sasuke-kun."

"…."

"Naruto-"

"Apa sudah hilang?"

"Apa?"

Masih tanpa berbalik menatap Sakura, Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya, "apa rasa bersalahmu sudah hilang? Apa kau sudah merasa tenang? Apa kau sudah puas sekarang?"

"…."

"Aku akan merebutnya kembali. Milikku, akan aku rebut kembali."

Sakura menatap tidak percaya pada Naruto. seketika rasa takut menguasai tubuhnya dalam sekejap. Ia bahkan tak mampu menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak gemetar dan menahan debaran jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

"Kau…"

Naruto berbalik dan menatap langsung pada Sakura. Iris birunya menyiratkan kebencian mendalam pada gadis yang telah menemaninya selama setahun ini, membuat Sakura yang ditatap semakin gentar dan takut.

"Kau takut? Kau sakit? Apa kau merasa sakit saat mendengar aku akan merebutnya darimu?" suara bentakan itu menahan laju suara Sakura di tenggorokannya. Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk melisankan meski hanya sebuah kata.

"Menurutmu rasa sakit yang aku rasakan seperti apa? Kau yang baru mendengarnya sudah tentu merasa sakit saat mendengar orang yang kau cintai akan direbut darimu," ucap Naruto kembali dengan nada rendah, "lalu kau pikir bagaimana dengan perasaanku?" ia berteriak histeris.

"Kau sakit kan saat mendengarnya? Lalu menurutmu bagaimana denganku yang menerima kabar itu? Kabar bahwa orang yang aku cintai telah dicuri dariku? Apa kau pikir dengan menjadi temanku, dengan mengenalkanku pada Gaara semua rasa sakit yang aku pendam selama satu tahun ini akan hilang? Akan sembuh?

Tidak! Rasa sakit itu tidak akan pernah bisa hilang hingga aku merebutnya kembali. Hingga aku mengambilnya kembali darimu! Darimu yang mencurinya dariku!"

"Kau yang meninggalkannya!" Sakura menjerit dengan sekuat tenaganya. Beruntung, saat ini mereka berada di lorong yang menghubungkan gedung A dan gedung B, dan saat ini juga sudah waktunya kelas dimulai sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar pertengkaran dua gadis cantik ini.

Desahan nafas yang terengah-engah menjadi _sound effect_ atas dua gadis yang tak mampu lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata. Mereka hanya saling menatap dengan rasa persaingan untuk memenangkan hati seseorang yang sama-sama mereka cintai.

Betapa tatapan kebencian Naruto terasa begitu menyakitkan di mata Sakura. Sosok gadis yang ia kenal begitu ramah dan selalu menemaninya, serta mendengar curahan hatinya kini telah menjelma menjadi musuh terkuatnya untuk memenangkan hati pacarnya sendiri.

Sementara bagi Naruto, kalimat terakhir Sakura bagai pedang yang menghujam telak pada jantungnya. Meski berat untuk ia akui, memang ia lah yang meninggalkan Sasuke ke New York. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak saat mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Sakura yang menjadi saingannya. Gadis yang ia anggap telah mencuri miliknya yang paling berharga. Sasuke-nya.

Tetesan air mata bening pun terjatuh dari iris biru Naruto, mengakhiri aksi adu tatap antara dua gadis yang hubungannya bukan lagi sebagai sahabat.

"Jangan bicara seolah kau mengenalku. Karena sedikit pun, kau tidak mengenalku," Naruto berdesis pelan sebelum meninggalkan Sakura yang juga telah mengalirkan cairan bening dari sepasang emerald miliknya tepat sedetik setelah Naruto berbalik. Gadis itu berlutut di lantai, dan terus menangis dalam diamnya.

"Sasuke-kun, hiks…."

* * *

"Hinata, tolong persiapkan debutku kembali."

"Apa?"

"Lakukan saja. Maki akan kembali ke atas catwalk."

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Pilihan

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Usual Girl? I Don't Think So by Kyra De Riddick aka YumeYume-Chan**

**Chapter 9**

**Pilihan**

* * *

Gaara mengetuk pintu ruang kesehatan yang berwarna putih itu sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Dilihatnya sesosok tubuh tengah terlelap di atas salah satu tempat tidur yang disediakan untuk murid yang sedang sakit. Ia lalu menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidur yang digunakan Naruto. Ditatapnya gadis itu dengan pandangan teduh, ia lalu berbisik lirih, "melihatmu tidur nyenyak begini benar-benar membuatku takut."

"…."

"Kau seperti akan pergi jauh."

Tangan Gaara mengusap helaian halus berwarna pirang di kepala Naruto dengan lembut. Ia begitu menikmati kegiatannya itu hingga ia tak menyadari tangan kiri Naruto yang berada di dekatnya bergerak pelan. "Putri Naruto harus diberi permen baru bisa bangun," ia berujar pelan. Membuat Gaara tersentak karenanya.

Dengan segera ia menarik tangannya dan langsung berdiri, menatap heran pada gadis itu. Dan saat dilihatnya mata itu terbuka dan menunjukkan warna _blue sapphire_nya, ia tersenyum kecil dan duduk kembali. "Kau mengerjaiku?"

Naruto mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi setengah duduk. "Menurutmu?" tanyanya dengan senyum iseng. Melihatnya Gaara pun mengambil sebungkus permen coklat yang memang dipesan Naruto lewat SMS.

Dengan segera Naruto mengambilnya dan melahap permen tersebut tanpa lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda berambut merah tersebut. "Kau ini kenapa harus bilang sakit kalau terlambat masuk kelas? Kepala sekolah membuat geger kelas kita tadi."

Naruto langsung tertawa keras hingga tersedak permennya sendiri. Sedangkan Gaara dengan telaten memijit tengkuk gadis berambut pirang tersebut dengan kepala yang menggeleng-geleng kecil, tidak percaya gadis di hadapannya akan tersedak karena permen.

"Kau ini benar-benar aneh. Mana ada model yang bersikap sepertimu?" Gaara menyahut setelah Naruto berhenti tersedak dan kini menatap pada pemuda berambut merah yang masih memegang belakang kepalanya.

Adu tatap pun kembali terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Dua pasang permata berbeda warna saling beradu keindahan yang menciptakan harmoni tersendiri bagi kedua pemilik iris tersebut. Emerald dan safir, betapa bias matahari yang terpancar dari kedua iris mata mereka telah menjebak keduanya dalam sebuah dunia putih penuh kedamaian dan kesucian yang hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua.

Dan bersama keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka, juga debaran jantung entah milik siapa yang bernyanyi merdu, keduanya terhanyut dalam arus perasaan yang lebih jujur. Di mana keindahan yang hanya terlihat saat mereka memejamkan mata telah tersaji bersama kehangatan di hati mereka berdua.

Tak ada yang memulai, tak ada yang mendahului, dan tak ada yang memaksa, keduanya hanya jujur pada tuntutan di hati mereka untuk meniadakan jarak yang tersisa.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick**

**-oOOOo-**

Kedua insan itu tenggelam dalam kebisuan. Tak ada keberanian yang hadir di hati mereka untuk memulai percakapan yang biasanya begitu mudah mereka lakukan. Bahkan tak ada pandangan yang saling beradu untuk menyelami pemikiran yang terbaca melalui sirat mata yang lebih jujur dari apapun. Semuanya tenggelam dalam keheningan.

"Maaf," insan bergender lelaki memulai pembicaraan dengan ragu tanpa berani menatap safir milik gadis musim panas yang masih dalam posisi setengah duduk yang juga tak menatapnya.

Mendengar satu kata yang tercipta dari pemuda berambut merah tersebut, pemilik helaian sutra emas itu menatap pemilik tanda lahir unik di keningnya. "Kenapa?" pertanyaan ambigu diajukannya sebelum menjelaskan maksud pertanyaan tersebut. "Kenapa meminta maaf?"

Mata hijau yang sedari tadi tersembunyi karena tempatnya bernaung terus menatap lantai pun kini menampilkan kembali keindahannya dengan bias kebingungan yang tak terlisan darinya.

Ia tak mengerti mengapa gadis ayu di hadapannya mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut. Bukankah seharusnya ia marah padanya? Marah sebab ia yang mengaku teman telah lancang melewati batas sebuah hubungan persahabatan yang mereka bina dan berbalik mengambil kesempatan saat gadis itu lengah. Meski ia tak sepenuhnya setuju bila dirinya dikatakan 'mengambil kesempatan'. Ia hanya tak kuasa menahan kejujuran yang ia simpan terlampau dalam di dalam sanubarinya.

Dilihatnya iris safir itu menatapnya sendu, seolah ia merasa terbuang dan tak berarti. "Jangan meminta maaf bila itu ungkapan kejujuran di hatimu. Meminta maaf padaku sama saja kau menganggapku sebagai pelarian atas keputus-asaanmu."

"Aku tak bermaksud-"

Bantahan yang ingin diucapkannya teredam oleh bingkai lembut di wajahnya yang tercipta dari sepasang tangan milik gadis di hadapannya. Dilihatnya iris safir itu membahasakan untaian kalimat tak tercipta melalui sirat matanya.

Dan tak perlu lagi kalimat untuknya memahami bahasa hati yang ingin dijeritkan gadis itu bersama air matanya yang tertumpah. Sebab ia sudah memahaminya. Dan diam adalah keputusan paling tepat baginya saat menerima beban dari tubuh gadis yang kini memeluknya erat dengan air mata yang tertumpah dan kesedihan tanpa kata dalam tangis bisunya.

Membiarkan semuanya mengalir bersama waktu yang akan memutuskan untuk menjawab adalah satu-satunya hal yang dilakukan oleh Sabaku No Gaara. Tak lagi ia ingin memaksakan kehendak hatinya ataupun perasaannya untuk meraih sesuatu yang tak teraih.

Biarlah…

Biarlah semuanya larut bersama hujan takdir…

Biarlah semuanya terbang bersama angin…

Biarlah semuanya menentukan tempat mereka sendiri…

Karena ia tak bisa memaksa masuk di dalamnya, sebab ia tak ingin merusak kembali hati gadis yang telah terluka itu.

Bila ia memang memiliki tempat di relung hati gadis itu, maka ia akan mendapatkannya. Namun kini, biarlah gadis itu menjemput masa lalunya.

Masa lalu yang masih mengisi hatinya…

* * *

Pemuda berambut raven itu menatap pada sosok gadisnya yang masih diam seribu bahasa. Jejak-jejak air mata yang tertumpah dari iris hijaunya masihlah berbekas. Air mata kesedihan yang sangat ia benci bila harus tertumpah dari mata gadis yang selalu terlihat ceria itu. Namun ia pun tak memiliki kuasa untuk menyingkirkan sumber kesedihan sang gadis seperti ia menyingkirkan tiga sosok yang telah melukai miliknya yang lain. Sebab sumber kesedihan gadis itu masihlah miliknya juga.

Pikirannya melayang ke awan yang seolah telah menjadi kanvas yang dilukis oleh angin. Menunjukkan lukisan seorang gadis lain miliknya. Gadis yang begitu bersahabat dengan musim panas. Gadis yang benar-benar serupa dengan musim panas, tak hanya cirinya, melainkan juga sifatnya. Ceria dan hangat.

Berbeda dengan sosok gadis yang ditangkap oleh sepasang onyx miliknya saat ini. Gadis yang menggambarkan musim semi yang lembut dan menenangkan bersama keindahan alami yang ia miliki. Gadis yang memiliki nama yang serupa dengan tanaman khas negrinya.

Sakura…

Gadis itu pun benar-benar serupa dengan namanya. Ia indah dipandang dengan kecantikan alami yang ia miliki. Ia lembut serupa helaian bunga Sakura yang beterbangan bersama angin. Ia tegar dengan cobaan hidup yang terus menderanya bak angin topan, namun ia tetap mampu memancarkan keindahannya melalui ketegarannya. Melalui senyumannya saat ia bersedih, melalui tawa riangnya meski hatinya menangis, dan melalui ucapan lembutnya meski ia marah.

Tak pernah sekali pun ia mendengar gadis itu berteriak marah karena hal sepele, atau mengeluarkan protes karena masalah kecil. Ia pun tak pernah mendengar gadis itu menghujat atau menghina orang lain.

Ia tetap tersenyum saat Sasuke menatapnya marah dan menyalahkannya. Ia tetap diam saat Sasuke tak mempedulikannya saat mereka menonton di bioskop ketika kencan, dan ia tetap menunggu meski Sasuke sering terlambat begitu lama.

Ia tak ubahnya bagai malaikat dalam pandangan orang-orang, namun gadis itu sendiri yang pasti akan membantahnya bila ia mendengar kalimat itu. Ia akan berkata bila ia bukanlah malaikat. Bahwa ia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang memiliki berbagai macam emosi, meski ia jarang menunjukkannya.

Dan Sasuke adalah saksi akan setiap kebenaran yang diucapkan gadisnya. Karena ia gadis yang selalu jujur.

Kesalahan pertama yang ia buat pada Sasuke hanyalah berbohong tentang Naruto. Hanya itu, hanya itu saja. Sebab seperti kata Sakura, ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang memiliki keegoisan dalam hatinya untuk mempertahankan orang yang ia cintai.

Sebab ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang pasti akan melakukan kesalahan, dan takkan mungkin terus melakukan sesuatu yang benar.

Sebab ia hanyalah manusia biasa, dan bukan malaikat…

Dan Sasuke tak menemukan alasan apapun untuk menyalahkan gadis yang telah begitu lama bersabar dan terus setia mencintainya. Yang dirasa hatinya saat ini justru rasa cinta yang semakin besar kepadanya. Karena kesabarannya, karena kejujurannya, karena dirinya.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick**

**-oOOOo-**

Perlahan langkah tegapnya mendekati gadis manis yang masih terisak kecil itu, wajahnya tetap tenang maski hatinya serasa terbakar amarah kebencian melihat gadisnya terus mengungkapkan kesedihannya melalui air mata dari sepasang iris permata indah yang ia miliki.

Ia tak suka melihatnya. Tak suka melihat gadis itu terus menangis, sebab gadis itu lebih pantas untuk tersenyum dan tertawa. Tak boleh ada duka untuknya.

"Kemana Sakuraku?" ia bertanya sembari berlutut di hadapan gadis itu dengan tangan besarnya yang setia menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. Mengalirkan kehangatan melalui setiap jemarinya yang bertautan langsung dengan jemari mungil dan cantik milik kekasihnya itu.

Tak ada jawaban yang ia peroleh darinya, melainkan isak tangis yang semakin tertahan. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan kehangatan tetesan kesedihan yang jatuh tak tertahan di atas tangannya yang masih membungkus tangan gadis itu.

Ia lalu melepas tangan gadisnya hanya untuk menghadapkan wajah wanis yang terus tertunduk untuk menatap langsung padanya dengan kedua tangan yang melingkari wajah gadis itu. Dihapusnya air mata yang masih terus turun dari sepasang zamrud milik kekasihnya dan ia mengecup pelan keningnya.

"Kau tahu aku selalu benci melihatmu bersedih."

"Dia…" Gadis itu mulai berujar lirih dengan suara seraknya. "Akan… merebutmu dariku."

Pemuda itu terdiam mendengarnya. Ia paham kini, sangat paham. Kesedihan tanpa akhir yang dirasakan gadisnya adalah ketakutan yang tercipta karenanya. Karena ia yang tak bisa menunjukkan ketegasan di hadapannya. Karena ia tak bisa meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa hati dan cinta yang ia miliki hanya untuknya.

Dan itu memang benar.

Ia masih setia berdiri di atas titian rapuh tersebut, sebab ia masih tak tahu kepada siapa ia harus menuju. Kepada siapa ia harus melangkah dan memberikan hatinya secara utuh. Sebab hatinya masihlah terbagi rata untuk dua sosok gadis yang berbeda.

Jadi, bagaimana caranya untuk menghadirkan senyum di hati gadisnya lagi? Ia tak mau gadis itu terus berduka. Tidak, ia tidak akan pernah mau melihat Sakuranya melayu karena kesedihan. Akan ia lakukan segala cara untuk membuatnya terus mekar, bahkan bila ia harus memberikan jiwanya untuk membuat dewinya terus abadi.

Tangan yang masih membingkai wajah mungil di hadapannya ia tarik dan mendekatkan wajah gadis itu dengannya. Satu kecupan lembut ia torehkan di bibir merah jambu milik gadisnya. Satu kecupan pelan yang hanya berlangsung lima detik.

Didapatinya gadis itu masih diam dengan mata yang menatapnya bingung. Sebab ini pertama kalinya ia mencium gadis itu tepat di bibir. Mengabaikan tatapan gadisnya, tangannya kembali menggenggam erat tapi lembut tangan gadis di hadapannya.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, bersumpah hanya akan mencintai Sakuranya saja."

Tak apa, meski ia belum sepenuhnya bisa memutuskan hatinya akan ia beri pada siapa. Namun ia sudah memilih kekasihnya saat ini. Dan ia pasti akan menjaga janjinya itu.

Ia tak menyadari bila musim panas yang pernah menjadi miliknya tengah menurunkan hujannya saat ini.

* * *

**TBC**

CCloveRuki

Superol

Vii No Kitsune

Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og

Naru-chan Ibara michiru

buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya makasih banget ya? tanpa review dari kalian saya gak akan punya semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini...

regards

Kyra


	10. Kenangan

**Maaf updatenya lama, saya lagi gak punya leppie karena saya udah ke kota buat ujian SNMPTN. jadi saya mungkin gak bisa update fic secepatnya. saya benar-benar mohon maaf...**

**Special for Vii No Kitsune: kapan ultahnya? hubungi saja saya di nomor ini, 085796617214**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Usual Girl? I Don't Think So by Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 10**

**Kenangan**

* * *

Kilatan-kilatan cahaya dari kamera yang digunakan oleh fotografer muda berbakat berambut coklat gelap tak berhenti menunjukkan cahayanya. Sementara itu di hadapannya, seorang gadis berambut pirang tampak berdiri dengan beberapa pose menarik untuk menampilkan sudut terbaik dari pakaian yang sedang ia iklankan.

Setelah hampir setengah jam berkutat dengan kameranya untuk menghasilkan gambar terbaik dari gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya, fotografer muda itu pun mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda untuk berhenti. Menghasilkan keheranan dari objek berambut pirang dan adiknya yang setia memperhatikan kegiatan mereka dari sudut lain ruangan tersebut.

Hinata bergegas mengambilkan sebotol air mineral untuk kakaknya yang terlihat gusar tersebut. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres yang dilihat oleh kakaknya. "Nii-san, ada apa?" ia bertanya dengan lembut, tak ingin membuat kakaknya lebih kesal lagi. Sementara Naruto yang sudah berdiri di dekat Hinata hanya menatap Neji.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata, Neji meninggalkan kedua gadis tersebut ke sebuah ruangan lain dan kembali lagi kurang dari lima menit. Memberi kode pada kedua gadis tersebut untuk mengikutinya dengan tatapannya, ia menuju ruang televisi untuk memberitahu kedua gadis tersebut tentang sesuatu yang salah yang 'ditangkap' oleh matanya. Khususnya untuk model lama mereka yang baru kembali.

Bruk!

Dua buah amplop coklat besar ia letakkan di meja dengan asal sembari menatap tajam pada Naruto. Lalu, "lihat dan pikirkan," ia berujar dingin.

Naruto hanya menatap kesal pada pemilik rambut coklat yang selalu saja bersikap seperti itu bila sedang kesal dan segera membuka kedua amplop yang salah satunya berisi foto dirinya selama seminggu belakangan ini dan yang satu lagi berisi foto dirinya yang dulu.

Tak ada yang berbeda dengan foto tersebut, Naruto tetap cantik, meski sekarang kecantikannya lebih matang. Senyumnya pun tetap indah dan menarik. Tak ada yang berbeda, itulah yang akan dikatakan oleh orang awam yang hanya mampu melihat secara sekilas, berbeda dengan Neji, Hinata, Naruto, dan orang-orang yang sudah lama menyelam dalam lautan _modelling_ dan _acting_. Mereka pasti mampu mengatakan perbedaan abstrak yang begitu nyata tersebut. Mereka mampu menggambarkan yang tak terlihat ke dalam sebuah kanvas kenyataan.

"Tak ada yang berbeda," Naruto berujar datar sembari meletakkan kembali foto yang ia pegang. Sementara Neji menatap tajam padanya. "Jangan bicara seolah kau orang baru dalam dunia ini. Kau pikir aku mau mempublikasikan foto-foto bertopeng seperti ini?"

Sepasang iris biru milik Naruto balik menatap tajam pada Neji, tak terima dengan kalimat terakhir yang baru saja ia lontarkan sebagai pertanyaan retoris. Ia jelas tahu apa perbedaan besar antara foto-foto lamanya dengan fotonya yang sekarang, namun ia juga tahu tidak akan ada yang bisa membedakannya selain dirinya, Hinata dan sang fotografer yang tengah marah di hadapannya. Bahkan pihak klien pun tak akan bisa menyadarinya.

Mendengar kebisuan yang menjawab pertanyaannya yang tak perlu dijawab tersebut, ia pun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke New York. Modelku adalah Maki, bukan Mikan."

Naruto langsung berdiri seolah kursi yang ia duduki baru saja dialiri listrik yang mengejutkannya, dengan dada yang naik turun dengan intensitas tak lambat serta napas memburu yang dengan jelas menggambarkan bahwa ia sedang marah, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Aku bukan Mikan!"

Neji menyeringai mendengar bantahan tersebut, lalu menatap remeh pada Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah yang mengeras, "sekarang kau menunjukkan sisi di balik topeng yang kau kenakan."

"Hyuuga-"

"Bukankah selama ini kau memang mengenakan nama itu untuk bersembunyi? Bersembunyi dari kami, dari orang tuamu, dari Sasuke, dan dari dirimu sendiri."

"Cukup Hyuuga!"

"Naruto, Nii-san, tttenanglah. Kkkita bbbicarakan bbbaik-baik," Hinata yang sedari tadi memilih diam untuk mengurangi kemungkinan perdebatan besar di antara mereka mulai berujar dengan pelan. Ia jelas tidak suka dan tidak terbiasa menghadapi suasana panas di antara mereka bertiga.

Tak lagi ada adu perdebatan setelah ucapan Hinata, mereka semua memilih untuk diam dan membisu. Seolah lidah mereka semua telah kelu untuk berujar. Yang terdengar hanyalah deru napas mereka yang sedang menahan emosi yang siap meledak. Terus membisu, hingga Neji mengambil sikap dengan membakar foto-foto terbaru Naruto dengan korek yang ia bawa. Jelas hal ini mengejutkan kedua gadis yang ada di dekatnya.

"Nii-san, apa yang-"

"Jangan harap kau bisa kembali ke atas catwalk dan menjadi seperti yang dulu kalau dendam dalam hatimu belum kau hapuskan," Neji menyela pertanyaan Hinata dengan berkata dingin pada Naruto.

"Kau bisa bicara begitu karena bukan kau yang mengalaminya. Kau tidak tahu-"

"Aku memang tidak tahu," Neji kembali memotong ucapan Naruto yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. "Yang aku tahu, aku hanya memiliki dua model, Hinata dan Uzumaki Naruto. Hina dan Maki." Neji berujar dengan menekankan nama pada nama keluarga milik ibu Naruto serta nama panggung yang mereka sandang.

"Aku tetap Naruto. Aku tetap seorang Uzumaki."

"Begitukah? Bagiku sekarang kau adalah seorang Namikaze, Mikan, dan bukan Uzumaki Naruto, gadis yang pernah aku cintai," usai mengatakan hal itu Neji langsung meninggalkan kedua gadis tersebut. Tidak peduli pada Naruto yang sudah menangis dalam diamnya.

Sementara Hinata hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan rasa bersalah, sebab ia lah yang telah menyampaikan kabar yang menghancurkan hati gadis itu di saat ia tengah merapuh. Mendadak ia teringat pada masa lalu. Masa di mana mereka bertiga masih begitu dekat, tanpa ada pertengkaran semacam ini di dalamnya.

* * *

Hembusan angin sore membelai lembut rambut panjang milik Neji dan menerbangkannya mengikuti kemana arah angin berhembus. Tetapi pemuda berambut coklat berusia 18 tahun itu masih setia mengabaikan keadaan rambutnya yang tengah dimainkan angin. Sebab ia masih dalam keadaan bernostalgia dengan masa lalu. Masa saat gadis itu masih diselimuti keceriaan dan keluguan. Saat gadis itu masih tersenyum dengan segala ketulusan yang ia miliki, hingga ia selalu terlihat begitu cantik, dan membuatnya tak pernah bosan untuk menatap dan mengambil gambarnya.

**Flashback…**

"Nejiii…..!" suara teriakan yang mampu memenuhi seluruh ruangan apartemen luas itu jelas hanya milik satu orang. Dan Neji sudah terlalu hapal dengan suara itu hingga ia merasa tak perlu untuk bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya. Sebab ia yakin kurang dari dua menit pintu kamarnya pasti akan menjeblak terbuka dan menampilkan sosok lain penghuni apartemen berisik berambut pirang tersebut. Dan tebakannya jauh dari kata 'meleset', sebab hanya dalam satu menit dan lima detik rambutnya sudah ditarik oleh si pirang berisik yang membuatnya mengerang sakit.

"Hinata masih ada les tambahan setelah kemarin izin seminggu untuk pemotretan di Paris, memangnya kau tidak mendapat les tambahan apa?" keluh Neji saat ia sudah duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan tidak rela.

"Aku tahu," Naruto berujar singkat, masih sibuk memilih kaset yang ingin ia tonton di kamar Neji. "Tadi aku sudah meneleponnya," ia menambahkan dan mengambil tempat di samping Neji setelah sebelumnya mengeluarkan beraneka _snack_ yang ia beli sebelum pulang, lalu mulai fokus pada film yang ia putar.

Dunia seolah berhenti berputar bagi Neji, ia terpaku pada satu sosok itu. Sosok gadis berambut pirang yang asyik tertawa tanpa menyadari bila ada seorang pemuda yang menatapnya dengan penuh hasrat.

Lugu, ya dia masihlah sangat lugu. Sebab ia merasa tak perlu khawatir berada di dalam satu kamar dengan seorang pemuda yang menaruh minat padanya dan telah lama menunjukkan minat itu lewat sikapnya. Sebab ia hanya menganggap semua sikap dan perbuatannya hanyalah sikap seorang kakak yang senang menjahili adiknya.

"Huahahahahaha, Neji lihat, lucu banget kan penguinnya. Hahahahaha," suara gadis itu hanya menggema dalam kepalanya. Dan saat dilihatnya gadis itu tengah berbaring sembari mengusap air mata yang dihasilkan dari tawa kerasnya, refleks ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah gadis itu.

"Aku menyukaimu," Neji berujar lirih, tepat di depan wajah tan khas milik gadis yang merupakan salah satu modelnya itu. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berujar, "teme akan menghajarmu kalau mendengar itu. Dan sepertinya kau memang harus siap-siap untuk dihajarnya, hehehehe." Gadis itu tertawa sembari menunjuk ke arah pintu di mana seorang pemuda lain telah berdiri dan menatap tajam padanya.

Ya, alasan lain yang membuatnya tak menyadari maksud dari setiap perbuatan Neji adalah karena hatinya telah diberikannya pada satu orang. Dan hanya pada satu orang. Sahabat masa kecilnya dan cinta pertamanya.

Dengan segera Neji mengangkat kepalanya yang sudah hampir mencium gadis itu, dan mengalihkan fokusnya pada film yang diputar Naruto. Bersikap seolah yang barusan dilakukannya benar-benar hanyalah sebuah candaan. Meski ia dan pemuda berambut raven yang merupakan rivalnya dalam mendapatkan cinta Naruto tahu pasti bila semuanya bukan hanya sebuah candaan.

"Dobe, ayo pulang. Haha menunggu kita untuk makan malam," pemuda berambut raven itu berkata datar sembari menarik tangan gadisnya. Sementara si gadis masih bergeming di tempatnya. Asyik menikmati cemilan dan filmnya.

"Dobe-"

"Sebentar teme, aku masih mau nonton!" si gadis berujar kesal.

"Nanti saja di rumah."

"Tidak mau!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Uzumaki Naruto, kalau kau tidak mau pulang aku akan 'menghabisimu' nanti malam."

Gadis itu langsung mendelik menatap pacarnya. Dengan setengah merengut, ia pun membereskan barang-barangnya dan pamit pada Neji yang hanya bisa menatapnya hampa.

**Flashback Off**

* * *

Mata hijaunya menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tahu betul siapa gadis itu meski penampilannya terlihat berbeda. Mendadak tubuhnya terasa menggigil dan ketakutan. Tidak, ia belum siap menerima bila gadis itu akan kembali pada pujaan hatinya yang baru saja mengatakan bila ia pun mencintainya.

Suara guru yang memerintahkan gadis bernama Namikaze Naruto itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya bagaikan petir yang menyambar setiap keping kehidupannya. Langkah kaki gadis itu yang semakin mendekat padanya bagaikan gempa yang siap meluluh lantakkan kehidupan indah yang baru saja ia bangun. Dan senyum gadis itu, senyum itu menakutkanya. Tidak, ia tidak akan menyerahkan Sasuke-nya padanya. Sasuke hanya miliknya, hanya milik Sakura saja.

"Hai, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal!"

"Namaku, Haruno Sakura. Panggil Sakura saja. Kalau kau?"

"Aku?"

"Ya, boleh aku memanggilmu Mikan? Artinya jeruk, mirip dengan rambutmu kan?"

"Hm, boleh~"

"**Aku akan merebutnya darimu, Sakura."**

Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya, matanya menatap hampa pada sesuatu yang tak pasti. Menyadari bahwa ia hanya bermimpi buruk, ia pun menghela napas lega. Sakura tak mengira bila ia akan memimpikan hari pertamanya saat melihat gadis itu. Gadis yang telah meninggalkan kekasihnya dan kini kembali untuk merebutnya.

"Egois," ia berujar lirih. "Kau egois Naruto. Kenapa kau meninggalkannya dan kini kembali untuk merebutnya? Kenapa?" ia bertanya pada angin sore yang berhembus dari jendela kamarnya. Menarik perhatiannya untuk menenangkan diri di beranda kamar dengan tubuhnya dimanja oleh angin sore.

Suara getaran ponsel yang ia letakkan di samping bantalnya menggagalkan rencana Sakura untuk menenangkan diri dengan bersantai di beranda kamarnya. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan singkat dari Sasuke yang langsung menghadirkan senyum di wajahnya.

'**Haha, menunggumu untuk makan malam, lima belas menit lagi aku akan menjemputmu. Kita nonton dulu baru pulang untuk makan malam. I Love You My Cherry.'**

Dengan segera ia menyambar handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap kencan dengan kekasihnya. Masalah Naruto pun segera saja terlupakan olehnya, sebab ia yakin Sasuke akan memilihnya apapun yang terjadi. Sebab ia sudah bersumpah.

Lantunan lagu ceria pun terdengar dari luar kamar mandi miliknya.

* * *

"Dobe, apa kau tidak bisa jalan dengan normal? Rumah tidak akan lari!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya manyun mendengarnya dan tetap melangkah selebar yang ia bisa, meninggalkan kekasihnya di belakang. Mau tidak mau dan dengan terpaksa, pemuda kelas dua SMP KIHS itu pun memepercepat langkah kakinya untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan gadisnya. "Dobe," panggilnya setelah berhasil menangkap tangan Naruto.

Gadis pirang itu hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap ke arah sungai. "Kau menyebalkan. Makan malam kan masih tiga jam lagi, kenapa kau memaksaku pulang cepat?"

"Hn."

Alis Naruto berkedut mendengar gumaman singkat khas Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu. Dengan tangan mengepal dan senyum semanis jeruk, ia menatap Sasuke dan langsung mendaratkan kepalan lembutnya ke arah perut Sasuke yang tidak siap sama sekali untuk menerimanya. Jadilah, Sasuke langsung terbatuk-batuk menahan sakit di perutnya. Sementara Naruto hanya menggumamkan kata, "teme menyebalkan," dan langsung meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kh, awas kau dobe," geram Sasuke dan langsung mengejar Naruto sepanjang taman. Aksi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi di sepanjang taman yang sepi itu.

"Weee, kejar aku kalau bisa, teme!" Naruto berseru sembari mengejek Sasuke dan terus lari meninggalkan pacarnya itu. Namun langkahnya langsung terhenti tatkala melihat Sasuke terkapar di tanah dengan tangannya yang memegang dada kirinya. Secepat kilat ia berlari kembali menuju tempat Sasuke dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kecemasan.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja? Teme!"

Namun Sasuke tidak menjawab panggilannya. Tubuhnya telah terkulai lemas di tanah, dengan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Kepanikan pun serta merta melanda Naruto, tak terkatakan bagaimana takutnya dia melihat keadaan Sasuke sekarang ini. Air matanya pun sudah membasahi wajahnya. Dengan suara serak ia terus memanggil Sasuke dan meminta bantuan pada siapapun yang mungkin mendengar panggilannya di tempat sepi itu.

"Teme! Hiks, bangun. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Teme! Bangun!" serunya dengan isakan yang semakin lama semakin menyayat hati.

"Pangeran Teme baru bisa bangun setelah dicium putri Dobe."

"Eh?" Tangisan Naruto berhenti saat mendengar ucapan singkat dari Sasuke. Lamat-lamat ia memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang tengah menahan senyum, dan saat dilihatnya mata Oniks Sasuke menunjukkan warnanya, ia pun menggeram kesal dan hendak meninggalkan Sasuke sekali lagi, namun tangannya keburu ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Apa sih?" seru Naruto kesal, menolak memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sembab. "Maaf," Sasuke berujar lirih di telinga Naruto namun kekasihnya itu masih saja menolak untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Hei, aku benar-benar minta maaf, dobe."

Bruk!

Satu pelukan itu berhasil membungkam Sasuke. Perlahan di dengarnya isakan-isakan kecil yang tercipta dari gadis yang tengah memeluknya itu. "Hiks, teme bodoh. Aku benar-benar takut tadi, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya kalau… kalau… hiks, hiks, huhuhu."

Sasuke pun sadar bahwa ia memang telah benar-benar keterlaluan pada Naruto. Ia lupa, Naruto benci kata-kata ataupun candaan yang membuatnya merasa kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berharga baginya. Makanya, ia tak pernah mengucapkan atau melakukan candaan serupa.

"Maaf, dobe."

Setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam dan menenangkan diri di taman sepi itu, mereka pun segera melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pulang. Atau lebih tepatnya, Sauke melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang dengan Naruto di punggungnya.

"Ck, sebaiknya kau mulai diet, dobe!"

"Mou, tidak mau. Kata Neji tubuhku sudah ideal. Tidak perlu diet atau menambah berat badan. Kau lupa aku ini model apa?"

"Mana ada model seberat kau?" ejek Sasuke lagi.

Naruto manyun kembali, lalu berujar, "padahal tadi aku mau memberi ongkos gendong padamu, tapi kau menghinaku, tidak jadi sajalah."

"Memangnya kau mau memberi ongkos apa? Aku sama sekali tidak minat ditraktir ramen."

Cup!

Wajah Sasuke terasa terbakar saat bibir mungil Naruto mendarat di pipi kirinya meski hanya sedetik saja. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah pasti akan terlihat merah andai saja sinar matahari sore tak menutupinya, sekaligus menyelamatkan image dirinya. "Lebih enak kalau di bibir, dobe."

"Mesum."

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Kau kan pacarku."

"Bodoh."

"Itu panggilanku, untukmu."

Sisa perjalanan itu pun berakhir dengan adu ejek di antara mereka berdua. Satu lagi sore yang indah dan berisik untuk mereka berdua.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" pertanyaan bersuara lembut itu memanggil kembali Sasuke dari alam khayalnya yang tengah terbang ke masa lalu. Ia pun menatap Sakura dan menggeleng singkat, lalu segera menekan pedal gas dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan taman yang dulu begitu sering ia lewati bersama Naruto saat mereka pulang dari apartemen tempat Naruto bekerja dan menghabiskan waktunya.

Sakura yang mendapati gelengan singkat sebagai jawaban itu pun memilih untuk diam dan menikmati sisa perjalanan mereka dengan melihat kesibukan kota Konoha saat sore hari. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak menikmati kegiatannya, sebab rasa cemas telah menguasai hatinya yang sudah bisa menerka apa gerangan yang tengah mengusik pikiran kekasihnya.

Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya saat ia harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit, bila kekasihnya yang duduk di sampingnya sejak hampir setengah jam yang lalu itu tengah mengenang masa lalunya dan melupakan masa kini di mana seorang sakura setia menemani dan menunggunya.

Tak hanya itu, ia pun harus menelan empedu beracun bagi hatinya saat ia menyadari bila sumpah yang pernah diucapkan Sasuke tak sungguh-sungguh ia ucapkan. Sebab ia masihlah mencintai Naruto, masa lalu yang pernah meninggalkannya. Setengah mati ia menahan air matanya untuk tidak terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

* * *

**TBC**


	11. Cemburu

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Usual Girl? I Don't Think So by Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 11**

**Cemburu**

* * *

Ruang makan keluarga Uchiha kali ini terasa ramai. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, keramaian yang tercipta kali ini bukan karena kehadiran seorang Haruno Sakura di dalamnya, melainkan sosok gadis lain yang lebih dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha dan membuat kehadiran Sakura seolah tak berarti. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat sejak kecil Sasuke sekaligus gadis masa lalunya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto, kau akan menerima hukuman dari kaasan dan tousan sebab pulang tanpa pernah mengunjungi kami di sini," Mikoto menyahut sembari menambahkan nasi dan lauk kedalam piring Naruto.

"Aduh kaasan, ini terlalu banyak. Bagaimana aku akan menghabiskannya nanti?" Naruto merajuk melihat tumpukan makanan di piringnya. "Aku tidak mau jadi gemuk, kaasan."

Mikoto menggeleng pelan, dan memaksa Naruto memakannya. "Ah, mentang-mentang kau sudah gadis kau sudah mulai menjaga tubuhmu ya? Padahal dulu kau sendiri yang suka minta tambah, bahkan jatah Sasuke dan Itachi sering kau selundupkan."

"Mou, kaasan jangan mengingatkanku masa-masa itu. Aku malu!"

"Hahahaha, memang begitu kan Naruto? Sayang, Itachi sedang di Inggris. Akan lebih lengkap rasanya kalau dia juga ada," bahkan Fugaku yang sehari-harinya terlihat tegas dan keras, menunjukkan sisi lembutnya di hadapan Naruto.

"Tousan, jangan ikut-ikutan dong!"

Keakraban itu membuat sosok Sakura merasa terasing. Ia masih ingat, bagaimana senyumnya langsung menghilang saat ia dan Sasuke yang baru saja melangkah ke ruang makan, melihat Naruto tengah sibuk membawa berbagai makanan dari arah dapur dengan kebahagiaan yang terpeta jelas di wajah Mikoto dan Naruto.

Apalagi Naruto yang melihat mereka langsung menyambut keduanya dengan senyum manis dan memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan khas yang tidak akan pernah berani diucapkan Sakura di hadapan Sasuke, dan didengarnya pula bagaimana Sasuke membalas panggilan khas itu dengan panggilan khas lain. Belum lagi Mikoto yang memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan akrab. Sementara ia hanya bisa duduk diam di meja makan dan hanya sesekali menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Mikoto padanya sebagai ungkapan basa-basi.

Saat makan malam akan segera dimulai pun ia semakin merasa terasing dengan sikap Naruto yang begitu mudah melangkahkan kakinya ke setiap sudut ruangan di rumah keluarga Uchiha seolah rumah itu adalah miliknya sendiri. Rasa iri pun semakin membuncah di hatinya saat melihat bagaimana Naruto menggandeng tangan Fugaku memasuki ruang makan dan menunjukkan wajah manjanya, sementara Fugaku hanya tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto.

Terlebih saat ia melihat kursi tempat Naruto duduk. Baris kedua di samping kiri Fugaku setelah Mikoto. Kursi yang dulu pernah ia tempati saat pertama kali datang ke rumah itu untuk makan malam dan dengan lembut ia diminta pindah oleh Mikoto dengan alasan kursi itu untuk 'anak' mereka.

"Jadi selama ini kau tinggal dengan paman Orochimaru?" suara berat Fugaku bertanya pada Naruto.

"Ehehehehe, iya tousan. Aku memintanya untuk menyembunyikan aku," jawab Naruto sembari menunjukkan cengirannya.

Mikoto pun menimpali. "Paman Orochimaru curang, bagaimana mungkin ia menyembunyikan anakku selama setahun? Aku tidak akan memaafkannya."

"Wah, jangan begitu kaasan. Kasian kakek~"

"Baiklah, dengan satu syarat. Kau harus menginap di sini selama seminggu."

"Aku tidur di mana? Kamar Tachi-nii kan dikunci. Kalau tidur dengan kaasan dan tousan, aku mau."

"Ah, anak ini. Masih saja seperti bayi."

Ia yang telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya sejak berusia sembilan tahun merasakan keirian yang begitu besar di hatinya. Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto bukan orang tuanya, tapi kenapa ia bisa bersikap begitu akrab seolah mereka adalah orang tuanya sendiri? itulah pertanyaan yang mampir di hati gadis yang selalu merindukan kasih sayang orang tua itu.

"Sakura, kau juga mau tambah?" pertanyaan penuh perhatian itu sama sekali tidak membuat Sakura senang, sebab ia hanyalah yang kedua. Kata 'juga' membuatnya menyadari posisinya yang hanya sebagai orang luar saja. Satu lagi realita pahit yang harus ia terima. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, ia pun hanya menggeleng singkat dan menjawab "tidak" dengan lirih.

"Kaasan, aku kenyang," suara merajuk Naruto yang disertai pipi yang menggembung lagi-lagi membuat Mikoto dan Fugaku tertawa. Tapi mereka tetap tidak memberikan dispensasi pada gadis pirang yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai anak itu. Dengan wajah yang ditegas-tegaskan, Mikoto dan Fugaku tetap memaksa 'anak gadis'nya untuk makan.

"Kau tidak sadar badanmu sekurus lidi? Ayo cepat habiskan makananmu."

"Ibumu benar Naruto, habiskan makananmu."

Dan Naruto pun hanya bisa merajuk dan memaksa perutnya untuk menerima semua makanan di piringnya. Lagi-lagi keadaan Sakura terlupakan oleh pasangan suami isteri Uchiha itu.

"Bodoh," suara datar Sasuke yang sejak tadi tidak pernah terdengar membuat semua fokus teralih padanya. Dan sikap berikutnya yang dia ambil secara spontan telak menusuk hati Sakura dan menghancurkannya menjadi debu yang siap tersaput angin.

_**Mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto dan mengambil sisa makanan di piring gadis itu lalu memakannya.**_

Sakura pun sadar, ada satu tempat di sudut hati Sasuke yang takkan pernah bisa ia raih dan ia isi dengan kehadirannya. Sebab tempat itu begitu spesial dan khusus hanya untuk satu nama. Satu nama yang juga menempati tempat terkhusus di hati seluruh keluarga Uchiha. Uzumaki Naruto, itulah nama khusus yang takkan pernah bisa ia gantikan dan membuatnya tetap berada di garis batas sebagai seorang tamu. Orang luar.

Prang!

Gelas yang berisi air putih itu tampak hancur berantakan di lantai, sama hancurnya dengan perasaan Sakura saat menyadari posisinya. "Maaf," ia berujar dengan terbata dan segera menunduk untuk membereskan pecahan kaca yang tadinya berbentuk gelas sebelum ia menyenggolnya dengan tidak sengaja.

"Sakura, tidak usah nak," ujar Mikoto lembut dan ikut menunduk untuk membantu Sakura. Namun Sakura yang sudah tidak fokus pada apapun itu tetap saja memukuti pecahan kaca tersebut dengan asal sehingga alih-alih membereskan serpihan kaca tersebut, justru tangannya yang terluka olehnya.

"Aduh!" erangnya saat melihat aliran darah yang begitu lancar mengalir dari luka di jarinya. Tetesan air matanya pun jatuh tak berbendung. Sementara Sasuke yang sudah sadar pada kebodohan yang dilakukannya segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk meninggalkan ruang makan. Tak dilihatnya sirat mata terluka dari sepasang iris biru Naruto.

"Kaasan, biar aku bantu ya?" Naruto bertanya pelan sembari ikut memunguti pecahan kaca di lantai. Namun tangan putih Mikoto mencegahnya, ia lalu menatap Naruto lembut dengan tatapan sendu. "Kaasan?" panggil Naruto yang heran ditatap seperti itu oleh Mikoto.

"Fugaku, tolong bawa Naruto ke kamar kita. Setelah membereskan kekacauan ini aku akan bicara dengannya."

"Kaasan?"

* * *

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke bertanya saat melihat Sakura terus diam sejak ia menariknya pergi dari ruang makan. "Aku mau pulang saja."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Sakura yang masih duduk di atas sofa di ruang keluarga Uchiha. Ia tahu, lagi-lagi air mata yang mengalir itu disebabkan olehnya. "Maaf," ujarnya lirih dengan tangannya yang kembali menggenggam lembut jemari tangan milik Sakura.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri, Sasuke-kun. Aku mohon, biarkan aku pulang."

Lama mereka terdiam dan membisu bersama keheningan yang menyelimuti. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terlontar dari bibir mereka yang tengah dilanda dilema perasaan. Sakit, takut, sesal, marah, kecewa, dan berbagai perasaan gundah lainnya menjadi penguasa di hati dan pikiran mereka saat ini.

Rasa cinta yang tersimpan di hati masing-masing telah menjadi bumerang yang melukai hati mereka. Kepada siapa sebenarnya perasaan itu ditujukan?

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Tiga kata yang pernah menjadi kata paling indah yang pernah ia dengar kini menjadi pedang bermata dua baginya. Bahagia dan sakit memenuhi rongga hatinya. Haruskah ia tersenyum? Ataukah ia harus menangis karenanya?

"Percayalah."

Ya, dia percaya pada perasaan kekasihnya. Namun pertanyaan lain yang hadir dan senantiasa mengganggu si gadis musim semi adalah, apakah hatinya telah menjadi miliknya seorang? Ataukah masih terbagi pada masa lalunya?

"Ya, aku percaya, Sasuke-kun."

Lagi, ia memilih untuk percaya agar ia tak kehilangan dirinya. Agar ia tak kehilangan kekasih yang begitu ia cintai.

* * *

"_**Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami?"**_

"_**Kembalilah, nak. Tempatmu bukan di sini."**_

Gadis berambut pirang itu memejamkan matanya saat kata-kata terakhir Mikoto terngiang kembali di telinganya. Permintaan untuknya kembali ke Negara tempatnya bersembunyi selama setahun yang dianggap sebagai tempat terbaiknya. Tempat terbaik bagi gadis sepertinya.

Betapa kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh ibu kedunya itu terasa menyayat hatinya, terlebih saat ia melihat wanita cantik itu menangis ketika mengucapkannya. Lagi, ia menambah beban baru pada orang lain. Menambah beban pikiran dan jiwa bagi penyejuk hatinya. Ibunya.

Tangannya meremas pinggiran beranda kuat-kuat, mencoba menetralisir rasa sakit di hatinya yang bagaikan racun dari ular paling berbisa yang perlahan mengahncurkannya dalam derita berkepanjangan. Racun yang tercipta dari rasa sesal dan kecewa yang tersimpan begitu lama di hatinya. Menciptakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari jiwa yang berputus asa.

Mengapa harus aku, Tuhan?

Mengapa harus aku yang menerimanya?

Suara dering ponselnya membuat nostalgianya berakhir. Ia langsung menjawab teleponnya tanpa membaca nama siapa yang telah meneleponnya terlebih dahulu, dan saat suara datar khas Gaara terdengar, kata-katanya pun mengalir tanpa bisa ia tahan bersama lelehan air mata yang tertumpah.

"Aku mencintainya, Gaara…"

"…."

"Aku pergi untuknya…"

"…."

"Semuanya kulakukan agar aku tetap bisa melihat senyumnya…"

"…."

"Tapi dia… dia membuangku begitu saja."

"…."

"Di saat aku berada dalam titik terapuh, memperjuangkan satu-satunya harapan yang kumiliki untuknya. Dia membunuhku. Dia membunuhku, Gaara…"

"…."

"Tolong aku."

Tut tut tut!

Gaara hanya bisa menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan wallpaper seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah menatap langit biru dengan tatapan sendu. Gadis yang ingin ia raih, namun tak bisa dijangkau oleh kedua tangannya yang lemah. Gadis yang masih berusaha terbang untuk merebut kembali masa lalunya dari tangan sahabatnya.

Ia memang tidak pernah menanyakannya, tidak juga ia pernah mencari tahu siapa masa lalu dari gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Namun ia langsung tahu dan menyadarinya saat di rumah sakit. Masa lalu gadis itu tidak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabatnya sejak SMP, yang demi dirinya ia rela melepaskan Sakura, gadis yang begitu ia cintai dulu.

Ya, dulu…

Sebab kini, gadis itu hanyalah masa lalu saja. Gadis itu telah menjadi masa lalu sejak ia dengan jujur mengatakan padanya bila ia mencintai Sasuke dan ingin mengejar cinta pemuda itu, meski ia tahu Sasuke telah mencintai seorang gadis lain.

Gadis lain yang kini hadir kembali dan ia cintai pula.

Gaara tersenyum mengejek dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia selalu mencintai gadis yang mencintai Sasuke. Ah, dia memang selalu menjadi yang terdepan di sekolah dan di masyarakat, namun siapa sangka ia akan menjadi _The Looser_ bila berurusan dengan masalah hati?

Yap, ia mendapat panggilan baru untuk dirinya sendiri sekarang…

_**Gaara The Looser…**_

Menyedihkan…

Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menolong mereka yang terlibat dalam cinta segi tiga ini. Sebab, ia hanyalah orang luar saja. Selain itu, ia berada dalam posisi yang sulit untuk hal ini. Sakura sahabatnya, dan Naruto, gadis yang ia cintai. Membantu Naruto, sama artinya menyakiti Sakura, dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Menolong Sakura pun, berarti sebaliknya.

Tuhan benar-benar mempermainkan mereka sekarang ini…

"Maaf…" ia berujar pelan entah pada siapa saat melihat mobil Sasuke meninggalkan kediaman Haruno, dan Sakura yang melangkah pelan memasuki rumahnya.

Entah ucapan maaf itu ditujukannya pada Sakura, sebab ia hanya bisa menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka dari kejauhan, atau pada Naruto yang tengah menangis di suatu tempat entah di mana dan ia tidak bisa hadir di sisinya untuk menghibur gadis itu.

"Maaf."

* * *

Mata _onyx_nya menatap datar pada siluet seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya sembari menatap sebuah pigura dengan bantuan lampu tempat tidur. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya datar.

Dilihatnya siluet gadis berambut panjang yang hampir melewati pahanya itu menoleh perlahan padanya tanpa senyum. Lalu ia meletakkan kembali pigura itu di tempatnya, di bawah bantal. Ia melangkah pelan menuju ke arah Sasuke dan berhenti setelah jaraknya dengan Sasuke hanya tinggal dua meter.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Benten dan kedua orang temannya?"

Sasuke diam. Enggan menjawab.

Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. "Bukankah kau mencintainya, Sasuke? Lantas kenapa kau masih ikut campur dalam urusanku?"

Sasuke masih diam, sedikitpun ia tak berniat untuk menjawab ataupun menjelaskan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Kenapa-"

Pertanyaannya disela oleh dering ponsel Sasuke yang menyanyi merdu. Dengan segera Naruto berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke menuju beranda kamar pemuda itu. Ia sengaja memberikan privasi pada bungsu Uchiha itu, sebab ia sudah tahu siapa yang meneleponnya.

Lamat-lamat ia mendengar sedikit ucapan Sasuke, dan pembicaraan singkat melalui telepon seluler itu pun berakhir dengan tiga kata yang menyakitkan hati Naruto saat mendengarnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Dirasakannya, hatinya selaksa tersirami seribu jarum es yang menghujam dan membekukan hatinya.

Derap langkah kaki Sasuke yang ditangkap telinganya menyadarkannya kembali. Tanpa menoleh ia kembali berujar, "sebaiknya kau memberiku penjelasan soal kepindahan Benten, Sasuke."

"Kau tahu jawabannya."

Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum. "Aku lupa. Kau tidak suka milikmu 'disentuh'," ujarnya pelan, "tapi pertanyaannya, masihkah aku menjadi milikmu setelah kau mencintai Sakura?"

"Kenapa kau pergi?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke berbalik melontarkan pertanyaan lain.

Pertanyaan itu sudah diduga akan didengarnya cepat atau lambat, tapi ia masih saja belum memiliki kesiapan untuk menjawabnya. Tidak, Naruto sama sekali tidak siap dan tidak akan pernah siap melihat raut duka di wajah Sasuke bila ia menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku akan segera tidur," ucapnya pelan dan dengan langkah lebar berusaha melewati Sasuke. Sayang, tangan Sasuke lebih cepat untuk menariknya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai yang meciptakan bunyi debaman keras dan ia hanya bisa terbaring pasrah dengan Sasuke di atasnya.

"Sakit," Naruto mengeluh saat kepala dan tubuhnya menghantam lantai.

"Hatiku lebih sakit," ujar Sasuke dingin. "Kau meninggalkanku dalam keraguan, menenggalamkanku dalam ketakutan akan penghianatan, dan membunuhku dengan kehilanganmu."

"…."

"Kau lihat diriku sekarang? Aku tak begini dulu. Kau yang membuatku begini."

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke."

"Dulu, aku masih bisa tersenyum. Dulu, aku masih bisa tertawa. Tapi, kau membunuh aku yang dulu."

"Bukankah Sakura menghidupkanmu kembali?" Naruto tak menyangka akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu guna menghindari kejujuran yang hampir termuntahkan lidahnya.

Sasuke diam, bangkit dari posisinya yang merangkak di atas tubuh Naruto dengan ditopang lututnya, lalu membantu Naruto untuk bangun. "Kau benar. Karena itu aku mencintainya."

"Dan karena itu pula kau menghianatiku," ujar Naruto dingin saat hatinya serasa kembali terluka kala mendengar Sasuke mengatakan bila dirinya mencintai Sakura.

"Kau yang menghianatiku lebih dulu."

"…."

"…."

"Mungkin benar," Naruto berujar dengan miris. "Aku menghianatimu dengan meninggalkanmu tanpa kabar yang pasti, dan kau balas membunuhku dengan penghianatan yang lebih menyakitkan."

"…."

"Kau hanya perlu tahu, aku melakukannya untukmu. Tapi kau pun menghancurkan semuanya dengan memutuskan tali pengharapan terakhirku saat aku berada di jurang kematian."

"Tali pengharapan apa yang aku putuskan?" seru Sasuke. Tak peduli bila teriakannya mungkin saja didengar oleh orang tuanya.

"Aku mau tidur," sahut Naruto tanpa memberikan jawaban pada Sasuke. Namun sekali lagi, tangannya dicekal Sasuke dan ia berakhir dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

"Jelaskan padaku." Suara datar Sasuke terdengar lirih di telinga Naruto. Namun ia telah membekukan hatinya lebih dulu agar ia tak lagi terjatuh saat mendengar suara orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. "Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Lepaskan aku!"

"Jelaskan-"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan Sasuke!"

"Aku mohon, jelaskan padaku," ucap Sasuke sekali lagi dengan nada memohon yang tak pernah ia utarakan selain pada gadis dalam pelukannya itu. "Jelaskan padaku bagaimana caranya aku menghidupkan kembali Narutoku."

Naruto tak lagi memberontak saat ia mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan dengan isakan yang jelas terdengar dari pemuda Uchiha yang tengah merengkuhnya. Ia pun ikut menghanyutkan hatinya untuk menumpahkan semua kedukaan di hatinya yang telah ia pendam selama setahun dan menjadi duri dalam daging baginya.

* * *

**TBC**

**Ow...ow...ow...**

**mereka ngapain tuh?**

**meneketehe! *dilempar parang***

**hehehehe, tolong do'anya supaya saya lolos ujian SNMPTN di pilihan ketiga ya... tolong! (_._)**

* * *

**moe-chan: Hatsune miku? ups, author gak tau, cuma pernah dengar aja hehe #plakk# #authornya ketinggalan informasi# (author: maklum, saya ni ndeso... T.T dari kecil sampe umur 18 tahun lebih tinggalnya di kampung terpencil...)**

**Vii No Kitsune: O.O? gak kasian ma Sakura kah? padahal Sakura juga kasian kan...**

**err, scene GaaNaru, akan menyusul belakangan...**

**Desti: ahahahaha... untuk HBL? n OM kayaknya belum bisa untuk waktu dekat ini. flashdiskku, rusak lagi... **

**data2nya hilang lagi...**

**: O.O? emang ceritanya sesedih itu? padahal aku gak mau bikin cerita yang sedih2 lho... hiksu... *ikutan nangis* T.T**

**Natsume Yuka: betul!betul! aku setuju ma Yuka! naru gak usah balasa dendam ya? *ngelus2 kepala Naru***

**(Naruto: woy! yang bikin aku balas dendam kan kamu! dasar author geblek!)**

**QRen: *authoir angguk2 setuju* anda benar sekali QRen-san! **

**Superol: tak ada yang abaaa...di... tak ada yang aba...diiii~ #dilempar# #suara jelek aja, sok nyanyi2#**

**Twingwing RuRake: sip!  
**


	12. Galau

**Teman-teman, akhirnya saya bisa kembali melanjutkan fic ini dan menyelesaikan Our Marriage. Berarti hutang saya tinggal TIGA. Yaitu fic ini, Hate Become Love?, dan sequel A Mysterious Blondie.**

**Setelah menyelesaikan Our Marriage, saya berencana akan fokus pada dua fic yang **_**on going**_** dan membuat satu fic baru yang merupakan sequel dari A Mysterious Blondie. Tapi untuk fic sequel, mungkin baru bisa saya buat setelah Hate Become Love? mendekati akhir cerita, dan setelahnya kemungkinan besar saya akan HIATUS (untuk selamanya). Jadi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.**

**Dan semoga kalian menyukai chapter ini!**

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Usual Girl? I Don't Think So! by Kyra De Riddick**

**Pairing:**

**Gaara x Naruto, Sasuke x Sakura, Sasuke x Naruto**

**Warning:**

**Ini fic ****Straight****! Kisah cinta yang ringan (menurut rencana saya, tapi entah dengan para readers), Romance, hurt/comfort/ drama, friendship**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Galau**

* * *

"_Teme, aku harus ikut orang tuaku ke New York."_

"_Tapi, kenapa dobe? Kau bisa tinggal denganku. Haha dan Chichiue pasti senang kalau kau tinggal dengan mereka."_

"_Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi. Tapi aku janji, aku akan kembali, teme."_

"…_."_

"_Ne, teme jangan marah!"_

"…_."_

"_Teme…"_

"_Kau benar-benar akan kembali kan dobe?"_

"_Tentu saja. Aku pasti akan kembali untukmu."_

"_Aku pegang janjimu, dobe."_

"_Ya. tapi ingat, kau tidak boleh melirik gadis lain ya?"_

"_Kau pikir aku ini cowok macam apa? Baka dobe!"_

"_Ehehehehe."_

Mata oniksnya menyambut dunia setelah dibangunkan oleh usilnya suara alarm jam yang terus bernyanyi tak merdu. Beberapa kali ia memejamkan matanya untuk membiasakan diri dengan dunia lain yang ia pijak dengan kesadarannya, setelah sebelumnya ia berkelana ke alam mimpi yang mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. Masa saat ia hanya memiliki satu gadis yang sangat ia cintai, dan juga masa di mana ia harus kehilangannya.

Perpisahan itu seharusnya hanya sementara. Namun rasa takut akan penghianatan yang tiba-tiba saja menyelinap masuk dalam hati dan pikirannya saat email dan teleponnya jarang dibalas, bahkan sering tak berbalas, menciptakan celah-celah kecil di hatinya untuk diterobos oleh orang lain. Dengan cinta yang lain.

Hati yang semula hanya untuk Uzumaki Naruto seorang, dengan hanya satu cinta untuk nama yang sama, mulai terbagi secara perlahan saat seorang gadis lain mulai hadir dalam hidupnya, dengan cinta dan kesetiaan yang tersaji hanya untuknya.

Tak urung, hanya enam bulan setelah perpisahan, ia menyambut cinta yang ditawarkan oleh seorang Haruno Sakura. Awalnya, hanya sebagai pelarian untuk seorang remaja labil sepertinya, masih dengan pengharapan dan keyakinan bahwa cintanya hanya untuk sang nona Uzumaki saja. Namun secara perlahan, ia mulai terbuai dengan indahnya Sakura di musim semi. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, ia telah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sosok Haruno Sakura tersebut.

Kesabarannya, keceriaannya, ketegarannya, dan semua yang ada pada dirinya adalah candu yang menjerat hatinya untuk terus mencintai gadis yatim piatu tersebut. Sehingga cintanya pun diyakininya hanya untuknya saja. Sebab ia yakin, gadis musim panasnya telah menghianatinya dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Namun semua itu berubah saat masa lalu itu kembali padanya. Saat cinta pertamanya kembali, ia pun sadar, Sakura bukanlah satu-satunya gadis yang ia cintai. Sebab jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Naruto masihlah mendapatkan tempat teristimewa.

Mengingat Naruto membuat bungsu Uchiha ini sadar akan kealpaannya pada sesuatu. Kealpaan itu tak lain adalah tentang sosok Naruto yang tak ada di dekatnya. Padahal semalam ia yakin, Naruto terlelap di sampingnya setelah lelah meneteskan air mata yang merupakan duka yang ia simpan rapi selama setahun ini.

Tanpa bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah bantal yang ada di samping kanan kepalanya. Menelusupkan tangan pucatnya di bawah bantal tersebut, lalu menarik sebuah pigura yang semalam dilihat oleh Naruto. Pigura yang sedari dulu ia letakkan di bawah bantalnya, dan selalu dilihatnya saat menjelang tidur.

Pigura yang memperlihatkan foto dirinya bersama Naruto yang dulu pernah mereka ambil saat ia menemani Naruto untuk pemotretan di apartemen sekaligus tempat kerja Naruto. Dalam foto itu, tampak ia menyudutkan Naruto ke dinding, dengan tangannya yang menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan dinding di atas kepala Naruto, sementara Naruto memeluk pinggangnya.

Di foto itu, baik ia yang memakai baju kaos hitam yang agak besar sehingga menyerupai sweather dengan scarf berwarna biru gelap bercorak merah gelap yang menyelimuti lehernya dan berbentuk segitiga, maupun Naruto yang memakai baju berwarna orange, dengan jaring-jaring tipis di setiap sisi tubuhnya dan celana jeans, sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Namun hasilnya terlihat sangat bagus. Kesan yang mereka dapatkan, adalah sosok dewasa. Persis seperti keinginan mereka yang ingin melihat bagaimana rupa mereka saat mereka berusia 20 tahun. Kemampuan Hinata dan Neji memang tidak dapat diragukan.

Setelah merasa cukup melihat foto dalam pigura tersebut sekaligus bernostalgia dengan masa lalu, Sasuke segera meletakkannya kembali di bawah bantal dan beranjak menuju kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan diri.

* * *

Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dicermatinya raut dirinya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Lalu dicobanya untuk tersenyum seperti biasa, dan ia mendapatkan satu kata yang tepat untuknya.

_Fake…._

Ingatannya pun kembali pada pertengkarannya dengan Neji di hari sebelumnya. Ya, inilah yang dimaksud oleh Neji, yang sudah sangat jelas diketahui olehnya. Dulu, senyum yang dimilikinya adalah tulus. Kebahagiaan yang ia tunjukkan saat berhadapan dengan kamera adalah benar adanya. Namun kini, semuanya bertolak belakang. Tak ada ketulusan, tak ada kejujuran. Yang ada hanyalah kepalsuan.

Dan itu memang bukan dia…

Dirinya yang dulu adalah sosok gadis polos dengan pasokan senyuman tulus yang takkan habis. Tapi semuanya telah berubah bersama waktu. Seiring dengan waktu yang berjalan setelah mendengar berita yang menghancurkan hatinya, ia menjelma menjadi sosok manusia munafik dengan segala kepalsuan yang melekat pada dirinya.

Wajahnya pun kembali tak berekspresi. Tangannya mengepal erat sembari mempertahankan tatapan tajamnya pada pantulan dirinya yang ada di cermin. "Kau lemah," desisnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana mungkin kau jatuh hanya karena kalimat permohonan darinya?"

Bayangan di dalam cermin itu sama sekali tidak menjawab atau bersuara. Sebab sosok nyatanya pun tak mampu memberikan jawaban apapun. Hanya makian dan dakwaan terhadap dirinya sendiri tanpa sedikit pun penyangkalan yang mampu diucapkan bibir tipisnya.

"Ingat, semalam adalah untuk yang terakhir kalinya kau jatuh di depannya. Tidak lagi kau boleh jatuh. Tidak lagi, Naruto," desisnya dengan nada kebencian.

Getaran ponsel yang ia letakkan di saku bajunya, menyadarkan gadis berambut pirang ini dari pembicaraan searahnya dengan bayangannya sendiri. Dilihatnya nama Gaara tertulis di layar ponselnya, dan senyum lembut pun terukir di wajahnya.

"Gaara," panggilnya riang. "Ya, aku sedang siap-siap."

"…."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu. Daag…"

Usai melakukan pembicaraan singkat itu ia pun segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku bajunya, dan kembali melihat tampilan dirinya di cermin. Saat itulah matanya membelalak kaget saat menatap cermin. Ia seolah tak percaya bahwa pantulan di dalam cermin tersebut adalah dirinya. Sebab ia baru saja tersenyum tulus seperti dulu. Senyum yang setahunya dan seingatnya tak pernah lagi ia tampilkan sejak kebencian menguasai hatinya. Senyum yang kini kembali tampil hanya saat ia berbicara dengan Gaara.

"Kenapa? Gaara?"

Tanyanya tak percaya pada sosok dirinya di cermin. Raut bahagia yang tadinya menghiasi wajahnya kini mengeras. Dirasakannya matanya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak keras hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Gaara…"

* * *

"Gaara, ohayou. Kau mau menjemput Naruto?" Mikoto bertanya lembut dengan senyum keibuan di wajahnya yang cantik. "Ya, bibi," jawab Gaara sembari mengangguk hormat pada Mikoto.

Tak lama menunggu, suara derap kaki yang berlari pun terdengar dari tangga. Baik Gaara maupun Mikoto sudah bisa menebak siapa yang telah menciptakan suara bising di kediaman Uchiha yang tenang tersebut. Dan tak lain, orang itu adalah gadis yang sedang ditunggu oleh Gaara.

"Ohayou, Gaara!" Naruto berseru riang dengan senyum manis di wajah cantiknya. Menghasilkan senyum lembut di wajah Mikoto dan seulas senyum tipis di wajah Gaara.

"Bibi, kami berangkat dulu," ujar Gaara sopan.

"Baiklah, kalian hati-hati di jalan, ya."

"Kaasan, kami berang-"

"Naruto, kau tidak mau memberi ciuman pada ibumu?" Mikoto menyela ucapan pamit Naruto. sedangkan Naruto langsung membisu, sedikit rona merah menghiasi wajah tannya. "Kaasan, aku kan malu sama Gaara."

Mikoto menatapnya dengan tatapan usil, "Padahal dulu kau tidak mau berangkat sebelum mencium kaasan dan tousan kan? Kenapa sekarang harus malu?"

"Mou, kaasan jangan ingatakan aku! Itu kan waktu masih SD!"

"SMP juga kan?"

"Kaasan!"

"Tousan, juga menunggu bagian lho!" Fugaku ikut menyela. Ia melengkah masuk dengan secangkir kopi di tangan kanannya, dan koran di tangan kirinya.

Wajah Naruto semakin merona malu, dilihatnya Gaara tertawa kecil di melihatnya. Dengan sedikit merengut, ia meminta Gaara untuk berbalik. Dan dengan cepat mengecup pipi Fugaku yang berada paling dekat dengannya, lelu segera memeluk Mikoto yang memeluknya erat. "Kaasan sayang padamu. Selalu, nak," bisik Mikoto lembut.

Mendengar ucapan bernada lembut juga pelukan penuh kasih sayang itu, Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan air matanya yang hampir terjatuh. Ia langsung berseru, setelah melepas pelukan erat ibunya. "Kami berangkat, kaasan, tousan!" dengan tangannya yang menggandeng tangan Gaara.

Sesampainya di luar, ia tak menunggu Gaara mengambilkan helm untuknya, tetapi ia sendiri yang langsung menyamar helm berwarna merah di motor Gaara. Sebab ia tak ingin Gaara melihat matanya yang memerah dan siap meneteskan air mata.

"Ayo, berangkat!" serunya, lagi-lagi berusaha terdengar riang. Sayangnya, Gaara bukan orang yang mudah dibohongi begitu saja, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk bungkam sementara waktu. Hanya sementara, sebab setelah ia menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk bicara dengan model cantik yang tengah ia bonceng di motornya, ia akan memintanya untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai sandarannya. Meski hanya sebagai teman.

Ya, sebagai teman.

Dan tempat yang ia pilih adalah bukit di belakang sekolah. Yang mengindikasikan bahwa mereka akan bolos sekolah hari ini. Rekor baru untuk seorang Sabaku No Gaara, sang ketua OSIS bertahan.

"Gaara, untuk apa kita ke sini?"

Gaara diam tak menjawab. Ia malah menuntun Naruto melepaskan helmnya, dan menggandeng gadis itu menuju sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang.

"Gaara?"

"Sesekali membolos tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum iseng. Sementara Naruto malah membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' dengan wajah tidak percaya. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Gaara dan segera bersandar di bahu pemuda tampan di sebelahnya.

Burung-burung bernyanyi merdu dalam panggung keheningan yang diciptakan oleh kebisuan sepasang insan berbeda rupa ini. Mereka tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Mata Naruto masih setia memejam dan tangan Gaara masih lekat membelai kepala Naruto.

"Gaara, antarkan aku pulang sebentar ya?" Naruto tiba-tiba bangun dan menatap Gaara lekat.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?"

Naruto menggeleng, aku melupakan ponselku di apartemen," jawab Naruto. Gaara pun segera mengangguk mengiyakan, dan mengantar Naruto kembali ke apartemennya. Ia duduk dengan manis selama menunggu Naruto masuk ke kamarnya mungkin ia sedang mengganti bajunya.

* * *

Mata hitam Sasuke menatap dingin pada motor Gaara yang terparkir manis di depan apartemen Naruto. Ia telah lama mencari mereka saat ia tahu bila Gaara dan Naruto tak juga sampai di sekolah, padahal mereka berdua telah berangkat lebih dulu dibandingkan dirinya.

Ia hanya menitip pesan pada Sakura bila Naruto dan Gaara sedang sakit, sedangkan dirinya harus pulang untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tentu saja, ia tidak benar-benar pulang, melainkan melajukan mobil sport hitamnya menuju apartemen Naruto, satu-satunya tempat yang ia ketahui akan didatangi oleh Gaara dan Naruto. Dan dugaannya memang tepat. Meskipun ia harus menunggu selama hampir satu jam, ia benar-benar mendapati keberadaan sahabatnya juga gadisnya berboncengan pulang ke gedung di hadapannya.

Tanpa sadar, jemarinya meremas setir di tangannya dengan kuat. Rasa panas menjalari dadanya, dan amarah yang begitu besar tiba-tiba saja menggelegak dalam dirinya. Ia pun berseru kesal, melampiaskan kekesalan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan tangan yang menghantam setir mobil. Ia tidak peduli pada tangannya yang memerah sakit sebagai akibat dari perbuatannya yang mengadu tangannya dengan mobil. Sebab rasa sakit akibat cemburu saat melihat Naruto tersenyum pada Gaara lebih menyesakkan jiwanya. Dan tentu saja, lebih menyakitkan hatinya.

Sedikit renungan pun hadir dalam dirinya. Ia yang melihat Naruto tersenyum riang dan terlihat bahagia bersama Gaara, sudah cukup membuatnya merasakan cemburu sampai ke tingkat amarah seperti saat ini.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?

Bagaimana dengan Naruto yang harus menerima kenyataan di depan matanya, melihat dirinya bermesraan dengan Sakura? Bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat dirinya harus menerima kenyataan bila Sasuke telah memilih Sakura?Bagaimana perasaan Naruto yang harus mendengar secara langsung saat ia, Sasuke, mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintai Sakura?

Bila ia yang hanya melihat kadar kemesraan mereka sebagai teman, telah merasakan amarah sebesar ini, lalu perasaan apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto?

Apakah ia juga marah?

Tentu tidak. Tentu saja ia merasa lebih dari sekedar marah. Ia pasti terluka, ia pasti menangis, ia pasti membenci Sasuke, dan merasa ingin melampiaskan sakit hatinya.

Mungkin memang benar bila dirinyalah yang telah membunuh gadis itu. Ia yang telah membunuh Naruto.

Tapi tidak, ia tidak sepenuhnya bersalah bukan? Sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke ikut berbisik, melakukan pembelaan dalam bisu yang meraja.

Sasuke memilih Sakura, itu semua karena kesalahan Naruto yang tidak lagi mengiriminya pesan. Tidak lagi memberinya kabar yang pasti. Karena Naruto yang telah sengaja melupakan dirinya. Ya, Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya yang menjadi pesakitan dalam hal ini, sebab Naruto pun memiliki andil yang besar.

Andai saja Naruto membalas pesan-pesannya, andai saja Naruto menjawab teleponnya, andai saja Naruto tidak menghilang tanpa kabar, ia tentu tidak akan melirik Sakura. Ia tentu akan tetap setia menanti kepulangannya. Ya, semua ini juga salah Naruto. Sebagian besar kisah yang terjadi saat ini adalah kesalahan sang model itu.

"… _Tapi kau pun menghancurkan semuanya dengan memutuskan tali pengharapan terakhirku saat aku berada di jurang kematian."_

"Che, tali pengharapan apa yang aku putuskan?" desis Sasuke. "Bukannya kau yang sudah melemparkan aku dalam jurang kematian setelah kau menghianatiku?"

Lamunan Sasuke buyar saat didengarnya suara motor Gaara bernyanyi pelan membelah jalanan kota Konoha yang ramai.

* * *

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan foto dirinya dengan Sasuke saat sedang kencan. Dalam foto itu Sasuke merangkul mesra dirinya, dan tersenyum tipis sembari mengecup pipi Sakura dengan penuh sayang.

Foto itu ia ambil sekitar setahun yang lalu saat Sasuke benar-benar telah membuka hatinya untuk dirinya. Masa-masa setahun kemudian berjalan sangat membahagiakan untuk dirinya karena Sasuke yang tak pernah sedikit pun melirik gadis-gadis lain yang lebih cantik dari dirinya. Sasuke selalu setia padanya, selalu menyayanginya, dan selalu ada untuknya. Sedikit pun hati Sakura tak pernah merasakan kecemasan berlebihan bila dirinya akan kehilangan Sasuke.

Tidak. Tidak hingga saat ini. Saat di mana Sasuke tak lagi sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya. Saat Sasuke tahu bila masa lalunya telah kembali, saat raga Sasuke tetap menjadi miliknya, tetapi hatinya telah terbagi. Dan seiring waktu berjalan, kini tak hanya hati kekasihnya yang terbagi, tetapi juga raganya tak sepenuhnya lagi milik Sakura.

Sasuke memang telah memutuskan memilih dirinya. Ia juga bahkan telah bersumpah di hadapan Sakura, tetapi melalui sikapnya, ia tahu Sasuke masih berada dalam titian kebimbangannya. Sebab Naruto, masa lalunya, masihlah menguasai setengah atau mungkin hampir seluruh hati Sasuke. Lalu pertanyaan yang muncul kini, di manakah posisinya di hati Sasuke? Adakah sedikit ruang untuknya di hati pemuda itu?

Rasa cemburu yang menguasai hatinya kini telah bermetamorfosa menjadi rasa takut yang menikam jiwanya, menjadi belati yang menghantam jantungnya dan memberinya luka abstrak yang hanya mampu dirasakan olehnya.

"Sasuke-kun," bisiknya memanggil nama sang terkasih saat lagi-lagi panggilannya tak berbalas meski hanya sekali.

* * *

**TBC**

**Yang minta adegan romance Gaara x Naruto, harap sabar menunggu chap depan. Karena kalau saya sambung di chapter ini bisa-bisa kepanjangan. Saya hanya mau memberikan gambaran bahwa chap depan full adegan Gaara dan Naruto yang lagi senang-senang, dan Sasuke…. Tebak sendiri! #plakk! *ditampar Sasuke***

**Kyra: huwee~ readers, saya ditampar!**

**Readers: rasakan!**

**Kyra: Hoi Sasuke, kejam amat sih ma daku?**

**Sasuke: ==" Siapa suruh buat aku begitu di chapter depan?**

**Kyra: Sesekali kan gak apa-apa!**

**Sasuke: *lempar Shuriken ke arah Kyra***

**Kyra: #sekarat# raeders, saya sekarat dihajar Sasuke. Chap depan jadi almarhum alias gak jadi!**

**Readers: *lempar bom ke Kyra***

**Kyra: RIP.**

**Oke, jangan lupa R n R oke?**

**Balesan reviews:**

Lolita-funny: Lho? jarang-jarang kan Naruto jadi jahat? bagus donk. aku gak suka ma yang terlalu baik sih... ^^v

ck mendokusei: hohoho, chap senang-senangnya buat next chap aja ya? mau diedit dulu~

naomi arai: Kalau cinta sudah bicara, apapun kata orang tak terdengar. halah, kalima apa pula yang saya sebutkan itu? kita lihat nanti saja ya?

Yukira: ehm, ini gak lama kan? kan?

QRen: Yosh! semangat!

Aoirhue kazune: ehm, maaf kalau yang itu lihat nanti aja ya? habisnya aku ini suka plin plan soal pair GaaNaru dan SasuNaru... ^^ *dilempar*

kyu's neli-chan: AMINNN! T.T saya emang gak pintar bahasa inggris tapi sok-sok pake bahasa inggris. tapi makasih atas koreksinya... ^^v

Meg-chan: (Yang jawab Gaara) Maaf, kali ini saya straight. Neji di belakang dulu aja ya?

Maria Phantomhive: Saya juga gak tahu kenapa Sasuke jadi plin plan... *killed by Sasuke*

Superol: Ehehehehe, kayaknya chap ini udah banyak scene GaaNaru-nya kan? tapi kalau mau yang puas, tunggu chap depan ya! suwerrr!

Lovely orihime: ehm, kayaknya emang salah genre. inilah kebiasaan saya yang paling sulit dihilangkan...T.T

Vii No Kitsune: O.O? aku suka nyiksa hati para tokoh? Masa sih? aku kejam dund! T.T

: dikurangi? kok gitu? semua harus dapat rata dong? iya kan?**  
**


	13. Kekasih?

**Yuhuu~**

**Are you miss me guys? *rajamed rame2***

**Oke, chap kemarin aku dah janji kalau chapter ini adalah chapter senang-senangnya Gaara n Naruto, kan? Dan saya mau menepati janji! Chapter di bawah ini full of GaaNaru. Jadi puas-puaskanlah diri kalian untuk menikmati acara membolos mereka. Yang berarti utang saya juga sudah lunas, lho!**

**Okeh? Atau chap depan saya buat SasuSaku juga?**

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Usual Girl? I Don't Think So! by Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 13**

**Kekasih?**

* * *

Suara hingar bingar musik khas _game center_ di salah satu mall yang didatangi oleh Gaara dan Naruto memenuhi indera pendengaran dua insan ini. Namun mereka toh tidak merasa terganggu dengan keadaan bising itu, sebaliknya mereka sangat menikmatinya.

Seperti ajakan Gaara untuk membolos, mereka mewujudkannya dengan benar-benar melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan khas anak sekolah yang membolos. Mengunjungi _game center_ dan bermain sepuas hatinya.

Permainan pertama yang dicoba oleh Gaara adalah permainan memasukkan bola basket ke dalam keranjangnya. Ia dan Naruto dengan segera berlomba dengan waktu untuk memasukkan sebanyak-banyaknya bola basket ke dalam keranjang. Bola yang dilemparkan oleh Gaara selalu masuk dengan indahnya terkecuali saat bolanya harus beradu dengan bola Naruto yang dilempar asal.

Bahkan ia juga harus menjadi saksi bagaimana bola yang dilemparkan Naruto mental kembali ke arah Naruto sebagai akibat dari bola yang berbenturan dengan ring, dan telak menghantam kepala pirang si gadis. Ia pun harus menahan tawa saat dilihatnya Naruto berlari mengejar bola yang menggelinding jauh.

Senyumnya mengembang ketika Naruto kembali dengan membawa bola basket serta bibir yang mengerucut kesal. "Huwaa~ aku malu! Untung saja mereka tidak mengenaliku sebagai model. Bagaimana jadinya kalau ada wartawan yang meliput berita, 'Model Terkenal Uzumaki Naruto Menerima Pembalasan Bola Basket di Kepalanya' kan tidak keren!"

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah mencoba permainan ini?" tanya Gaara masih dengan senyum di wajah tampannya. Naruto menggeleng, "Bagaimana aku mau main kalau tiap hari aku sembunyi di studio. Lagi pula aku jarang ikut pelajaran olahraga."

"Baiklah, kemari," ucap Gaara sembari menuntun Naruto ke depan tubuhnya. Ia kembali memasukkan koin khusus _game center_ tersebut. Dan menekan tombol _start_ pada sisi kanan arena tersebut. Bola-bola basket mulai menggelinding turun ke arah mereka, tangan Gaara mengambil salah satu bola tersebut dan meletakkannya di tangan kanan Naruto, dengan tangannya yang juga membungkus jemari tangan Naruto di sisi yang lain.

"Tanganmu harus kau lenturkan begini," ujarnya, "Lalu lihat _ring_nya dan ayunkan jari-jarimu untuk melemparkan bola dengan halus."

Bola tersebut berhasil masuk ke _ring _dengan indahnya. Naruto bersorak girang, dan sekali lagi minta diajari Gaara. Jadilah mereka mengulangi kegiatan yang sama tanpa menyadari bila posisi tubuh Naruto setengah dipeluk Gaara.

Puas bermain dengan bola basket, Gaara dan Naruto beralih pada permainan lain yang dipilih oleh Naruto. Sebagai perempuan, jelas Naruto memilih untuk memainkan permainan yang lebih _girly_. Ia memilih permainan untuk mengambil boneka, yang tidak juga berhasil meski dirinya sudah memasukkan koin dalam taraf yang tidak sedikit. Melihat itu, Gaara menggantikan Naruto bermain. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, Gaara berhasil menangkap salah satu boneka, tapi sayang bukan boneka itu yang diinginkan oleh Naruto.

"Gaara~ aku maunya boneka anak anjing itu, bukan boneka cacing begini~," ucap Naruto setengah memelas. Gaara hanya garuk-garuk kepala bingung.

Setelah ajang bermaaf-maafan (lebaran kali!), Gaara dan Naruto lanjut ke arena balap virtual. Gaara memilih motor, sedangkan Naruto memilih untuk menonton. Berkali-kali Naruto dibuat takjub dengan aksi Gaara yang melewati banyak lawan virtualnya dengan mudah. Sesekali tubuh Gaara menyamping saat akan melakukan tikungan dan melewati lawan-lawan tidak nyatanya. Setelah permainan berakhir, suara tepuk tangan riuh dari Naruto menyambut Gaara yang tersenyum puas.

"Ayo, kita cari game yang lain," ajak Gaara. Tapi sebelum ia beranjak pergi tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditahan Naruto. "Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau berkeringat," ucap Naruto seraya menyodorkan sapu tangannya pada wajah Gaara yang sedikit basah karena keringat. Mungkin ia terlalu semangat bermain, sehingga tidak merasakan wajahnya yang basah.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan membolos mereka dengan adu _dance._ Naruto memilih musik yang cukup cepat, menandakan dirinya cukup ahli dalam hal _dance_. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menunggu, siap menjawab tantangan nona Uzumaki tersebut.

Musik dimulai, dan mereka mulai menari sesuai petunjuk anak panah di layar. Tarian mereka seharusnya sama dengan yang lainnya, tapi karena mereka mereka sengaja memvariasikannya dengan ikut meliak-liukkan tubuh mereka dengan lihai, tarian mereka cukup menarik perhatian pengunjung yang lain. Juga menghasilkan tepuk tangan tanpa sadar dari beberapa orang yang berada di dekat tempat itu.

Gaara hanya tersenyum ramah, sedangkan Naruto tertawa salah tingkah karena malu. Mereka lalu istirahat sejenak untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang lumayan lelah sehabis berlompat-lompat ria.

Setelahnya, Gaara mengajak Naruto menuju salah satu tempat yang mirip dengan arena tinju. Sebab ada sebuah sarung tangan dan sasaran tinju di tempat tersebut. Gaara memasukkan koin, dan menyembunyikan tangan kanannya dalam sarung tangan tinju tersebut, ia menekan tombol _start_, dan sasaran itu berdiri siap untuk menerima pukulan dari siapapun. Gaara mengambil ancang-ancang, sementara Naruto melihat dari samping dalam jarak aman. Gaara maju selangkah, dan suara benda yang dipukul keras terdengar, sasaran tinju yang dihantam Gaara kembali ke tempat asal.

450!

Poin pertama yang didapat Gaara dalam pukulan pertamanya. Naruto ber'wow' ria, sedangkan Gaara tampak tidak puas.

Sekali lagi ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pukulan kedua. Lalu dengan pukulan keras ia menghantam sasaran tinju tersebut, mata Naruto membulat dibuatnya.

650!

Naik 200 poin. Kali ini Naruto tidak ber'wow' ria. Melainkan menatap takjub pada Gaara yang tak disangkanya bisa sekuat itu. Mungkin memang dia tidak mengira atau telah lupa bahwa laki-laki itu kuat. Sebab selama ini, Gaara tidak pernah menunjukkan kekuatannya dalam hal fisik.

Pukulan ketiga, membuat Naruto diam tak berekpsresi.

750!

Bagus, umurnya baru saja 17 tahun, tapi Gaara sudah sekuat ini. Bagaimana kalau dia sudah lebih dewasa dibandingkan sekarang? Naruto belajar satu hal saat ini, jangan meremehkan kekuatan anak laki-laki.

"Kau mau mencoba?" tanya Gaara menawari.

Dengan sedikit kaku, Naruto mengambil sarung tangan yang ditawarkan Gaara padanya.

"Ada apa?" Gaara kembali bertanya saat dirasanya ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Naruto. Naruto menggeleng, lalu berujar dengan nada pelan namun masih mampu melawan suara bising musik di _game center_ tersebut. "Aku hanya berpikir, kalau Gaara itu kuat sekali."

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Kelihatannya aku harus berpikir masak-masak kalau mau membuat Gaara marah. Jangan sampai aku dipukul dan langsung masuk kuburan, hehe~"

Gaara maju selangkah ke arah Naruto. Dibelainya lembut kepala Naruto yang ditutupi helaian rambut emasnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhmu dengan kekerasan. Sebaliknya, kalau memang aku sekuat itu, aku akan menggunakannya untuk melindungimu. Aku berjanji." Gaara berujar dengan mata yang menatap lembut ke arah Naruto.

Sedikit rona merah menjalari wajah Naruto yang terasa hangat, sehangat hatinya yang terasa dipeluk oleh kebahagiaan yang pernah menghilang darinya. "Terima kasih, Gaara."

"Hm, sekarang giliranmu," ucap Gaara lalu memberi tempat untuk Naruto. Naruto pun mencoba mengukur kekuatannya, dengan memukul sasaran tinju di hadapannya. Tapi skor pukulannya hanya berkisar di angka 200, sehingga hasil akhir skornya tidak sampai setengah dari hasil akhir skor Gaara. Ia merengut kesal.

"Curang ah! Masa aku tidak bisa menyamai skormu, walau cuma setengah?" protesnya tidak terima. Gaara hanya tertawa kecil, dan lagi-lagi membelai kepala pirang Naruto. suatu hal yang sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

"Tidak masalah. Toh ada aku yang akan menjagamu kan?"

Naruto diam. Lagi-lagi wajahnya menghangat mendengar ucapan tulus dari Gaara. Menyadari keterdiaman Naruto, Gaara langsung mengubah topik pembicaraan dengan mengajaknya makan siang. Rupanya mereka terlalu asyik bermain sampai lupa kalau perut mereka sudah melakukan aksi demo meminta ransum.

Dengan bergandengan tangan, Gaara dan Naruto meninggalkan _game center_ tersebut. Mereka tidak menyadari seseorang setia memperhatikan mereka dari jauh dengan tangan yang mengepal erat.

**_ooOoo_**

**Kyra Yume**

**_ooOoo_**

Mereka akhirnya memasuki salah satu _food court_ yang khusus menyediakan makanan barat setelah sebelumnya mereka sempat berdebat untuk memutuskan menu makan siang mereka hari itu. Tadinya Gaara ingin mengajak Naruto ke McD atau KFC, tapi Naruto menolak dengan keras. Kemudian Gaara mengusulkan agar mereka makan pizza, lagi-lagi Naruto menolak yang disertai dengan tatapan memelas. Jadilah Gaara menghela napas pasrah dan membiarkan Naruto menyeretnya ke sana kemari tanpa tujuan pasti.

Setelah hampir setengah jam berkeliling dengan perut keroncongan, jadilah mereka memasuki _food court_ tersebut. Naruto langsung memesan steak ayam, nasi, sup, dan _orange juice_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Gaara memesan steak sapi, sup krim kentang, dan _ice cappuccino._ Lalu dua gelas parfait untuk makanan penutup mereka.

Tak lama menunggu, pesanan mereka pun siap untuk disantap. Namun mereka, atau tepatnya Naruto, lagi-lagi harus menahan lapar saat salah seorang pelayan mengenalinya sebagai Maki sang model, dan meminta untuk foto bersama sekaligus meminta tanda tangannya. Orang-orang yang mendengarnya pun ikut-ikutan melihat Naruto dan meminta hal yang sama. Foto bareng dan tanda tangan.

Gaara yang kasihan melihat wajah Naruto yang mengirimkan sinyal SOS padanya sebagai simbol bila dirinya sudah sangat kelaparan, akhirnya turun tangan dengan meminta mereka semua untuk menjauh. "Maaf, tapi bolehkah kami menikmati kencan kami hari ini dengan tenang? Kami sangat jarang bertemu karena kesibukan Naru-chan," ucap Gaara ramah dengan sedikit senyum.

Mendengar Gaara memanggil sang model dengan panggilan yang sangat akrab itu, satu persatu mereka mulai menjauh sambil meminta maaf karena sudah mengganggu. Naruto pun tak menyia-nyiakan waktunya lagi. Ia segera menyuapkan sesendok penuh nasi ke dalam mulutnya dan potongan besar steak. Membuat mulutnya langsung menggembung seperti ikan.

Gaara tak bisa menahan tawanya menyaksikan kegilaan model ajaib di depannya. "Kalau saja aku tidak melihat mereka mengenalimu sebagai Maki, aku pasti akan menyangsikan ucapanmu yang mengatakan kalau kau itu model. Hehe~"

"Mou, Ghaara khejhamh! Akhu khan lhapahr!" Naruto bersungut dengan mulut penuh, sehingga saus steaknya muncrat. Namun kejadian yang paling tidak elit adalah sausnya muncrat ke wajah Gaara. "Huwaa! Maaf!" Naruto berseru histeris dan segera membersihkan wajah Gaara dengan tisu. Gaara yang diciprati saus dari mulut Naruto hanya menatap maklum pada gadis pirang di hadapannya.

"Gaara, jangan memandangiku begitu!" Naruto akhirnya berucap dengan salah tingkah setelah paham maksud dari pandangan Gaara padanya.

"Habisnya mana ada model yang menciprati teman makannya dengan saus steak langsung dari mulutnya, kan?"

"Ukh~" Naruto terpaku, tidak bisa bicara. Sebab ucapan Gaara benar adanya. Kebiasaannya yang terlalu histeris dan heboh kalau sedang senang memang sangat sulit untuk dia ubah. "Hiks, maaf~" ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang dibuat sememelas mungkin.

Gaara hanya tertawa.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam untuk makan sekaligus istirahat. Setelah merasa sedikit lebih segar, mereka meninggalkan _food court_ tersebut dan kembali melanjutkan acara senang-senang mereka.

Mata Naruto berbinar bahagia saat dilihatnya stand _photo box_. Ia pun segera menarik Gaara ke stand tersebut. Ia memasukkan beberapa uang koin lalu menarik Gaara masuk ke dalam salah satu box. Gaara yang kaget tidak sempat menolak. Saat ia ingin keluar, Naruto sudah menekan tombol untuk mulai mengambil gambar. Jadilah mereka berfoto dengan ekspresi yang aneh.

Ada Gaara yang melotot pada Naruto yang menarik bajunya. Gaara yang menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung, sementara Naruto menggandeng tangannya dan langsung nyengir. Ada juga foto Gaara yang sangat kaku menghadap kamera.

Melihat hasil foto pertama mereka, Naruto merengut tidak puas. "Ah, Gaara kita coba lagi, ya?"

"Aku rasa sudah cukup. Aku tidak begitu suka berfoto," ucap Gaara berusaha menolak. Namun wajah memelas Naruto meluluhkannya. "Baiklah, sekali lagi saja, ya?"

"Oke!" Naruto berseru girang, dan kembali memsukkan beberapa uang koin. Lalu mereka kembali masuk ke dalam box. Gaara berdiri canggung di sebelah Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari kecanggungan Gaara, timbul isengnya.

"Gaara!" panggilnya keras, membuat Gaara menoleh cepat karena kaget.

CUP! 'jpret'

Satu foto tercetak dengan Naruto yang mencium Gaara di pipi. Gaara hanya tersenyum dan membalas keisengan Naruto dengan sengaja menyudutkan Naruto dan mencium keningnya.

"Hei, itu tidak adil!" Naruto memprotes dengan cemberut. Tanpa sadar bila gambar-gambar mereka sudah ditangkap oleh mesin sejak tadi.

Mereka pun asyik berfoto-foto ria, sampai lelah.

Puas berfoto, mereka kembali menyusuri setiap lantai di mall tersebut, dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke salah satu toko buku. Gaara memilih untuk melihat kumpulan novel-novel berbau berat di salah satu sudut toko, sementara Naruto lebih memilih untuk melhat-lihat kumpulan frame dan album.

Saat melihat sebuah album foto mini berbentuk persegi panjang dengan ukuran 15x20 cm bermotif laut musim panas yang tinggal dua buah, ia segera membeli keduanya dengan maksud membaginya dengan Gaara, sebagai tempat untuk menyimpan foto-foto kenangan mereka hari ini.

Hari sudah hampir malam saat mereka meninggalkan mall tersebut. Sebenarnya mereka masih ingin nonton di bioskop sebelum pulang, tetapi malam ini adalah jadwal mereka untuk belajar bersama, atau tepatnya jadwal Gaara mengajar Naruto. Jadilah mereka pulang tanpa sempat untuk menonton.

"Gaara terima kasih, ya?" ucap Naruto tulus setelah ia turun dari motor Gaara yang mengantarnya pulang setelah seharian ini bermain.

"Sama-sama. Ternyata menyenangkan juga sesekali membolos sekolah," ucap Gaara dengan tawa kecil yang menghiasi wajahnya. Naruto ikut tersenyum. "Tapi aku rasa lain kali kita pergi hari minggu atau hari libur saja. Aku tidak mau dianggap memberi pengaruh buruk pada ketua OSIS teladan sepertimu."

"Ketua OSIS teladan?" Gaara membeo, "Aku rasa kau belum mengenalku dengan baik, nona Uzumaki."

"Hei, berhenti memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku. Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku dengan namaku, tahu!" protes Naruto dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Ups, sorry. Aku tidak akan berani membuat seorang Naruto kesal. Aku takut dipukul… hehe~"

"Gaara!"

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku harus pulang dulu sekarang, nanti malam aku datang lagi. Sebaiknya jangan pura-pura lupa di mana kau menyimpan bukumu," ucap Gaara yang sudah tahu bagaimana sikap Naruto saat mereka akan belajar matematika. Naruto kembali cemberut, dia hanya mengangguk dengan terpaksa.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu." Ucap Gaara yang berniat memakai kembali helm merahnya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, tangan Naruto lebih cepat bergerak menahan tangan Gaara, dan meninggalkan satu kecupan di bibir Gaara. Setelahnya ia berlari masuk ke dalam apartemennya sambil berteriak, "hati-hati di jalan," pada Gaara.

Gaara menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja disentuh bibir Naruto. Ia tersenyum, lalu segera memakai helmnya dan segera melajukan motornya dengan santai. Ia tidak melihat sosok Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan aura gelap di seluruh mobilnya setelah seharian menahan diri untuk tidak menyerbunya dan merusak kencannya bersama Naruto. Dan baru saja ia menahan diri untuk tidak menginjak pedal gas mobilnya untuk membunuh sahabatnya itu saat dilihatnya Naruto mencium Gaara tepat di bibir.

* * *

Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan album foto mini yang baru saja ia beli bersama Gaara di mall yang tadi ia kunjungi. Album foto yang telah diisinya dengan foto-fotonya bersama Gaara di _photo box_ yang ia ambil setelah makan siang.

Naruto melihat kembali album foto di tangannya. Ia meneliti satu persatu foto di dalam album tersebut. Ia baru menyadari, bahwa sejak pagi tadi, ia dan Gaara telah berlaku layaknya sepasang kekasih yang begitu mesra. Mulai dari Gaara yang menjemputnya, ia yang bersandar pada Gaara saat di bukit belakang sekolah, saat mereka sedang kencan, saat makan siang, dan saat berfoto-foto ria.

Kadar kedekatan mereka memang terbilang terlalu akrab bila dibandingkan dengan nama hubungan mereka yang sekedar 'sahabat'. Tapi hal itu berlangsung secara alami dan tak dibuat-buat oleh mereka. Khususnya Naruto.

Ia merasa dekat dengan Gaara adalah hal yang wajar. Bahkan berangkulan, bergandengan tangan, membersihkan wajah Gaara dengan sapu tangannya, juga menciumnya, adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa ditahannya. Gaara seolah-olah memiliki magnet yang membuatnya selalu mendekat pada pemuda itu. Seperti dalam foto-foto di tangannya. Entah ada berapa foto dirinya dengan Gaara yang berangkulan dan berpelukan mesra. Bahkan ada beberapa foto yang menunjukkan dirinya mencium Gaara di pipi, dan Gaara yang menciumnya di pipi dan di keningnya.

Kembali wajah Naruto merasa terbakar saat melihat foto-foto itu dan juga bayangan dirinya yang mencium Gaara tepat di bibir sebelum Gaara pulang. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin hal itu bisa berlangsung demikian? Apakah ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada Gaara? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaannya pada Sasuke? Bukankah dia kembali untuk merebut Sasuke kembali?

Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir kali ini. Apalagi saat melihat dirinya yang berekspresi begitu tulus dalam foto yang diambilnya bersama Gaara. Ekspresi yang HANYA dimilikinya hingga dua tahun yang lalu.

"_Naruto, aku rasa sebaiknya kau tidak mengharapkan pesan dari Sasuke lagi."_

"_He? Kenapa? Dia pasti sedang sibuk sekolah sekarang ini, jadi jarang membalas pesanku."_

"_Bu…bukan begitu."_

"_Ada apa sih, Hinata? Kau jangan membuatku takut begtiu. Teme tidak apa-apa, kan? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?"_

"_Ehm… ya, dia baik-baik saja."_

"_Lalu kenapa?"_

"_Dia sudah memiliki kekasih yang baru, Naruto."_

"_Ahahahaha, kau jangan bercanda! Si teme? Punya pacar baru? Ya ampun, memang ada ya, yang mau dengannya selain aku?"_

"_Naruto-"_

"_Aku percaya padanya kok."_

_. . ._

"_Nenek, ini foto siapa?"_

"_Oh, ini foto cucuku dengan pacarnya. Dia tampak bahagia sekali, kan? Katanya, dia sudah menyukai pemuda itu sejak kelas satu."_

"_Sasuke… tidak mungkin…"_

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Tidak. Tidak boleh begini. Tugasku masih belum selesai." Ia mendesis dengan nada berbahaya.

* * *

**TBC**

**Bagaimana? Sudah puaskah dengan chapter ini? Full of GaaNaru kan?**

**Oke, leave me some reviews…. PLEASE?**

**Dan mohon maaf kalau reviews dari kalian belum bisa saya balas lagi. oh ya buat reviewers bernama "CHA2" kayaknya review nya untuk Our Marriage kan? karena chap ini gak ada Naruto yang meninggal. oke? **

**But it's ok.**

**salam,**

**Kyra  
**


	14. Keputusan

**Halo! Saya gak mau banyak komentar, karena saya masih sangat kaget gara-gara dikerjai oleh teman fb saya pake aplikasinya 'alrena roushe'. Yang jelas, malam ini saya tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Jadi, selamat membaca...**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Usual Girl? I Don't Think So by Kyra De Riddick aka YumeYume-Chan**

**Chapter 14**

**Keputusan**

* * *

"Akhirnya kau datang juga."

Gaara sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan bernada datar yang tiba-tiba saja menyapa telinganya saat ia baru saja memasuki ruang OSIS yang juga merupakan ruang kerjanya. Ia segera berbalik dan menemukan Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Tapi Gaara tahu, dibalik pandangan datar itu, Sasuke menatapnya dingin dan menusuk. Dan ia juga sudah bisa menduga alasan atas tatapan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Gaara berujar dengan nada biasa.

"Kemana kau kemarin?"

Gaara tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia berjalan santai menuju mejanya dan mengambil beberapa laporan yang harusnya ia periksa kemarin. "Aku membolos bersama Naruto," tukas Gaara setelah ia mengambil posisi duduk paling nyaman di atas kursinya.

"Jadi gara-gara dia, kau membolos dan melupakan rapat OSIS yang begitu penting?"

Tangan Gaara tanpa sadar mengepal erat mendengar ucapan Sasuke, yang dengan terang-terangan, telah mengecam Naruto sebagai penyebab dirinya melalaikan tugasnya. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak terpancing emosinya. Sebab ia tahu bila dirinya ikut emosi, maka masalahnya akan semakin runyam, dan bukan tidak mungkin akan berpengaruh pada kinerja OSIS yang sedang ia pimpin.

"Maaf," ucap Gaara singkat. Bermaksud menyudahi interogasi Sasuke atas dirinya.

Sementara Sasuke yang masih terbakar cemburu sejak menjadi saksi atas semua aktivitas membolos Gaara, masih tidak bisa menerima permintaan maaf Gaara begitu saja. Meskipun ia tahu Gaara bermaksud untuk menyudahi masalah yang ada di antara mereka demi kebaikan bersama, tapi tetap saja, ia tak ingin berhenti sampai di sini.

"Sejak mengenalnya, kau tidak lagi bertanggung jawab penuh atas tugas-tugasmu. Mungkin lebih baik kau memikirkan kembali hubunganmu dengannya."

"Jangan memaksaku untuk ikut campur dalam masalahmu, Sasuke." Ucapan Gaara yang diucapkan dengan pelan itu membungkam Sasuke dengan segera. Ia menatap kesal pada Gaara yang masih bisa fokus pada berkas di hadapannya setelah menyindirnya dengan begitu telak.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang kami?"

Gaara menutup berkas di hadapannya. Merasa tidak akan bisa fokus lagi dengan tugas-tugasnya setelah Sasuke membuka satu pertanyaan yang ia yakini akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk diselesaikan.

"Dia masih mencintaimu, begitu juga denganmu yang masih mencintainya. Tapi ada Sakura di antara kalian. Keputusan ada padamu, siapa yang akan kau pilih? Naruto, atau Sakura?"

"…."

"Sejak di rumah sakit, aku sudah tahu kalau kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Naruto. Dan aku juga bisa menyimpulkan dari raut ketakutan di wajah Sakura saat itu, kalau dia sengaja menutupi keberadaan Naruto darimu dengan memanggilnya dengan nama yang lain. Sejak saat itu hingga sekarang, aku telah membatasi diri untuk tetap berada di garis luar masalah kalian. Kau sahabatku, Sakura juga demikian, dan jujur saja, aku menyayangi Naruto. Mendukung salah satu dari mereka, berarti menyakiti yang lainnya.

Keputusannya ada padamu atau padanya. Kau yang memilih, atau dia yang melupakan masa lalu."

"Dan kau lebih senang kalau dia melupakan masa lalu, bukan?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada menuduh. Gaara yang berujar dengan terus terang bila dirinya menyayangi Naruto semakin menambah kekesalan yang telah membuncah di hati bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Sejujurnya, ya." ucap Gaara masih berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang juga mulai naik tak terkontrol. Sesabar-sabarnya seorang Gaara, ia tetaplah seorang pemuda yang masih dalam masa-masa labilnya, sama seperti Sasuke, dan remaja lainnya. Tak peduli berapa lama ia berkecimpung dalam dunia organisasi yang sudah mengajarinya jenis-jenis karakter manusia, toh ia tetap memiliki batas kesabarannya sendiri. Dan membahas masalah perasaan yang sejak dulu sengaja ia hindari demi kelanggengan hubungan persahabatannya dengan Sasuke, lama-lama membuat darahnya mendidih juga.

Bukannya ingin menghitung-hitung budi atau pengorbanan, tapi kalau mau dipikir-pikir, ia memang sudah cukup banyak mengorbankan perasaannya untuk si egois keras kepala di hadapannya ini. Ia sudah melepaskan Sakura yang sudah disukainya sejak kecil dan merupakan cinta pertamanya, dan sekarang ia mengalah untuk tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi bungsu Uchiha di hadapannya. Semua itu demi siapa? Tentu saja demi Sasuke, demi persahabatan mereka.

Sekarang, manusia bernama Sasuke di hadapannya ini malah menginterogasinya dengan nada mengecamnya. Dahi Gaara yang memiliki tato kanji 'ai' itu dibuat berkedut-kedut karenanya.

"Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencoba untuk memaksanya. Atau pun dengan sengaja memasuki hidupnya." Gaara melanjutkan ucapannya.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. Gaara yang melihatnya sekali lagi harus menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan benda apapun yang bisa dijangkau tangannya untuk menghapus senyum yang semakin memanaskan suhu hatinya itu. "Kau bilang, 'tidak pernah dengan sengaja memasuki hidupnya'? Lalu yang kalian lakukan kemarin itu apa? Membolos berdua, kencan di mall seperti manusia yang tidak tahu adat dengan sengaja berpelukan di tempat umum. Menebar kemesraan-"

"Kau lebih terlihat sedang cemburu buta dibandingkan membahas 'kelalaian'ku sebagai ketua OSIS dan masalah antara kau, Sakura, dan Naruto."

Sasuke terpaku. Tak bisa membalas ucapan Gaara yang memang benar tanpa meleset sedikit pun.

"Aku dan Naruto tidak berpelukan. Kalau kau mengikuti kami, yang kau lihat seharusnya saat aku mengajari Naruto untuk memasukkan bola basket di _game center_ kemarin. Dan sisanya, aku rasa kau lihat sendiri."

"Termasuk bagian menciumnya sebelum kau pulang?" sekali lagi Sasuke mengecam.

"Dia yang menciumku, bukan aku. Tapi aku tidak akan memungkiri kalau aku senang dengan hal itu, tentu saja."

"Kau…"

"Begini saja, Uchiha Sasuke, katakan apa maumu."

Sasuke kembali membisu. Ucapan terakhir Gaara tak mampu membuatnya bicara. Ia pun menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkannya? Gaara menjauh dari Naruto? Ya, dia memang tidak suka Gaara berada dekat dengan Naruto. Lalu apa yang bisa dilakukannya setelah Gaara meninggalkan Naruto? Apakah dia bisa kembali seperti dulu? Kembali menemani Naruto setiap hari, dan menjadikan Naruto sebagai satu-satunya gadis dalam hidupnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura? Adilkah yang dilakukannya ini pada Sakura? Pada kekasihnya yang selalu bersabar dan setia menunggunya? Pada Sakura yang selalu setia padanya?

Tentu tidak!

Sakura pasti akan terluka karenanya. Dan Sasukelah yang akan menjadi penyebab Sakura terluka dan bersedih. Pemikiran ini membuat si bungsu Uchiha semakin bimbang dengan apa yang dirinya sendiri inginkan sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," ucap Sasuke akhirnya. Ia lelah. Ia lelah berpikir, lelah berusaha memilih salah satu di antara dua gadis yang ia cintai sama besarnya.

Kalau mau jujur, Gaara sebenarnya sangat ingin menghambur ke arah Sasuke dan memukul sahabatnya itu sampai puas lantaran kesal dengan jawaban ragu yang dikeluarkannya. Namun melihat sirat mata bingung dan raut wajahnya yang tampak terluka akhirnya membuat bungsu Sabaku ini merasa iba juga. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali menyabar-nyabarkan dirinya sendiri. Lalu dengan bijak ia berkata, "Ku katakan ini sebagai sahabatmu. Kondisimu saat ini bagai bom waktu yang terus menghitung mundur. Kau harus memilih, sebenci apapun kau pada hasil akhir pilihan itu. Karena kalau tidak, kau yang akan hancur."

"Bagaimana… bagaimana kalau aku memilih Naruto?"

"Aku akan mundur." Ucap Gaara mantap padahal hatinya berteriak tidak rela. Namun baginya, bila itu bisa membuat masalah di antara mereka berempat selesai, ia akan melakukan apa saja.

"…."

"Aku rasa pembicaraan kita cukup sampai di sini."

Sasuke sudah berbalik untuk meninggalkan Gaara ketika ucapan Gaara menghentikannya. "Ingat Sasuke, kau harus memilih secepat mungkin. Karena kalau kau terus memilih untuk berdiri di tengah-tengah, aku sendiri yang akan mendorongmu untuk jatuh,

dan mati."

"…."

'Ya, aku yang akan membunuhmu kalau kau tak bisa memutuskan, Sasuke. Sebab aku tidak ingin melihat dia yang mati dalam penderitaannya.'

**_oOOo_**

**Kyrarin12**

**_oOOo_**

Gaara menghela napas lelah. Niat awalnya datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang ia lalaikan kemarin sirna sudah. Ia bahkan tidak lagi memiliki minat untuk sekedar melihat laporan-laporan yang bertumpuk itu.

Dipandanginya langit musim panas yang akan segera berakhir. Ia tersenyum saat membayangkan mata Naruto yang menurutnya mirip dengan langit yang sedang ia pandang. Ia lalu mengambil tasnya dan menarik keluar benda berwarna biru yang mirip buku. Benda itu adalah album foto mini yang dibeli Naruto kemarin. Dengan senyum tipis ia membuka-buka setiap lembaran dalam album foto tersebut. Dipandanginya lekat-lekat wajah Naruto dalam foto itu.

Wajah yang tersenyum iseng, yang sedang cemberut, yang sedang berwajah genit sambil menggandeng tangannya, dan wajah malu-malunya saat Gaara mengecup keningnya. Gaara sangat suka melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang begitu beragam. Lalu dibukanya ponselnya, dan ia menemukan sesosok wajah Naruto yang menatap langit dengan sendu.

Naruto selalu terlihat cantik saat tertawa. Itu adalah kesan pertama yang membuatnya menyukai gadis itu saat pertama kali mengenalnya. Tawanya jugalah yang membuatnya menyukai gadis itu dalam sekejap. Tawa yang membuatnya penasaran, sebab sejak awal ia juga sudah menaruh curiga bila gadis itu menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia. Dan secara perlahan, ia pun mulai mengetahui rahasia gadis itu.

Ia yang dikiranya hanyalah gadis biasa ternyata merupakan sang model terkenal yang telah lama bersembunyi, juga merupakan gadis masa lalu sahabatnya sendiri.

Ya, perlahan ia mulai semakin mengenalnya dan mulai mengetahui rahasia-rahasia yang awalnya disembunyikan oleh Naruto dalam sosok 'Mikan'. Namun ia yakin gadis itu masih menyimpan rahasia. Rahasia yang ingin ia kuak secara perlahan, dan ingin ia ketahui alasannya mengapa gadis itu menjadikannya sebuah rahasia. Sebab rahasia itu telah membuat Naruto berbohong padanya. Kebohongan yang sangat mudah diketahui, tetapi gadis itu tidak menyadarinya. Pasti karena ia sangat terburu-buru kemarin, sehingga membuatnya mengarang alasan ponselnya ketinggalan agar ia bisa pulang ke apartemennya secepat mungkin. Padahal pagi harinya, ia sendiri yang menghubungi Naruto di ponselnya sebelum menjemputnya di rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Apa yang disembunyikan gadis itu? Mengapa dia menyembunyikannya bahkan dari Sasuke? pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi otaknya. Namun untuk mendapatkan jawabannya, ia masih harus menunggu selama beberapa hari ke depan. Ia hanya bisa berharap, semoga apa yang dirahasiakan oleh Naruto bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk seperti firasat-firasatnya selama ini.

* * *

Sakura tersenyum lembut saat melihat Sasuke melambai ke arahnya dari jendela kelas di gedung A, kelas barunya. Ia segera mempercepat langkah kakinya yang tadinya berjalan santai menjadi setengah berlari memasuki area gedung sekolah. Setelah mengganti sepatunya dengan uwabaki, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas mereka.

Hari ini ia memang tidak dijemput oleh Sasuke, sebab Sasuke bilang ingin ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali untuk membantu Gaara menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya (padahal tidak demikian adanya). Jadilah ia ke sekolah di antar oleh supir pribadi sang nenek yang kebetulan saja bisa menetap lama di Konoha.

Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah karena habis berlari dari lantai satu menuju lantai tiga di kelasnya. Rambut pinknya ia ikat tinggi di belakang dengan sedikit anak rambut di masing-masing pelipisnya. Membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik dan _sporty_. Belum lagi bibir tipisnya yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum riang. Tak heran bila Sasuke selalu menyayangi Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, ohayou!" sapanya manis sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Sakura tidak pernah menyangka bila sapaannya hari itu yang biasanya dijawab dengan sangat ramah oleh Sasuke, kini dijawab dengan cara yang lain. Sasuke tak menjawabnya dengan ucapan, melainkan sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya dan kecupan di keningnya. Tak peduli bila kelas mereka sudah mulai ramai saat itu. "Sasuke-kun, a…apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh aku mencium pacarku sendiri?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit berbisik nakal di telinga Sakura. Wajah Sakura semakin merah menahan malu.

"Bu…bukannya begitu! Tapi kan tidak enak dilihat banyak orang!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab protes Sakura, sebaliknya ia malah menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kecil Sakura. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Biarkan aku tidur sebentar. Aku lelah sekali," ucap Sasuke pelan dan mulai menyamankan dirinya di bahu Sakura, dengan tangannya yang setia membungkus tangan Sakura.

Sakura pun hanya tersenyum menatapnya dan membiarkan Sasuke berisitirahat seperti keinginannya. Rasa bahagia menyelimuti hatinya saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke mulai memberi kepercayaan lebih padanya. Sebab dulunya, Sasuke tidak akan mau bersikap demikian bila ada banyak orang di sekitar mereka. Biasanya Sasuke akan mengirimkannya pesan atau meneleponnya untuk segera ke taman belakang bila dia ingin bermanja-manja pada Sakura. Keberadaan orang-orang pun mulai terlupakan oleh mereka.

"Akh, Gaara, tunggu aku!" suara teriakan nyaring dari luar kelas menyadarkan Sakura yang hampir ikut terlelap bersama Sasuke. Mata hijaunya yang bening segera mengedarkan pandangan menuju pintu kelas di mana Gaara dan Naruto masuk ke kelas sambil tertawa (lebih tepatnya Naruto tertawa, sementara Gaara hanya tersenyum, jaim!).

Sakura dapat mendengar bagaimana tawa Naruto menghilang, dan senyum Gaara menguap. Ia juga melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang tadinya riang berubah datar, seperti dengan ekspresi ramah Gaara yang juga berubah datar, saat mereka melihat dirinya dan Sasuke yang masih bersandar di bahunya ambil memejamkan matanya dengan tenang.

"Ohayou, Sakura," Gaara kemudian tersenyum dan menyapanya ramah. Mungkin keterkejutannya akan sikap Sasuke sudah hilang, sehingga ia bisa menyapa Sakura seperti biasa. Namun tidak begitu dengan Naruto. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun atau pun mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Ia hanya melangkah diam dengan wajah datar, dan sesekali tersenyum saat beberapa murid menyapanya, menuju bangkunya yang berada tepat sebaris dengan bangku Sakura. Hanya saja dipisahkan oleh bangku Gaara. Gaara dan Sasuke memang sudah sepakat untuk mengatur tempat duduk mereka demikian, agar Naruto dan Sakura tidak merasa risih bila harus duduk sebangku.

"Ada apa dengan wakil tegas ini? Tumben sekali dia bersikap manja di depan umum?" tanya Gaara tanpa ada maksud terselubung dari pertanyaannya itu pada Sakura. Sakura berusaha sebisa mungkin mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto agar ia bisa bersikap biasa dan menjawab pertanyaan Gaara sebiasa mungkin.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja dia jadi manja begini," ucapnya dengan pelan, takut membangunkan Sasuke.

"Hm, dasar manusia tidak terduga," ucap Gaara, menyindir Sasuke dengan maksud bercanda. Sakura pun hanya tertawa pelan mendengar komentar Gaara. Kecanggungannya akan keberadaan Naruto mulai terlupakan olehnya.

Sementara Naruto yang berada tepat di samping Gaara, yang berarti ia mendengar percakapan itu dengan jelas, mengatupkan rahangnya keras. Tangannya mengepal erat, menandakan amarahnya ia tahan sekeras ia bisa.

Ia mencoba berpura-pura untuk tidak peduli pada keadaan sekitarnya, terutama akan keberadaan Sasuke dan Sakura, agar tidak menimbulkan sorotan publik atas dirinya yang sudah dikenali sebagai Maki sang model. Sebab, bila dirinya sedikit saja bertindak aneh, bisa dipastikan semua mata akan segera menyorotnya, dan telinga-telinga akan segera menajamkan pendengarannya. Dan mulut-mulut berbisa para media akan segera menyampaikannya ke ranah publik yang akan mengancam ketenangan hidupnya.

Meski begitu, para murid yang melihat hal ini tetap saja berbisik-bisik ria. Sebab keakraban antara Naruto dan Sakura memang sudah diketahui oleh mereka sejak identitas Naruto yang sebenarnya terkuak, dan sekarang mereka malah bersikap seperti tidak saling mengenal. Hal ini jelas membuat mereka menghubungkannya dengan Sasuke. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bagi para penggemar Naruto, bila Naruto dan Sasuke pernah menjalin hubungan yang cukup 'akrab' di dunia _modelling_. Sebab, Sasuke sendiri pernah menjadi partner Naruto dalam dunia itu ketika mereka masih kecil. Bahkan, wajah Sasuke terkadang menemani wajah Naruto di dalam majalah, ketika mereka masih SMP, sebelum Naruto menghilang.

**_oOOo_**

**Kyrarin12**

**_oOOo_**

Seperti apapun Naruto berusaha untuk tidak peduli pada keadaan sekitarnya, pengaruh dari bisik-bisik murid mulai mengganggu pikirannya. Merasa tidak sanggup lagi menahan amarahnya yang menggelegak hingga membuatnya sesak, ia segera meninggalkan kelas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Ia terus melangkah cepat menuju atap sekolah, dengan dada yang terus turun-naik dengan sama cepatnya. Tapi, belum juga ia meniti tangga menuju lantai empat, pandangannya sudah mengabur dan kepalanya terasa ringan. Sesak di dadanya membuatnya semakin tersiksa sehingga ia tidak lagi sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri dan merosot jatuh di tangga. Air matanya terus terjatuh sebagai efek dari derita yang ditanggung tubuhnya.

Didengarnya suara Gaara yang memanggil-manggil namanya dari jauh tanpa mampu ia jawab. Lalu sebuah kehangatan memeluk tubuhnya. Dalam pandangannya yang mengabur, ia merasa melihat Gaara menatapnya cemas dan terus memanggilnya. Namun ia tetap tak bisa menjawab, dan hanya bisa mencengkram dadanya yang semakin sesak.

Pandangannya semakin menggelap saat ia merasa tak lagi mampu menghirup oksigen untuk masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Naruto! Hei!" Gaara memanggil sia-sia pada sosok Naruto yang telah terkulai lemas dalam pelukannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia menelepon kepala sekolahnya, Orochimaru, untuk memberitahukan keadaan Naruto. Setelah mendapatkan instruksi untuk membawanya turun ke lantai satu, ia segera menggendong tubuh Naruto dan berlari secepat dan sekuat yang ia bisa menuju tangga terdekat yang akan membawanya turun ke lantai bawah.

Ia bahkan melupakan fasilitas lift yang bisa saja ia gunakan untuk keadaan darurat.

Wajah-wajah penasaran dari adik-adik kelasnya tak dipedulikan Gaara. Ia terus berlari dan berlari. Satu-satunya yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah membawa Naruto menuju mobil kepala sekolah yang sudah menantinya di bawah dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Setiap waktu yang dilewatinya untuk menuruni tangga terasa bagaikan seabad untuknya. Dan setiap anak tangga yang ia lewati serasa tak memiliki ujung ketika kecemasan semakin memuncak dalam dirinya. Kelegaan akhirnya menyapanya saat dilihatnya sang kepala sekolah, Orochimaru, menyongsongnya bermaksud untuk membantunya membawa Naruto ke dalam mobil.

Sedan hitam itu pun melaju kencang meninggalkan area sekolah tanpa peduli pada dengan kepala-kepala para murid yang melongok penasaran ingin tahu apa yang terjadi lewat jendela.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memanggil Sasuke yang langsung berlari sesaat setelah Gaara pergi mengejar Naruto. Semula ia mengira bila Sasuke benar-benar terlelap di sampingnya. Tetapi ternyata pemuda itu hanya berpura-pura tertidur, dan langsung bergerak mengejar Naruto yang dilihatnya pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mengiba yang tersirat rasa kecewa di dalamnya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya berdiri mematung. Balas menatapnya dengan penuh kebimbangan. Tadinya ia memang berniat untuk beristirahat sambil bermanja pada Sakura. Namun suara Naruto membuatnya tak bisa tidur, dan memilih untuk berpura-pura tidur, agar tak perlu merasa salah tingkah bila ia harus beradu pandang dengan Naruto.

Sesekali ia mengintip Naruto dari balik bahu Sakura, tempatnya bersandar, dan mendapati gadis itu hanya menatap bukunya dengan ekspresi kaku. Terus seperti itu hingga ia berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. Awalnya ia pikir Naruto akan ke toilet, tetapi siluet Naruto yang memegang dadanya, membuatnya berpikir ia akan menangis. Segeralah ia bangun untuk ikut mengejar Nauto saat dilihatnya Gaara telah pergi lebih dulu.

Namun panggilan Sakura membuatnya kembali bimbang. Ia tahu, meskipun ia belum benar-benar pergi, Sakura kembali terluka karenanya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia terus menyakiti Sakura dengan sikapnya, dan gadis itu terus setia menunggunya, selalu hadir untuknya.

Suara ribut-ribut di luar mengagetkan mereka semua. Salah seorang murid yang berdiri di dekat jendela langsung berteriak, "Hei, itu ketua OSIS bukannya tadi mengejar Uzumaki-san? Kenapa dia malah menggendongnya? Kepala sekolah juga ada! Ya ampun, sepertinya Uzumaki-san pingsan lagi!"

Mendengar teriakan murid tersebut, Sasuke langsung melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh lagi pada Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa menahan air matanya yang sudah tergenang di pelupuk mata, ingin terjatuh.

Mungkin memang sudah saatnya bagi dirinya untuk menyerah. Mungkin Sasuke memang tidak ditakdirkan untuknya. Mungkin, tidak, ia memang harus bisa menyerah. Dan ia harus bisa merelakan Sasuke. Seperti Gaara yang telah merelakan dirinya dulu.

Ya, ini demi Sasuke, dan juga demi Naruto. Sebab, bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke bertemu Naruto lebih dulu. Dan Sakura tak bisa membenci Naruto, karena ia sangat menyayangi sosok sahabatnya itu lebih dari yang ia kira.

"Mungkin memang harus begini," bisiknya perih.

* * *

**TBC**

**Silahkan tinggalkan review bagi yang sempat. Saya masih syok, jadi belum bisa balas review...**

**Salam,**

**Kyra**


	15. Pilihan Akhir

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Usual Girl? I Don't Think So! by Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 15**

**Pilihan Akhir**

* * *

"Kepala sekolah, sebenarnya Naruto sakit apa?" Gaara akhirnya bisa menyuarakan pertanyaannya setelah masa-masa tegang akhirnya berlalu dengan Naruto yang kini dirawat oleh dokter. Kini ia tengah terduduk lemas di samping kepala sekolahnya, yang tumben-tumbennya tidak bersikap lebay.

Orochimaru, sang kepala sekolah, tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam dengan tangannya yang menepuk singkat pundak Gaara. Setelahnya, ia berdiri untuk menyambut kehadiran sepasang suami-istri Uzumaki yang akhirnya tiba setelah ia menelepon mereka, memberi tahu keadaan Naruto.

"Paman, bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" suara lembut Kushina terdengar oleh Gaara yang masih belum mampu berpikir jernih. Ia terus menunduk dengan mata yang memejam erat. Efek kepanikan masih membekas dalam dirinya. Wajah pias Naruto, suara paniknya yang terus memanggil nama gadis itu, suara kepala sekolahnya yang menelepon Tsunade, hingga mereka tiba di rumah sakit di mana Tsunade dan tim dokternya sudah menanti mereka dan langsung membawa Naruto ke ruang ICU, lagi.

Dadanya berdebar sangat kencang saat itu. Saat-saat di mana ia merasa mobil kepala sekolahnya tak kunjung sampai ke rumah sakit. Saat-saat di mana ia merasa tubuh Naruto semakin dingin dalam dekapannya. Saat-saat di mana kecemasan benar-benar menyelimutinya. Ia begitu ketakutan. Ia takut bila harus menerima kenyataan bila Naruto, gadis yang dicintainya, akan meninggal di depan matanya.

Sebuah sentuhan di pundak Gaara menyadarkannya kembali. Ia mendongak, dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya dengan ciri-ciri yang mirip Naruto tengah tersenyum padanya. Pria itu lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, kau telah menjaga Naruto."

Gaara menggeleng, lalu kembali menunduk. "Saya tidak berhasil menjaganya. Saya-"

"Terkadang ada hal yang tidak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan kita. Mungkin menurutmu, kau gagal menjaganya. Tapi bagi kami justru sebaliknya. Sejak mengenalmu, dia bisa kembali tertawa seperti dulu. Dia bisa bersikap layaknya seorang gadis remaja biasa." Minato memotong ucapan bernada penyesalan Gaara.

"Maksud anda?"

Minato tersenyum bijaksana, lalu menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding di belakangnya. "Sejak dia kabur dari New York satu setengah tahun yang lalu, aku sudah menduga dia akan kembali ke Konoha. Karena itulah aku dan Kushina, menyewa beberapa orang untuk mengawasinya.

Selama itu, kami tahu dia telah banyak berubah. Dia bukan lagi Naruto yang ceria dan lugu seperti yang dulu. Melalui paman Orochimaru, dia melanjutkan sekolahnya di KIHS, dan bersembunyi di sana."

"Apa anda juga tahu alasan Naruto melakukan hal itu?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu." Minato tampak berat saat mengucapkan jawabannya. "Sasuke adalah anak laki-laki pertama yang dikenal Naruto. Mereka tumbuh bersama sejak kecil. Dulu, Sasuke hanya mau bermain dengan Naruto. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Naruto merasa tidak rela saat Sasuke mengenal gadis lain."

"…."

"Yah, kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai Tsunade-sensei selesai," ucap Minato akhirnya.

"Kenapa anda tidak membela Naruto? Kenapa anda tidak meminta hubungan mereka diresmikan sejak awal? Bukankah anda tahu kalau mereka pernah menjalin hubungan?"

Minato yang tadinya sudah berbalik hendak meninggalkan Gaara, kembali berbalik menatap Gaara. Ia tidak tersenyum, tapi juga tidak menunjukkan ekspresi marah. "Sejak awal Naruto yang membuat keputusannya. Kami, selaku orang tua, hanya mendukungnya."

Gaara kembali membisu setelah Minato pergi. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, menahan emosi yang ia rasakan saat wajah Sasuke terbayang dalam ingatannya.

* * *

Sakura melangkah lesu meniti tangga menuju lantai bawah. Ia bermaksud untuk pulang, sebab perasaannya tiba-tiba saja menjadi tidak enak. Sejak Sasuke meninggalkannya beberapa jam yang lalu, ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengikuti pelajaran, sehingga ia memilih untuk menyepi di ruang kesehatan. Setelah jam ketiga dan keempat berakhir, ia meminta izin untuk pulang.

Ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong pada gurunya saat meminta izin dengan alasan sakit itu. Sebab ia memang sakit. Hatinya sakit saat melihat Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya untuk mengejar Naruto. Hatinya sakit saat mendengar bisik-bisik dari teman-teman sekelasnya, juga mendapati tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu dari mereka yang ditujukan atas dirinya. Hatinya sakit saat menyadari bahwa ia harus melepaskan Sasuke.

Hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit hingga membuatnya merasa seluruh tubuhnya juga ikut sakit dan lemas. Kakinya serasa tak lagi memiliki otot yang cukup untuk menggerakkan kakinya. Tubuhnya serasa tak lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk melangkah tegak. Paru-parunya sesak, dan jantungnya serasa tersayat-sayat.

Ia hancur.

Hatinya hancur bersama satu luka yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Harapannya terbang tersapu angin bersama tubuh Sasuke yang meninggalkannya. Pertahanan dirinya, dan seluruh kepercayaan dirinya tak lagi ia miliki. Semuanya telah dihancurkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri. mungkin lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya.

Air mata Sakura kembali terjatuh membasahi wajah pucatnya. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Hatinya benar-benar sakit dan ia ingin menangis sepuas hatinya untuk –setidaknya- mengurangi sedikit saja beban di hatinya.

Ia lelah bersikap tegar demi Sasuke.

Semua luka yang pernah diberikan Sasuke padanya di awal-awal mereka menjalin kasih seolah berkumpul kembali dan menghujam seluruh tubuhnya.

Sakura terduduk di tangga. Tak sanggup lagi untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Ia pun menangis terisak-isak di anak tangga. Tak peduli bila orang-orang akan memperhatikannya. Ia hanya ingin menangis dan menangis.

**_oOOo_**

**Kyra_Yume**

**_oOOo_**

Iris sehitam malam itu terpaku pada satu sosok yang tengah menangis di tangga dengan visual yang begitu menyayat hati. Sosok yang biasanya selalu tersenyum riang dengan wajah cantiknya itu kini tengah menangis karena luka yang ia berikan. Tak ada lagi senyum lembut di wajahnya. Tak ada binar keceriaan di matanya, tak ada rona merah bahagia di wajahnya. Dan semua itu salahnya. Semua itu kesalahannya yang tak bisa memutuskan akan melangkah ke mana dan terus menetap dalam titian rapuhnya.

Hati bungsu Uchiha ini juga ikut merasakan rasa sakit di hatinya. Ia tak pernah mengira bila dirinya sendirilah yang akan menciptakan derita untuk gadis yang selalu ia jaga kebahagiaannya. Ia tak pernah berharap, bahkan tak pernah berniat, sedikitpun untuk membuat gadisnya terluka. Dan kini, ia mendapati visualisasi nyata di hadapannya betapa gadisnya tengah menangis sendiri karena luka yang ia ciptakan.

Sebuah luka yang pasti akan lebih menghancurkan hati gadis yang biasanya selalu tertawa riang itu, andai dirinya benar-benar pergi untuk gadis lain yang kini tengah terbaring di rumah sakit. Tadinya ia memang hendak pergi untuk menyusul Gaara ke rumah sakit. Namun ingatan akan wajah kekasihnya, yang memanggilnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka, mematahkan langkahnya. Ia pun hanya menyembunyikan dirinya di balik loker-loker para siswa untuk menenangkan diri.

Mungkin inilah yang dimaksud Gaara agar dirinya segera membuat keputusan. Salah satunya pasti akan terluka, juga dirinya, namun itu lebih baik dibandingkan keduanya yang terluka. Dan terus hidup dalam titian tak pasti yang terus menembakkan panah-panah luka di hati mereka.

"Sakura," panggilnya setelah hatinya tak sanggup lagi menahan sakit saat gadis yang ia cintai terus menangis pilu. Langkahnya pun terus memperpendek jarak yang ada ketika disadarinya gadis yang ia panggil tak menyadari keberadaannya. Mungkin derita yang ia rasakan membuatnya tak lagi mampu menghubungkannya dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Ia kemudian berlutut, lalu dibelainya helaian halus berwarna lembut yang menutupi kepala kekasihnya. Dirasakannya kepala yang ia belai bergerak, lalu mata hitamnya mendapati sepasang iris berwarna hijau menatapnya dengan terkejut setelah kepala yang ia belai mendongak.

Bibir tipis itu mengeja namanya dengan pelan tanpa suara. Sebab suaranya telah serak karena menangis. Disadarinya wajah itu begitu mengenaskan. Sembab, dan matanya menatapnya pilu.

Tak sanggup lagi melihat derita yang terpeta jelas di wajah ayu kekasihnya, ia segera menarik tangannya untuk pergi. Dibimbingnya tubuh yang lemas itu dengan gandengan tangannya. Ia tuntun untuk memasuki mobilnya, lalu ia sendiri ikut masuk dan mengendalikan mobilnya meninggalkan area sekolah.

**_oOOo_**

**Kyrarin12**

**_oOOo_**

"Tolong antarkan aku pulang," Sakura akhirnya berucap pelan setelah mereka hanya berkeliling kota tanpa arah yang pasti. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama dengan sosok di sampingnya setelah ia memutuskan untuk mengalah. Sebab ia tak ingin merasa bimbang dan akhirnya menarik kembali keputusannya, lalu terus hidup dengan luka.

Sasuke menuruti keinginan Sakura. Sebab dirasanya itulah keputusan yang paling tepat. Dilajukannya mobilnya menuju kompleks perumahan di mana kekasihnya itu tinggal.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke setelah mereka berdua tiba di depan rumah Sakura, dan hanya membisu di dalam mobil.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tetapi Sakura tak balas menatapnya. "Kenapa kau tidak marah saja? Kenapa tidak memakiku? Kenapa tidak menuntut penjelasan padaku?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura getir. "Aku memutuskan untuk mengalah. Kau tidak perlu lagi merasa berat padaku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kini Sakura menatap Sasuke pasti. "Aku melepaskanmu. Kembalilah padanya."

Tangan Sasuke mencengkram lengan Sakura. Merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menyayangimu, dan aku juga menyayangi Naruto! Apa itu belum cukup? Aku tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura baik-baik saja sejak dia memutuskan pertemanan kami. Karena aku terlalu menyayanginya. Karena itu biarkan aku mengalah…"

Sasuke terpaku. Benar-benar tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. "Lalu bagaimana denganku Sakura? Kau ingin memutuskan hubungan kita tanpa mengetahui perasaanku?"

"Cukup, Sasuke-kun. Aku tahu, kau masih sangat menyayanginya. Jadi biarkan aku mengalah." Sakura langsung meninggalkan mobil Sasuke setelah dia mengucapkan keputusannya. Tanpa menoleh, ia berlari memasuki rumahnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini terpaku tanpa bisa mengucapkan apapun.

* * *

"Tsunade-sensei, bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Kushina segera menghambur ke arah Tsunade ketika dilihatnya dokter tersebut keluar dari ruang perawatan anaknya.

Tsunade menghela napas lelah, lalu melihat kepada seluruh pembesuk Naruto. Suami-isteri Uchiha, teman lamanya, Orochimaru, bocah tetangga rumahnya, Gaara, dan tentu saja, suami-istri Uzumaki.

"Kita bicara di ruanganku saja," ucapnya pada mereka, lalu menoleh pada Gaara. "Gaara, tolong jaga Naruto." Gaara hanya mengangguk, lalu segera masuk ke ruang perawatan. Sementara yang lainnya mengikuti Tsunade.

Wajah Naruto terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Namun Gaara sama sekali tidak merasakan kedamaian itu dalam dirinya. Sejak awal ia mengenal Naruto, ia tidak pernah merasa nyaman melihat wajah gadis itu saat ia tertidur. Justru ia merasakan kecemasan yang mengganggu.

Ia mengambil kursi untuk duduk di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Diamatinya lekat-lekat wajah tan yang kini terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Tangan Gaara secara otomatis bergerak untuk mengelus pipi yang memiliki tanda lahir unik itu.

Setelah puas, dia menarik kembali tangannya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dibacanya kembali pesan yang baru saja masuk sesaat setelah ia memasuki ruang perawatan Naruto. Pesan yang sesungguhnya menghancurkan hatinya. Namun tak ingin ia tunjukkan di wajahnya. Sebab gadis yang kini ia pandangi tentu tidak ingin ia mengetahui hal itu.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa menjaga gadis yang aku sayangi?"

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu?" suara berat itu mengagetkan Gaara. Didapatinya seorang pemuda yang ia kenali sebagai Hyuuga Neji, partner Naruto, tengah memandangnya dengan datar.

Neji mengacuhkan pandangan heran Gaara padanya. Ia memberi kode pada Gaara untuk mengikutinya ke luar.

**_oOOo_**

**Kyrarin12**

**_oOOo_**

"Apa dia juga tahu?" tanya Neji setelah mereka berada di luar ruang peawatan. Gaara menggeleng sebagai jawaban setelah paham yang dimaksud 'dia' oleh pemuda berambut coklat di hadapannya adalah Sasuke. "Bagus," ucap Neji kalem.

"Apakah anda sudah mengetahuinya sejak dulu, Hyuuga-san?" tanya Gaara.

"Neji. Ya, aku dan Hinata sudah mengetahuinya sejak dulu. Sebab, ia harus menjelaskan alasannya pada kami sebelum dia keluar. Dia hanya meminta kami untuk merahasiakannya dari Sasuke."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak datang ke sini untuk membahas masalah pribadi Naruto denganmu. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini," ucap Neji, mengganti topik pembicaraan dengan menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat kepada Gaara. "Buka saja," ucap Neji saat mendapat tatapan heran dari Gaara.

Menuruti Neji, Gaara membuka amplop besar di tangannya dengan sekali sobekan. Matanya membulat karena terkejut. Benda yang diberikan Neji kepadanya adalah album foto yang berisikan foto-foto dirinya dengan Naruto yang ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan diambilnya, bahkan foto saat mereka kencan juga ada.

"Anda menguntit kami?" tanya Gaara dengan nada tidak suka.

"Maaf," ucap Neji tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. "Aku hanya ingin melihat senyumnya yang dulu. Aku terlalu merindukan sosoknya yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya."

"…." Gaara tidak berniat mengomentari ucapan Neji yang terakhir.

Neji hanya tersenyum menyadari kebisuan pemuda yang lebih muda di hadapannya. "Yang membuat Naruto selalu disukai oleh semua orang adalah sifatnya yang sangat ekspresif. Dia bukan gadis yang suka menjaga _image._ Namun sejak dia mendengar kabar tentang Sasuke, sifat itu seolah tenggelam dalam ambisinya untuk merebut Sasuke kembali. Dia bukan lagi gadis ekspresif yang membuatku selalu ingin memotretnya, sebaliknya, dia telah berubah menjadi musuh bagi kameraku. Ekspresi palsu.

Tapi tanpa dia sadari, sejak bertemu denganmu, dia yang dulu telah kembali. Naruto yang sebenarnya telah kembali. Karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti kalian berdua, dan mengabadikan setiap kejujuran di wajahnya."

"Kenapa anda memberikan ini padaku?" Gaara akhirnya bersuara setelah mendengar penjelasan Neji.

"Kau berhak memilikinya. Sebab kau adalah salah satu objek dalam foto itu."

"…."

"Dan mungkin suatu saat nanti akan berguna untukmu."

"Apa-" ucapan Gaara terhenti setelah Neji yang tanpa permisi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia pun menelan kembali pertanyaannya, lalu kembali masuk ke kamar Naruto.

**_oOOo_**

**Kyra_Yume**

**_oOOo_**

Gaara sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Naruto tengah duduk dan menatapnya dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan di wajahnya. "Kenapa kau malah bangun? Berbaring saja," ucap Gaara kalem. Sudah melupakan masalah Neji.

Naruto menurut. Ia kembali berbaring dengan Gaara yang membantu memperbaiki selimutnya. Tangannya lalu mencegah tangan Gaara pergi setelah selesai memperbaiki selimutnya. Ia menggenggam tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu dan meletakkannya di pipinya. Air matanya jatuh saat merasakan kehangatan tangan Gaara menyebar di kulit wajahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tolong temani aku malam ini. Kau mau, kan?" tanya Naruto tanpa melepas tangan Gaara.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa aku harus menolak?"

* * *

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Naruto bertanya dingin pada Sakura yang kini berdiri gugup di hadapannya. Sakura sengaja datang untuk menjenguk Naruto, sebab dia ingin memberitahu Naruto bila dia dan Sasuke sudah putus, sekaligus ia ingin merangkai kembali jalinan persahabatan di antara mereka yang pernah terputus. Namun ternyata, Naruto menyambutnya dengan sifat bermusuhan. "Belum puas melihatku menderita di sekolah, jadi kau datang ke sini?"

"Tidak. Aku…. aku ingin bilang kalau aku dan Sasuke sudah putus."

Naruto tertawa meremehkan. "Lantas? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Aku… aku bermaksud untuk mengalah. Aku tidak ingin lagi bertengkar denganmu. Kau temanku, aku…-"

"Che, kau pikir aku sudi menjadi temanmu?" Naruto berkata dengan nada kejam. Tak dipedulikannya wajah Sakura yang sudah pias mendengar ucapan jahat dengan nada dingin darinya.

"Naruto-,"

"Kau pikir aku benar-benar kembali hanya untuk merebutnya darimu?" tukas Naruto tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Sakura untuk bicara. "Aku begitu hancur saat mendengar dan mendapati kenyataan di mana kau MENCURI Sasuke dariku. Hatiku sakit, dan hancur."

"Maaf."

"Lalu luka yang aku rasakan semakin kau tambah dari hari ke hari dengan semua cerita bahagiamu dengannya. Dan sekarang, kau minta maaf, dan bilang telah memutuskannya demi aku? Hah! Jangan pikir aku begitu bodoh, Haruno!"

"Maaf… maaf… aku…"

"Aku kembali, tidak hanya untuk mengambil kembali apa yang jadi milikku. Tetapi juga untuk menghukum PENCURI yang telah berani mengusik kebahagiaanku. Menghancurkannya dalam kepingan-kepingan yang takkan mampu dikumpulkan lagi. Membuatmu merasakan kesakitan dan penderitaan."

Sakura tidak sanggup lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya mendengar ucapan-ucapan kejam bernada dingin dari Naruto. Ia tak menyangka bila Naruto benar-benar membencinya, hingga tak ada kata maaf untuk dirinya. Persahabatan mereka selama setahun lebih pun tak pernah berarti di mata Naruto.

"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, pasti akan menghancurkanmu, Haruno Sakura." Naruto berujar pelan, masih dengan nada dingin. "Aku akan tertawa di atas penderitaanmu, dengan Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingku. Tidak. Peduli. Padamu."

"Itu semua hanya ada dalam mimpimu, Uzumaki." Suara bernada dingin itu mengejutkan kedua gadis yang ada di dalam ruang perawatan tersebut. Pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok Sasuke yang menatap nyalang pada Naruto. Ia melangkah pelan menuju sosok Sakura yang bersimpuh di lantai, yang menatapnya terkejut, dan membantunya berdiri.

"Tadinya, aku ke sini, untuk bertemu dengan Naruto yang pernah aku miliki. Tapi ternyata, kau bukan dia. Naruto tidak pernah berkata kejam untuk menyakiti orang lain."

"Sasuke-"

"Jangan pernah menyebut namaku seperti itu, Uzumaki. Hanya Naruto yang boleh menyebut namaku seperti itu. Dan KAU, jelas bukan dia."

"Sasuke-"

"Kita putus." Ucap Sasuke tanpa ampun. "Itu kan keputusan yang ingin kau dengar?"

"Sasuke-kun-"

"Ayo pergi, Sakura. Dia bukan temanmu, juga bukan Naruto yang pernah aku kenal. Tidak sepatutnya aku melepaskan pacarku, hanya untuk gadis kejam seperti dirinya." Sasuke berujar tanpa peduli pada protes Sakura. Lalu, ia menyeret Sakura meninggalkan kamar perawatan Naruto, mengabaikan protes Sakura yang memintanya untuk kembali, setelah melihat Naruto sekilas dengan pandangan dingin yang menusuk.

Sasuke, yang berusaha menerima keputusan Sakura dan bermaksud untuk menemui Naruto, benar-benar tidak menyangka, bila gadis ceria nan lugu yang dulu begitu disayanginya bisa mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat kejam pada orang lain. Semarah-marahnya gadis itu pada seseorang, ia tidak akan pernah sedikit pun mengucapkan kalimat makian. Paling-paling ia hanya merajuk, dan diam seharian. Tapi sekarang…

Ia yang mendengar saja, tidak tahan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura, yang kalimat-kalimat tersebut ditujukan atas dirinya?

Sasuke yakin, kali ini keputusannya adalah tepat.

**_oOOo_**

**Kyra_Yume**

**_oOOo_**

"Sasuke-kun, kita harus kembali! Tolong lepaskan aku!" Sakura memohon sia-sia pada sosok Sasuke yang masih menyeretnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Mencegah kemungkinan Sakura akan kembali ke tempat Naruto. "Sasuke-kun, aku mohon-"

"Berhentilah memohon untuknya!" bentak Sasuke. "Apa kau sudah tuli atau begitu bodoh untuk menyadari kalau dia telah menyakitimu dengan ucapan-ucapannya?"

"Tapi ucapannya memang benar. Aku yang mencurimu darinya, aku yang melukainya, aku-"

"Cukup!"

"Sasuke-kun, dia sedang sakit. Apa kau tidak bisa sedikit bersimpati padanya? Bukankah kau menyayanginya? Kenapa malah berkata kasar pada Naruto?" desak Sakura.

"Berhentilah memohon untuknya Sakura," pinta Sasuke lirih. Dengan sekali gerakan, ia menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. "Aku mohon, jangan biarkan dia menjadi pemisah kita. Saat ini, aku memilihmu. Apa itu tidak cukup jelas buatmu?"

"Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

**TBC**

**Hope you all like this chapter! XDDD**

**Balesan review...!  
**

**QRen : Hehehe, ntar kita lihat, OKE?  
**

**Superol : Wah, senang banget tuh? O.O?  
**

**Meg-chan : Updatenya gak lama kan?  
**

**Naomi Arai : Khehehehehehehehe. #tos!#  
**

**Ck Mendokusei : Wah pendukung GaaNaru nih!  
**

**Yukira Mirabelle : *ngasih pistol* silahkan tembak Sasuke... *killed by Sasuke*  
**

**Vii No Kitsune : Wah untungnya aku gak bimbang... XDDD  
**

**Aoirhue Kazune: Waduh? Kita lihat nanti ya?  
**

**Ajeng Namikaze: Pendukung SasuNaru masih banyak nih... ^^  
**


	16. Alasan

**Maaf lama. Saya sedang sibuk pendaftaran ulang dan persiapan OSPEK. ^^v  
**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Usual Girl? I Don't Think So! By Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 16**

**Alasan**

* * *

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada pemuda berambut merah yang masih betah diam menatapnya selama kurang lebih 15 menit sejak ia datang.

Pemuda berambut merah bernama Gaara itu masih diam. Diamnya dirinya sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan, tetapi ia sedang menekan amarahnya yang sejak tadi sudah memerintahkannya untuk menyerbu Sasuke dan menghajarnya. Tetapi ia masih berusaha menahan diri, sebab ia sudah berjanji pada Naruto.

"Kau tidak datang untuk memandangiku, kan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku ingin kau menemui Naruto."

"Aku sudah menemuinya kemarin. Kami sudah putus," ucap Sasuke cuek.

BUK!  
Sasuke jatuh tersungkur di lantai setelah Gaara menyerbunya dan meninju wajahnya. "Apa-apaan kau?" seru Sasuke dengan nada menahan sakit.

Gaara menarik kerah Sasuke dan memaksanya menatap matanya. Wajah tenang Gaara kini tergantikan raut wajah siap membunuh. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak membunuhmu," ujarnya lalu menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke. Dikeluarkannya sebuah amplop coklat lalu dilemparkannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Sejujurnya, aku ingin membunuhmu karena menyakitinya. Tapi aku menyayangimu sebagai sahabatku. Karenanya, aku tidak ingin kau mati dalam penyesalan."

Suara pintu yang ditutup menyadarkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku karena ucapan Gaara. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di wajahnya, ia memilih untuk membuka amplop yang diberikan Gaara padanya.

Matanya membulat saat ia mendapati kumpulan surat tak terkirim untuk dirinya, juga beberapa berkas kesehatan, serta sebuah buku catatan kecil. Semua itu milik Naruto.

Di ambang rasa percaya dan tidak, ia berkutat dengan berkas-berkas kesehatan yang menyajikan fakta yang ingin ditepisnya. Kelainan jantung sejak kecil, keadaan jantung Naruto yang semakin parah saat berusia 14 tahun, di mana kedua katup jantungnya tak lagi berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Lalu operasi pertamanya di New York untuk menunjang hidupnya dengan membuatkan katup buatan, sembari menantikan kedatangan donor jantung yang harus ditransplantasikan ke dalam tubuhnya.

Dada Sasuke mendadak merasa sesak saat mengetahui semua fakta yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto darinya. Alasan kenapa dia meninggalkan Sasuke kini jelas sudah. Semua itu, karena dia tidak ingin Sasuke merasa terbebani oleh keadaannya.

Usai membaca berkas kesehatan tersebut, ia mengalihkan dirinya pada buku catatan kecil Naruto. Ia ingat, buku itu adalah pemberiannya saat mereka masih SD. Ternyata Naruto masih menyimpannya sampai sekarang. Dengan tangan gemetar dan dada berdebar, ia membuka buku kecil tersebut. Beberapa lembar foto berukuran kecil tampak terselip di dalamnya.

Dipandanginya foto itu. Foto-foto itu menunjukkan keduanya yang sedang di atas catwalk saat masih kecil. Mungkin berusia sekitar 9-10 tahun. Lalu tulisan-tulisan khas Naruto memenuhi setiap halaman dalam buku itu.

* * *

_**24 Desember xxxx**_

_**Dadaku semakin sering merasa sakit. Chichieu dan Haha memaksaku periksa pada nenek, dan dia dengan seenaknya bilang kalau aku harus cepat transplantasi jantung atau apalah. Huh! Dasar nenek-nenek menyebalkan! =3=**_

_**/**_

_**25 Desember xxxx**_

_**Sial! Dadaku sakit lagi, padahal hari ini aku mau kencan dengan Teme. Akh, terpaksa merayakan Natal di rumah dengan alasan aku demam tadi pagi. Hiks, Teme… maaf ya aku bohong padamu… **_

_**/**_

_**1 Januari xxxx**_

_**Yay! Akhirnya malam tahun baru ini bisa aku nikmati dengan Teme di luar rumah! :D**_

_**Hehehehe, meskipun mungkin ini adalah saat-saat terakhirku dengan Teme, karena dua hari lagi aku harus ke New York untuk operasi entah apa.. **_

_**Teme, maaf aku harus pergi dan bohong lagi padamu… :'(**_

_**/**_

_**14 Februari xxxx**_

_**Teme…**_

_**Kau kangen padaku tidak? Aku sudah sebulan lho di sini. Maaf aku jarang sekali bisa membalas pesan-pesanmu. Mau bagaimana lagi, setiap hari si nenek Tsunade selalu memeriksaku. Parahnya lagi, bulan depan baru aku dioperasi. Itu pun hanya untuk memasangkan katup bodoh itu sambil menunggu jantung baru. Fyuh~**_

_**/**_

_**14 Maret xxxx**_

_**TEME!**_

_**Nenek Tsunade menyebalkan! Gara-gara besok harus operasi, aku nggak boleh makan seharian ini. Huweee~ lapaaar~**_

_**Mana tadi aku disuntik pake jarum yang besarrrr sekali! Atit teme~ :'(**_

_**/**_

_**25 April**_

_**Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja, kan? Maaf ya, aku bohong padamu. Aku hanya tidak mau kau merasa sedih. Maafkan aku ya…**_

_**Sasuke, musim semi ini kau bersama siapa? Biasanya kita selalu bersama-sama, tapi sekarang aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu. Saat ini, aku masih dalam proses pemulihan setelah operasi bulan lalu. Rasanya sakit sekali kau tahu? Dadaku sakit sekali, seenaknya mereka membelah dadaku dan memasangkan katup buatan di sana. Tapi, memang harus begitu sih, karena jantung barunya belum ada kemarin.**_

_**Kata nenek, aku masih harus menunggu sekitar empat sampai lima bulan lagi baru bisa operasi untuk transplantasi jantung. Jantung barunya juga belum ada sih. Kau masih menungguku, kan?**_

_**I luv u teme…**_

_**/**_

_**19 Mei xxxx**_

_**Kapan jantungnya akan datang, sih? Aku kan ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan ketemu Sasuke. Tapi Jantungnya malah belum ada kepastiannya, dan aku masih belum boleh kembali ke Konoha.**_

_**Padahal aku kangen kamu, me… (teme)**_

_**Hehehe, tunggu aku, ya teme….**_

_**/**_

_**23 Juli xxxx**_

_**Happy birthday, teme! **_

_**Semoga kau selalu merindukanku, ya? ;P**_

_**Sayang Sasuke…**_

_**P.S. Kenapa teleponmu tidak diangkat bodoh?**_

_**/**_

_**1 Agustus xxxx**_

_**Sasuke, kau masih menungguku kan? Kau masih di sana menungguku, kan? Jawab aku Sasuke! Siapa Sakura? Apa istimewanya dia? Kenapa kau melupakanku Sasuke? Kenapa? Apa aku terlalu lama di sini? Kau ingin aku pulang? Baik, aku pulang secepatnya. Tidak perlu operasi lagi. Aku pulang!**_

_**/**_

_**10 Oktober xxxx**_

_**Sasuke, akhirnya aku bisa pulang ke Konoha. Aku langsung mencarimu, kau tahu? Tapi kau tidak ada Sasuke. Padahal kau sendiri yang janji kau akan menungguku di taman tempat kita sering main, kan?**_

_**Tapi kau tidak di sana. Tapi kau berada di tempat lain. Bersama seorang gadis cantik bernama Sakura. Dia cucu nenek Tsunade kan?**_

_**Apa salahku, Sasuke? Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku? Padahal di New York, aku berjuang untuk bisa tetap hidup agar bisa melihatmu tertawa terus. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau bersama gadis lain?**_

_**Ku akui aku telah berbohong begitu banyak padamu, tetapi semua ini kulakukan untukmu. Apa aku salah kalau aku berbohong padamu, Sasuke?**_

_**Hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke-15 ini tidak akan pernah aku lupakan Sasuke. Karena rasa sakit ini pun tidak akan pernah terlupakan!**_

_**/**_

_**11 Oktober xxxx**_

_**Nenek menyuruhku untuk kembali ke New York secepatnya. Katanya, katup buatan di jantungku ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Tapi apa gunanya? Toh, selama ini aku berjuang untukmu. Aku melawan rasa sakit dan terus berjuang untuk hidup karenamu. Tapi kau sudah melupakanku. Jadi untuk apa?**_

_**Aku sakit Sasuke. Sakit sekali. Kenapa kau tega padaku, Sasuke? kenapa?**_

* * *

Tetes-tetes air mata terjatuh membasahi permukaan halaman buku kecil tersebut. Mengaburkan tulisan yang telah berumur lebih dari setahun itu. Mengabaikan hal itu, Uchiha Sasuke tak kuasa membendung air matanya yang terus terjatuh dan terus membasahi catatan pribadi milik nona Uzumaki tersebut. Dadanya sesak menahan gelombang perasaan yang melandanya.

Tidak percaya, marah, kecewa, sedih, dan rasa bersalah telah bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Menciptakan distopia bagi batinnya yang masih berusaha menolak realita yang telah terpapar nyata di hadapannya.

Lama ia merenung dalam tangisan bisunya, hingga ucapan Gaara kembali terngiang di benaknya.

"_Ingat Sasuke, kau harus memilih secepat mungkin. Karena kalau kau terus memilih untuk berdiri di tengah-tengah, aku sendiri yang akan mendorongmu untuk jatuh, _

_dan mati."_

Mungkin inilah maksud Gaara waktu itu. Bersamaan dalam kebimbangannya, ia telah menyiksa semua orang di sekitarnya. Terutama Naruto. Ia tidak hanya harus bertahan dari rasa sakit pada derita yang ditanggung tubuhnya, tetapi dia juga masih harus menahan luka batin yang ditorehkan Sasuke padanya.

"_Mungkin benar ... Aku menghianatimu dengan meninggalkanmu tanpa kabar yang pasti, dan kau balas membunuhku dengan penghianatan yang lebih menyakitkan."_

"_Kau hanya perlu tahu, aku melakukannya untukmu. Tapi kau pun menghancurkan semuanya dengan memutuskan tali pengharapan terakhirku saat aku berada di jurang kematian."_

Kini segalanya semakin tampak nyata di hadapan Sasuke. Semua pernyataan-pernyataan tidak jelas Naruto yang pernah ia ucapkan dulu kini telah menjadi nyata di hadapannya. Semua ucapan Naruto benar adanya.

Naruto mungkin bersalah karena berbohong dan menyembunyikan fakta darinya, juga karena ia tidak memberikan kabar yang pasti padanya, namun semua itu memiliki alasan. Naruto melakukannya demi Sasuke. Semua yang dilakukan Naruto adalah untuk Sasuke. Karena Naruto mencintai Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke?

Alasan apakah yang membuatnya merasa benar dengan melupakan Naruto? Ia hanya ketakutan. Ia takut kehilangan Naruto dan menjadi yang terbuang. Sehingga ia memilih untuk menghakimi gadis itu dengan seenak hatinya tanpa pernah memikirkan bila di suatu tempat nun jauh di sana dia sedang berjuang untuk hidup. Menahan berbagai macam rasa sakit dengan harapan bila ia, Sasuke, akan setia menantinya di sini.

Alasan apakah yang dapat membenarkan tindakannya menghianati kepercayaan Naruto? Menyakitinya terus menerus dengan menghakiminya secara sepihak. Seperti yang ia lakukan dulu dan … kemarin.

Mengingat kejadian kemarin Sasuke tersentak. Ia tidak hanya menyakiti Naruto dengan menghakiminya seenak hati dan menghianatinya. Tetapi ia juga telah menyakitinya dengan ucapan-ucapan kejamnya.

Sasuke segera mengumpulkan semua berkas yang berserakan. Dihapusnya air matanya, dan segera menyambar kunci mobilnya.

Tak ia pedulikan panggilan kedua orang tuanya yang heran dengan sikapnya yang terburu-buru. Diabaikannya pula suara ponselnya yang terus bernyanyi menandakan adanya panggilan masuk yang kemungkinan besar dari Sakura, gadis pilihannya.

Yang ia tahu, ia harus segera bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia harus meminta maaf –tidak- ia harus memohon pengampunan gadis itu. Memohon pengampunan untuk setiap kesalahan fatal yang telah ia perbuat.

Naruto menatap helai-helai daun berwarna kecoklatan yang berguguran dari rumahnya. Tangannya teracung ke atas, ingin mencoba sebuah mitos kuno yang pernah ia dengar. Namun belum juga tangannya sempat menyentuh lembar kecoklatan tersebut, sebuah tangan berwarna pucat telah menangkapnya terlebih dahulu.

Naruto tersenyum. "Gaara, aku kan ingin membuat sebuah permohonan."

Sebuah tangan pucat lain melingkari pinggang Naruto, dan dirasakannya beban berat di pundaknya. Ekor matanya menangkap warna kemerahan di pundaknya yang terbebani. Rupanya Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto. "Katakan padaku, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin terbang bersama angin." Naruto berujar dengan desahan ringan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kalau begitu tutup matamu, dan menghilanglah bersamaku dalam hembusan angin musim gugur," ucap Gaara dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Naruto. Dan Naruto menuruti ucapan Gaara. Disembunyikannya kedua iris birunya yang kini telah kembali bersirat keluguan, dan kelembutan. Disandarkannya beban tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada Gaara. Ia ingin terbang bersama Gaara yang ia percayai dan percaya padanya. Namun …

"Gaara, perjalanan kita harus ditunda. Sepertinya ada tamu untukku," bisik Naruto pelan, dan kembali menampilkan sepasang mata indahnya. Sementara Gaara langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan menatap datar pada 'tamu' yang tengah menatap mereka dengan melotot.

Wajah lembut Naruto menghilang tergantikan ekspresi kaku saat menatap Sasuke. Namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku pergi dulu," ucap Gaara yang tahu diri. Dan langsung meninggalkan kedua insan yang masih saling menatap dengan ekspresi keras.

**_oOOo_**

**Kyrarin12**

**_oOOo_**

Taman rumah sakit saat itu cukup ramai dengan pasien-pasien –yang ingin menikmati udara sejuk di musim gugur- yang ditemani oleh para perawat yang bertugas. Namun di salah satu sudut taman yang agak sepi, dan tertutupi oleh beberapa pohon, dua orang manusia berbeda _gender_ tengah saling menatap dalam bisu yang entah sampai kapan.

Kedua insan yang dulunya merupakan sepasang kekasih ini telah berdiam diri selama hampir setengah jam. Namun tidak seorang pun di antara keduanya yang hendak mengakhiri aksi diam mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku?" Tanya bungsu Uchiha ini. "Apa aku sebegitu lemahnya sehingga kau tidak mau menyandarkan bebanmu padaku? Apa aku sebegitu bodohnya sehingga kau terus membohongiku?"

"…."

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGATAKAN ALASANNYA PADAKU?"

"…."

"Aku begitu takut dibuang olehmu, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk membuangmu terlebih dahulu. Aku begitu takut merasakan sakit karenamu, karena itu aku yang menyakitimu. Aku begitu takut dilupakan olehmu, karenanya aku yang melupakanmu.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa? Semuanya karena aku terlalu menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu sehingga aku takut terluka! Karena itulah aku menyakitimu, yang aku pikir, telah menyakitiku. Tapi kenyataannya, AKU MELUKAIMU yang sama sekali tidak berdosa."

"…."

Sasuke maju selangkah demi selangkah hingga ia hanya terpisahkan jarak kurang dari satu meter dengan Naruto. Lalu dengan cepat dipeluknya gadis di hadapannya. Ia menangis terisak dengan rasa bersalah yang menyesakkan dadanya. "Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa kau tidak membantah semua tudinganku padamu? Kenapa kau tidak menyalahkanku dengan semua kebenaran yang ada padamu? Kenapa kau hanya diam dan membiarkanku melukaimu? Kenapa?"

"…."

"Maafkan aku. Maaf… maaf..."

Air mata Naruto terus terjatuh dalam bisunya. Dirasakannya bajunya basah oleh air mata Sasuke, tubuhnya sesak karena pelukan erat Sasuke padanya. Rasa itu tersampaikan. Perasaan Sasuke tersampaikan padanya melalui ucapannya, melalui air matanya, juga melalui pelukan erat Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke menyesal, ia menyesal dan terluka dalam hatinya. Ia terluka oleh rasa bersalah yang begitu besar. Pelukannya menyatakannya dengan jelas. Ia menyesal, dan tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Ia takut kehilangan Naruto lagi. Dan kini, karena kesalahannya.

"Jawab aku, Naruto."

Ia meminta dengan asa yang tak pasti. Dan Naruto tidak menyukainya. Karena yang ia tahu, Sasuke adalah sosok arogan yang selalu berdiri tegap, laksana karang yang takkan hancur meski diterpa badai gelombang lautan. Tapi kini, ia bak sehelai kertas yang akan segera hancur bila tak segera diselamatkan dari lautan rasa bersalahnya.

Karena itulah, Naruto balas memeluknya. Sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut kepala Sasuke. Dan dengan tatapan teduh serta suara lembut yang menyejukkan jiwa pendengarnya, ia berujar, "Karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

**_oOOo_**

**Kyrarin12**

**_oOOo_**

Tak ada yang tahu siapa yang memulai, keduanya pun larut dalam indahnya pesona musim gugur yang masih setia memesona penikmatnya dengan hujan dedaunan yang beterbangan dengan indahnya.

Sepasang iris hijau Sakura terpejam bersama rasa sakit yang menerpa dadanya, melihat sang terkasih tengah mencium gadis lain yang memang lebih berhak atas dirinya. Ia pun mencoba untuk tersenyum, merelakan cinta pertamanya kini untuk sang sahabat.

Sementara itu, dibalik jendela rumah sakit, Gaara melepaskan helai dedaunan musim gugur yang kini telah kembali terbang bersama angin.

"**Permohonanku adalah agar DIA yang kucintai, selalu bahagia…"**

* * *

**END/TAMAT**

**Bercanda!**

**Tapi kalau kalian mau tamat di sini gak apa-apa kok. Bagus juga kan?**

**Oke, kalau ada yang mau fic ini dilanjutkan silahkan bilang lewat review. Dan kalau memang mau dilanjutkan, kira-kira inilah episode(?) chapter depan!**

Fakta telah terungkap, kedua insan yang terpisah kembali bersatu.

"Dobe, minum obatmu!"

"Che! Kau bahkan lebih galak dari Nek Tsunade, Teme jelek!"

Namun hati yang merelakan tetap terluka.

"Ini yang terbaik untuk kita, Sakura."

"Ya. Cinta itu tak harus memiliki, kan?"

Kabut kebimbangan … entah ia muncul, atau mungkin menghilang.

"Sakura … maaf."

"Katakan padaku, Naruto, apa kau bahagia?"

"Ini pertanyaan jebakan, kan?"

"Aku mampu mengorbankan seribu orang Sasuke, demi seorang sahabat sepertimu.

Cinta dan sahabat, di manakah batas rasa itu?

"Gaara, kau marah padaku?"

"Demi kebahagiaanmu, seribu luka tak berarti apapun bagiku."

Semuanya telah terlambat saat tirai kelam itu tersingkap.

"Kita harus berangkat ke New York sekarang. Kondisimu semakin memburuk!"

"Gaara! Aku mohon izinkan aku bertemu dengan Gaara."

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu!"

"Aku akan membawa Gaara, untukmu."

"Sasuke … terima kasih!"

Tanpa kata, perpisahan harus terjadi.

"Pesawatnya sudah berangkat. Kita terlambat."

"Kau, Gaara? Dia meninggalkan sebuah surat untukmu."

"Naruto…"

Hanya sebuah nama yang mampu terucap.


	17. Realita Dalam Sandiwara

**Kyra: (Lirak lirik ketakutan) Uhm, halooo~ ^^"**

**Maaf saya lama update, maklum lagi gak punya laptop dan kemarin lagi sibuk-sibuknya persiapan kuliah. Yah, sekarang saya sudah lulus di jurusan yang saya inginkan, Pendidikan Bahasa Inggris.**

**Ada hal-hal yang menarik saat saya mulai menjalani kuliah saya. Seperti, saya yang tidak menyangka kalau di jurusan pendidikan bahasa inggris itu, meskipun mata kuliahnya sebenarnya tidak berhubungan dengan bahasa inggris (example: Budi Pekerti, yang berbicara seputar moral), ternyata di jurusan ini malah dihubungkan dengan bahasa inggris. Makanya telinga saya langsung berdiri, mata saya langsung melek saat mendengar pak dosen bicara. Untung duduknya di depan.**

**Dosennya menjelaskan 95% dengan bahasa inggris, dan bilang kalau dia tidak bertanggung jawab pada mahasiswa yang sama sekali tidak bisa berbahasa inggris. Masuk di jurusan bahasa inggris, berarti anda harus siap untuk selalu mendengar dan berbicara dengan bahasa inggris!**

**UNDERSTAND OR NOT, IT'S YOUR RISK!**

**Dan hebatnya lagi, di HARI PERTAMA kuliah, di KELAS PERTAMA, saya langsung dapat tugas MEMBACA NOVEL BERBAHASA INGGRIS dan MELISTING nilai-nilai moral yang ada di dalamnya. **

**Saya minta do'anya semoga saya masih bisa bertahan hidup dengan otak yang masih waras selama kuliah di jurusan ini. *sungguh2***

**Dan silahkan menikmati….**

**Curhatnya lanjut di bawah lagi….**

* * *

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Usual Girl? I don't Think So! By Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 17**

**Realita Dalam Sandiwara**

* * *

"Tidak mau!" Suara nyaring itu terdengar hingga di luar ruang perawatan di mana tiga orang remaja berseragam KIHS berhenti. Sakura, yang merupakan satu-satunya gadis dari kumpulan tiga remaja itu tersenyum kecil. "Lagi-lagi begitu," ujarnya lalu mendahului Sasuke dan Gaara untuk masuk ke ruang perawatan Naruto.

Naruto tidak tampak di mana-mana. Namun sebuah gundukan besar di atas tempat tidurnya sudah cukup untuk tiga orang yang baru masuk itu tahu di mana mereka seharusnya menemukan gadis pirang tersebut.

"Jangan bersikap kekanakan!" seru Tsunade yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Matanya melotot pada gundukan di atas tempat tidur di mana nona Uzumaki tersebut dipastikan berada di dalamnya. "Kau bisa bertahan selama hampir dua tahun dengan katup buatan itu saja sudah merupakan keajaiban. Kau pikir sejauh apa jantungmu akan bisa bertahan, hah?"

Kepala Naruto muncul dari bawah gundukan. Matanya menatap dingin pada Tsunade. "Aku masih bisa bertahan selama minum obat, kan?"

"Kau pikir bisa membohongiku? Aku tahu kau hanya meminum obatmu saat dadamu mulai terasa sakit, kan?"

"Ukh!" Naruto tidak bisa membantah tuduhan Tsunade. Ia pun mencoba usaha terakhirnya untuk melindungi diri dengan kembali bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya. Aksi diam. "Aku tidak mau tahu, setengah jam lagi aku kembali, obat-obatan itu sudah harus kau minum!" Tsunade mengucapkan vonis akhirnya sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tiga pengunjung yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Nenek," Sakura berujar pelan dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Untung kalian sudah datang," ucap Tsunade yang tampaknya masih kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang semakin kekanakan dari hari kehari. "Pastikan dia meminum semua obatnya." Dan,

Blam!

Pintu ditutup dengan agak kasar oleh Tsunade. Tampaknya ia benar-benar sudah lelah dengan sikap Naruto. Beberapa detik setelah kepergian Tsunade, kepala pirang Naruto disusul dengan setengah tubuhnya kembali memunculkan diri dari balik selimut. Wajahnya merengut kesal.

"Che, galak amat sih si nenek itu. Bikin orang jengkel saja."

Bletak!

"Adow! Sakit teme…..!" jerit Naruto yang kepalanya baru saja dipukul Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan marah. "Kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu dan tidak meminum obatmu LAGI, dobe!" Sasuke sengaja menekankan nadanya pada kata 'LAGI' untuk mengingatkan Naruto akan kesalahannya yang entah untuk ke berapa kalinya.

Mengabaikan Sasuke, Naruto malah menyapa Gaara dan Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya menonton mereka berdua. "Kalian jangan ikut-ikutan teme jelek ini, ya? Huh, sok mengaturku."

"Tapi kau memang harusnya meminum obatmu secara teratur kan, Naruto? Sudah dua minggu kau tidak masuk sekolah."

"Sakura, kau tidak tahu sih makanan di sini tidak enak. Belum lagi obat yang segudang itu." Naruto meratap pada sosok sahabatnya itu.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil, lalu menawarkan diri untuk membelikan makanan enak untuk makan siang mereka yang sebenarnya sudah sangat terlambat. Naruto dengan segera memesan ramen (yang langsung dibatalkan Sasuke, dan berbuah teriakan marah Naruto) dan ayam goreng. Sementara Sasuke hanya memesan makanan ringan. Setelah memastikan pesanan Sasuke dan Naruto, Gaara –yang menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Sakura- dan Sakura segera meminta izin pergi.

"Dobe, minum obatmu!"

"Che! Kau bahkan lebih galak dari Nek Tsunade, Teme jelek!"

Suara-suara pertengkaran yang kembali dimulai antara Sasuke vs Naruto masih terdengar oleh Gaara dan Sakura yang sudah berjalan selama beberapa meter. "Hahahaha, dasar mereka itu…" Sakura berkomentar sambil tertawa kecil.

Gaara hanya diam. Ia tak berminat untuk berkomentar apapun. Sebab ia tidak ingin membohongi dirinya sendiri lebih jauh dari yang selama dua minggu ini dilakukannya. Baginya, berusaha bersikap biasa di depan Naruto dan Sasuke sudah merupakan kebohongan besar yang pernah ia buat. Kebohongan yang sangat melukainya.

Bila harus jujur, sedikit pun ia tak rela melepaskan Naruto. Ia ingin menjadi yang paling berhak atas diri Naruto. Bukan Sasuke. Namun kebahagiaan Naruto yang sesungguhnya adalah bersama dengan Sasuke. Satu kenyataan pahit yang harus ia telan.

Gaara menoleh ke belakang saat disadarinya Sakura tak lagi berjalan di sampingnya. Pemandangan yang ia lihat pun menyadarkannya. Bukan hanya dirinya seorang yang terluka. Di sana, beberapa langkah darinya, tepat di depan matanya, ada seorang gadis yang tengah terduduk dengan tubuh bergetar. Gaara tak perlu menjadi orang yang paling pintar di dunia ini untuk menyadari bahwa gadis yang merupakan sahabat kecilnya itu menangis karena rasa sakit yang sama yang dirasakan hatinya.

Ia melangkah mendekati sosok Sakura yang kini terlihat sangat rapuh dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk, dan rambut pinknya yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia mendengar isakan-isakan halus yang coba ditahan oleh gadis itu. Tangannya mengelus lembut kepala Sakura.

"Ini yang terbaik untuk kita, Sakura."

"Aku tahu," Sakura mencoba menjawab dengan ketegaran yang gagal ditampilkannya. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu… tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini, Gaara."

"Yakinlah, ini yang terbaik. Untukmu, aku, dan mereka." Lagi, Gaara mencoba untuk menghibur sahabat senasibnya.

"Ya. Cinta itu tak harus memiliki, kan?" Kini wajah ayu Sakura kembali menunjukkan senyum. "Mungkin aku hanya perlu waktu untuk membiasakan diri dengan rasa sakit ini. Maaf…"

"Kamu tidak salah. Tidak juga aku, Sasuke atau Naruto. Tidak ada yang salah di sini."

"Ya. Aku mengerti."

* * *

"Ah~ kenyangnya. Untung Sakura berbaik hati membelikanku makanan enak. Tidak seperti seseorang yang bisanya hanya marah-marah menyuruhku untuk minum obat."

"Kau menyindirku, dobe?"

"Heh,bagus kau merasa, teme…"

"Sudahlah! Kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar," lerai Sakura dengan bijak. "Nah, Naruto sekarang kau harus minum obatmu, atau besok aku tidak akan membawakan makanan lagi untukmu."

"Mo~ Sakura kejam!" Naruto kembali merengut bak anak kecil. Suatu sikap yang entah kenapa selalu ditampilkannya selama dua minggu terakhir. Dan tampaknya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Gaara membereskan sisa makanan mereka dan mengumpulkan sampah-sampahnya dalam kantong plastik besar. "Aku buang sampah dulu," ucapnya singkat dan segera meninggalkan ruangan Naruto. Ia tidak melihat bagaimana Naruto menatapnya dengan sirat terluka.

"Teme, aku mau minum teh."

"Hn."

"Harus yang mereknya sama dengan yang dibawakan Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu!"

"Hn. Tapi aku akan membawanya setelah ganti baju dulu." Sasuke tampak berusaha bersikap lebih dewasa kali ini.

"Oke!" Naruto berujar riang.

Sasuke mengambil tasnya yang teronggok dengan pasrah di atas sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia lalu menatap Sakura, dan menawarinya untuk pulang bersama. Namun Sakura menolak dengan halus. "Aku akan pulang dengan Gaara saja," ucapnya lembut, selembut senyum di wajahnya.

Sasuke hanya ber-hn ria setelah mendengar penolakan Sakura dan langsung angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

**_oOOo_**

**Kyrarin12**

**_oOOo_**

"Kau sudah mau pulang?"

Sasuke berhenti melangkah saat suara Gaara menyapa telinganya. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal yang disusul dengan gerak tubuhnya yang juga bergerak menghadap sahabatnya. "Hn. Nanti aku akan datang lagi."

"Hati-hati kalau begitu."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Gaara menatapnya dengan bingung. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak menemaninya malam ini?"

Wajah miskin ekspresi Gaara berubah semakin tidak berekspresi. Ia menatap lurus ke koridor rumah sakit, di mana para perawat, pasien dan penjenguk sibuk berlalu lalang dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Dan berujar datar, "Sudah ada kau yang dibutuhkannya."

Mereka lalu membisu. Sasuke memilih duduk di salah satu bangku yang memang disediakan oleh rumah sakit tersebut. Sementara Gaara masih betah berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding bercat putih bersih gedung tersebut.

"_Tidak usah. Aku akan pulang dengan Gaara saja."_

Bayangan Sakura yang menolak ajakannya dan senyuman lembutnya menari-nari dalam benak Sasuke. Meski telah berusaha memungkirinya, tetap saja ia tidak bisa menolak untuk menyadari bila dirinya sangat merindukan senyuman lembut gadis manis itu.

Tidak, ia tidak hanya merindukan senyumannya. Sejujurnya, ia sangat merindukan keseluruhan hal darinya. Tawa riangnya, senyum manisnya, suara manjanya, saat ia marah, kelembutan sikapnya, semuanya. Semua tentang Sakura sangat ia rindukan. Akan tetapi, ia telah memutuskan.

Ia telah memutuskan untuk bersama Naruto. Ia telah memilih Naruto. Gadis yang dulu sangat ia cintai dan telah ia lukai.

Dulu? Sasuke tersentak. Tidak…

Ia masih mencintai Naruto hingga kini. Sama seperti Naruto yang masih mencintainya. Mereka masih saling mencintai.

Tapi benarkah demikian?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura?

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Kepalanya selalu saja pusing bila dirinya memikirkan masalah yang kini tengah bermain di antara mereka berempat.

Memang itu masih menjadi masalah?

"Sial!" ia mengumpat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara yang merasa kaget dengan umpatan Sasuke. Dilihatnya sahabatnya itu sedang mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Khas orang yang sedang memikirkan masalah berat.

Sasuke berdiri. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Gaara. "Tolong jaga Sakura."

Hanya tiga kata itu yang ia ucapkan sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi terhenti dengan tubuh gontai. Sementara Gaara hanya melepas kepergiannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Sebenarnya takdir apa yang tengah bermain di antara kita?"

* * *

"Naruto, sampai kapan kau mau memelukku begini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak ikhlas ya, Sakura?"

Sakura jadi salah tingkah menghadapi Naruto yang masih betah memeluknya dari belakang. Seandainya saja ada fujoshi yang melihat mereka, sudah dipastikan mata mereka akan bling-bling melihat posisi mereka yang tampak sangat mesra.

Sakura tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Naruto dengan kepala Naruto yang bersandar di bahunya, dan tangan tan gadis itu memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. "Bukannya tidak ikhlas atau apa. Tapi kau sudah memelukku sejak Sasuke-kun pergi. Aku ini belum mandi sore. Memangnya tidak bau apa?"

"Tidak kok," jawab Naruto cepat. "Baumu malah enak. Manis dan lembut. Nyaman sekali, hmmh~"

Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya. Sakura pun mengalah dan pasrah dipeluk Naruto. Toh,Gaara juga belum datang untuk mengajaknya pulang. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, Gaara terlalu lama membuang sampah. Ah, mungkin dia singgah dulu di luar.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Maaf."

Tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba saja menegang, dan Naruto sudah pasti mampu merasakan perubahan dari tubuh yang tengah ia peluk itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Memang aneh sih kalau kau tiba-tiba jadi doyan perempuan. Hahaha~"

Bohong. Sakura berbohong padanya. Naruto tahu itu. Ia tahu bila Sakura sangat paham ke mana arah pembicaraannya, tetapi dia memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Sayangnya, Naruto tidak ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan dan membiarkan mereka terlunta-lunta dalam fatamorgana kehidupan.

"Maaf telah merebut Sasuke darimu. Maaf untuk luka yang kau rasakan."

Lagi, tubuh dalam pelukannya menegang. Namun si pemilik tubuh tak juga bersuara. Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan. "Maaf untuk senyum yang harus kau berikan saat kau terluka. Maaf untuk sikapku yang berpura-pura tidak tahu. Dan beribu maaf untuk semuanya."

Hening.

Keheningan menguasai mereka setelah permohonan maafnya berhenti dan tak mendapat balasan apapun dari Sakura. Keheningan itu terus berlanjut hingga suara lembut Sakura yang begitu tenang mengisi keheningan tersebut.

"Katakan padaku, Naruto, apa kau bahagia?"

Naruto tersenyum. Pertanyaan yang tidak memiliki jawaban yang tepat. Ya atau Tidak, semuanya akan mengantarnya pada pernyataan ambigu. "Ini pertanyaan jebakan, kan?"

"Dengar Naruto," Sakura memulai. "Aku mampu mengorbankan seribu orang Sasuke, demi seorang sahabat sepertimu.

Jawaban yang sudah diduganya. "Kau tidak menyelesaikan apapun dengan jawabanmu itu, Sakura. Kau hanya lari dari masalah." Itulah yang ingin diucapkannya. Tetapi kalimat itu tertahan di kerongkongannya tanpa sempat ia ucapkan. Gaara sudah berdiri di depan pintu dan mengajak Sakura pulang. Ia hanya menatap Naruto sekilas untuk mengucapkan selamat malam dan hendak pergi lagi setelah mengambil tasnya.

"Gaara, kau marah padaku?" pertanyaan itu otomatis diucapkannya.

Sakura yang terkejut mendengarnya bergantian menatap Gaara dan Naruto. Jantungnya berdetak keras, sama seperti Naruto yang harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban yang akan diucapkan Gaara.

Gaara berbalik. Ditatapnya Naruto lurus-lurus. Sesungging senyuman ia tampilkan bersamaan dengan jawaban yang ia ucapkan. "Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Hati-hati di jalan." Akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang mampu diucapkan Naruto setelah mendengar jawaban Gaara.

**_oOOo_**

**Kyrarin12**

**_oOOo_**

"Demi kebahagiaanmu, seribu luka tak berarti apapun bagiku."

Sesungguhnya itulah yang ingin diucapkan Gaara tadi. Tetapi lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkannya sehingga yang keluar malah kalimat lain.

"Gaara, apa tidak apa-apa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan cara seperti itu?"

"Memangnya aku harus menjawab seperti apa lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sakura pelan. "Tapi wajahnya tiba-tiba saja seperti terluka setelah mendengar jawabanmu."

"Kenyataannya aku sama sekali tidak memiliki alasan untuk marah."

Sakura akhirnya diam setelah mendengar nada suara Gaara yang seolah ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan.

* * *

Air mata.

Wajahnya dipenuhi air mata. Ia melihatnya dari bayangan yang terpantul di kaca jendela rumah sakit. Tapi tak sedikitpun ia berniat untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Ia tak peduli pada kemungkinan matanya akan membengkak keesokan harinya. Ia juga tak peduli bila sembab itu akan menghancurkan penampilan wajah modelnya. Yang ia tahu, pikirannya tengah memutar kejadian sejam yang lalu. Saat pemuda berambut merah itu melontarkan pertanyaan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Saat pemuda itu tersenyum saat mengatakannya. Senyum yang tak pernah ia kenali sejak ia mengenalnya. Senyum dingin yang menghujam hatinya.

"_Kenapa aku harus marah?"_

Dicengkramnya dadanya yang terasa sakit saat suara datar itu menggema di kepalanya. Ia tahu bila rasa sakit yang ia rasakan bukan karena keadaan jantungnya yang memburuk. Tetapi karena perasaannya yang terluka. Karena hatinya terkoyak oleh tombak es yang dilemparkan nada dingin pemuda yang dulu selalu mengalirkan kehangatan untuknya.

Gaara.

Hati dan pikirannya memanggil nama pemuda itu.

Gaara.

Bibirnya bergetar melafalkan namanya. Kemudian isakan-isakan pun terdengar saat ia terus menerus memanggil nama yang sama, namun hanya kekosongan yang menjawab panggilannya. Ingin ia lari, memanggilnya dan meneriakkan namanya sekeras mungkin. Namun ketakutan akan sikap dingin yang akan ia terima telah menghancurkan keinginan yang masih berada dalam pikirannya itu.

Pada akhirnya, ia hanya mampu menikmati rasa sakit yang menghujam seluruh tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Disertai isakan tangis, ia, Uzumaki Naruto, hanya bisa mematung dalam kesendiriannya dengan benak yang terus memanggil-manggil nama Gaara.

**_oOOo_**

**Kyrarin12**

**_oOOo_**

"Dobe? Ada apa? Kau merasa sakit?"

Sasuke yang baru sampai di rumah sakit dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan seorang Uzumaki Naruto tengah menangis seorang diri jelas merasa khawatir. Gadis itu tidak menjawab, ia masih setia berdiam diri. Tidak tahan melihat gadis pirang yang selalu ceria itu menangis, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya. Lalu ia membelai lembut kepala yang dibungkus helaian rambut halus berwarna pirang itu.

Naruto pun seolah tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang masih membelainya dengan lembut. Digenggamnya tangan Sasuke yang tak membelai kepalanya. Ia letakkan di pipinya dan merasakan kehangatan mencari ketentraman yang dulu selalu dirasakannya saat bersama Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

Suara Sasuke yang memanggilnya dengan nada lembut sedikit menghiburnya. Tetapi belum cukup. Itu saja tidak cukup. Ia ingin lebih. Ia ingin Sasuke membantunya mengobati rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di hatinya kini.

"Peluk aku."

"Naru-"

"Aku mohon." Suara itu berbisik dengan mengiba. Seolah-olah ia tak lagi memiliki suara untuk dikeluarkan. Membuat Sasuke tak lagi ingin bertanya apapun. Ia hanya menuruti keinginan sang gadis untuk melindunginya dengan tubuhnya.

Tidak ada.

Ketentraman itu tak ada. Rasa nyaman yang menenangkannya tak lagi terasa. Kemana? Naruto bertanya dengan kebingungan. Ia mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan bingung. Yang ditatap pun balas menatapnya dengan sama bingungnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Cium aku." Spontan ia berkata.

Sasuke mematung. Tidak mengerti dengan perubahan tiba-tiba yang terjadi pada Naruto. "Dobe?"

"Cium aku!"

Sasuke semakin bingung dengan kehisterisan yang tiba-tiba saja melanda Naruto. "Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Kenapa? Seandainya aku adalah Sakura, kau pasti akan menciumku kan? Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah memilihku? Kenapa kau diam saja? Cium aku!"

Plakk!

Naruto terduduk di tempat tidur dengan kepala terkulai ke kanan setelah tangan Sasuke menyapa pipinya dengan keras. Sudut bibirnya terluka dan meneteskan setitik darah. Air matanya terus mengalir, tetapi ia tidak juga bersuara, bahkan tidak bergerak.

Sementara Sasuke yang masih kaget pada apa yang baru saja ia lakukan hanya menatap tangannya yang terasa panas setelah menampar Naruto. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bila ia akan tega menampar gadis yang tengah menanggung derita itu.

"Naruto, maaf. Aku-"

"Kenapa begini, Sasuke?" Naruto menyela tanpa mengubah posisinya. "Kenapa kita harus terus bersandiwara dan terluka?"

"…."

"Kenapa Tuhan mempermainkan kita dalam drama kehidupan? Kenapa Takdir kita begitu kejam?"

"…." Sasuke kini mengerti. Melalui pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diutarakan Naruto, ia mengerti. Suara hati yang tak sanggup dijeritkan Naruto. Suara hati yang juga tak sanggup dinyanyikannya. Kenyataan yang coba mereka tampik dan pada akhirnya saling melukai satu dengan yang lainnya.

Kini ia tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu begitu hisetris tadi. Semua karena ia tidak lagi sanggup menjalani perannya dalam drama kehidupan yang ia sebut-sebut tadi. Tetapi, sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan itu, ada satu hal yang harus diluruskan di antara mereka.

"Bukan Tuhan yang mempermainkan kita, Naruto." Sasuke berucap sambil merapikan rambut pirang panjang Naruto yang menutupi wajah gadis itu. Ditatapnya gadis yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia tersenyum, dan menghapus jejak air mata yang merusak wajah ayu sang gadis. "Tetapi diri kita sendiri."

"…."

"Karena kita begitu egois. Karena kita yang mencoba melawan apa yang telah ditetapkan Tuhan. Karena kita menolak untuk melangkah maju, dan ingin terus hidup dalam masa lalu."

"…."

"Tuhan telah menegur kita. Kita yang telah bersikap sok dewasa, padahal sesungguhnya tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang kehidupan."

"…."

"Jangan menangis lagi. Karena masalah tidak akan selesai dengan tangisan." Sasuke merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya. Ia berkata dengan nada selembut mungkin. Seperti seorang kakak pada adiknya yang sedang bingung. "Kita menyadarinya, tetapi terlalu egois untuk mengakuinya. Bahwa di antara kita, kisah itu telah berakhir entah sejak kapan. Bahwa kita, sesungguhnya telah menemukan kisah baru untuk dirangkai dan dijalani."

"…."

"Bahwa kita telah menemukan orang lain untuk dicintai."

"…."

"Karenanya, selamat tinggal masa lalu kita."

Satu kecupan di kening, menandai kisah lama yang telah mereka akhiri entah sejak kapan namun baru mereka sadari hari ini. Juga sebagai awal di mana kisah baru akan segera mereka rajut. Bersama sebuah ikatan baru yang tercipta, mereka telah sepakat untuk menyongsong hari esok bersama sosok-sosok lain di sisi mereka. Sosok yang telah bertahta di hati mereka masing-masing.

Namun, apakah hari esok benar-benar ada untuk Naruto?

* * *

**TBC**

Hari esok yang ingin ia songsong, tak pernah ada untuknya,

"Gaara, hari ini kau datang menjengukku, kan?"

"Maaf, aku sibuk dengan urusan OSIS. Lagi pula ada Sasuke bersamamu, kan?"

Sosok yang ingin ia jelang, tak ingin berdiri di sampingnya,

"Gaara, pokoknya kau harus datang! Aku menungguMU!"

"Mengertilah, Naruto. Tidak selamanya aku bisa menahan sakit ini."

"…."

"Aku pasti akan menemuimu, saat aku tidak lagi merasakan sakit ini."

Bahagia yang ia harap, tak pernah menyapanya,

"Sasuke, Gaara akan melupakanku. Dia membenciku."

Kegelapan kembali menjelangnya.

**To: Catmoci, Yashina Uzumaki, Miaw Chan, , ck mendokusei, Bleu Avengeline, Aoirhue Kazune, Anonim-san, Yanz Namiyukimi-chan, CcloveRuki, Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og, Vii No Kitsune (My Swetest daughter) XDD, Vipris, SabakuNoKentri, kanon1010, Superol, Princess chiken, Meg-chan, Devangell Heavael, Naohiro Tsujiai, dan semuanya yang sudah mereview, terimaka kasih banyak. Oh ya, ada yang minta request ya?**

**DEATH ROSES: sebelumnya maaf saya nggak balas di chap sebelumnya, *lupa* #plakk...**

**Ada request apa?**

**Semoga kalian suka chap ini, ya? ^^v**


	18. Terlambat

**Curhat2 author lagi:**

**Saya mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan apdet. Beberapa minggu ini saya sibuk n selama dua minggu kemarin saya sedang kurang sehat sampai2 minggu lalu empat kali terkapar di kampus n terkena serangan sesak napas. Setelah dicek mulai darah, urine, n roentgen gak didapat penyakit apa2. syukurrrr…..**

**Kepada para reader, tolong doa'nya untuk kesehtan saya biar nggak tumbang lagi.,… please?**

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Usual Girl? I Don't Think So! By Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 18**

**Terlambat**

* * *

Musim gugur telah menjelang masa tuanya. Ibarat matahari, ia telah berada di ufuk barat dengan sinar yang berpendar kemerahan. Menyinari bumi dengan warna keemasan hasil karya sang maestro. Namun, di salah satu kamar di sebuah rumah sakit di sebuah kota bernama Konoha, di mana seorang gadis tengah duduk sendiri, keindahan karya sang Pencipta seolah tak bermakna untuk dirinya. Ia, yang dulu selalau tersenyum ceria, yang dulu sempat kehilangan keceriaannya, yang keceriaannya telah pernah kembali, kini menatap senja dengan tatapan hampa. Seolah ia ingin menyampaikan kabar pada sang matahari, bahwa senja kali ini tak lagi indah dipandangnya. Bahwa senja kali ini telah tersaput awan kesedihan. Senja kali ini adalah senja kelabu.

'**Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang.'**

'**Kenapa?'**

'**Ada pertandingan olahraga musim dingin nanti.'**

Tangan pucat gadis itu menyentuh dadanya. Meraba luka bekas operasi yang pernah dijalaninya beberapa tahun silam.

Tidak. Bukan bekas luka itu yang terasa sakit.

Ada sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang berada jauh di dalam sana. Sesuatu yang tak terlihat, abstrak, namun nyata menyakitkan. Sesuatu yang saking menyakitkannya, membuatnya merasa tak lagi memiliki kerangka untuk menyangga tubuhnya sendiri. Sesuatu yang benar-benar menyiksanya, membuatnya sesak hingga sulit bernafas. Apakah 'sesuatu' itu?

'Sesuatu' itu adalah kealpaan seseorang. Ketidakhadiran seseorang yang telah berhasil membuatnya melangkah maju meninggalkan masa lalunya –meski ia terlambat menyadarinya- menuju masa selanjutnya dari fase kehidupannya. Seseorang yang telah mengembalikan bahagia di hatinya hingga ia dapat tersenyum kembali bahkan ia mampu tertawa karenanya. Seseorang yang 'dulu' selalu ada untuknya. Seseorang yang (dengan kebodohannya) telah ia buat pergi.

Siapakah seseorang itu?

'Seseorang' itu tak lain adalah Gaara.

Satu per satu air hangat mengalir dari kedua matanya yang hampa. Meneteskan duka yang meraja dalam diamnya. Namun tak mampu melunturkan sakit yang dirasanya.

Gaara.

Pikirannya kembali memanggil namanya. Sosok yang telah menghilang darinya selama hampir tiga minggu lamanya. Meciptakan rasa sepi yang menggerogoti tubuhnya bak racun tanpa penawar.

Suara langkah kaki menyadarkannya. Dengan segera ia berbaring menyamping, menutupi wajahnya dengan rambutnya pirangnya yang panjang, matanya memejam.

* * *

"Ketua OSIS, rapatnya sudah selesai."

"Aku tahu."

Sekretaris OSIS yang menyapanya tampak salah tingkah. "Maaf, maksud saya, apa anda tak ingin segera pulang? Sebentar lagi malam."

"Aku ingin memeriksa beberapa laporan mingguan dulu."

Sang sekretaris tampak heran. "Bukankah-"

"Pulanglah duluan. Aku ingin sendiri." Perintah bernada final itu tak lagi dapat dibantah. Sang sekretaris hanya bisa memohon pamit dan segera pulang. Meninggalkan Gaara yang masih setia menatap senja di ufuk barat.

Pikirannya melayang pada pesan yang ia kirimkan pada Naruto beberapa jam silam. Pesan berisi alasan yang membuatnya tidak bisa datang menemui gadis itu. Alasan yang hanyalah sebuah alasan. Tanpa makna lain di dalamnya. Hanya sebuah cara untuk berkelit dari film pendek yang pasti akan disaksikannya bila ia memenuhi panggilan gadis itu.

Film pendek yang berisi adegan-adegan yang akan membakar dadanya. Dimana dirinya hanyalah seorang figuran semata. Figuran yang harus menyaksikan sang bintang panggung melakonkan drama romantis yang menyiksanya. Di mana ia harus menyaksikan gadis yang ia cintai tertawa bahagia bukan karena dirinya, melainkan untuk orang lain yang dicintai gadis itu.

Dan ia tidak sanggup lagi memerankannya. Sehingga ia memilih untuk berhenti. Hengkang dari lakon tersebut, pergi sebagai seorang pecundang yang harus menelan pil pahit kekecewaan setelah semua usahanya selama ini, yang diduganya telah menghasilkan bunga, malah hancur diterjang kemarau. Gadis yang ia cintai, yang disangkanya juga mencintainya, telah membuang dirinya dan menjadikannya sebagai pelarian semata.

Dan itu menyakitkan!

Dan satu-satunya cara untukmengurangi rasa sakit ini adalah menghilang dari hadapan gadis itu. Menghilang dari hidupnya yang terus mencari dirinya. Setidaknya, sampai ia tak lagi merasa sakit.

"Maaf, Naruto."

* * *

Suara gerendel pintu yang dibuka mengusik indera pendengarannya. Namun ia tetap bertahan dalam sandiwara kecilnya.

"Dia masih tidur, Tsunade-sensei." Itu suara ibunya. Ia sangat mengenali suara selembut salju dan sehangat mentari itu.

"Hmm, kita terpaksa menunggu dia bangun dulu." Ah, suara tegas ini pun sangat dikenalinya. Ini suaranya, dokter yang menemukan penyakitnya dan membuatnya harus berpisah dengan Sasuke.

"Sensei," suara ibunya kini terdengar aneh. Seolah ragu untuk berucap. "Apakah dia akan mau menurut? Kembali ke New York dan menjalani pengobatan lagi?"

Tubuhnya yang dibalut selimut tebal itu mengejang. Tak percaya pada apa yang dia dengar barusan. Tangannya mengepal erat. Berusaha menenangkan diri dari segala kecamuk badai yang memporak-porandakan hatinya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi … jantung barunya sudah tiba, dan jantung itu tidak akan bisa bertahan lama. Paling lambat, lusa kita sudah harus berangkat. Aku sudah memerintahkan orang untuk mempersiapkan operasinya."

Tidak. Batinnya menolak keras. Ia tidak mau pergi. Ia tidak ingin lagi meninggalkan Konoha dan meninggalkan Gaara. Ia tidak ingin pergi lagi dan terlupakan lagi. Ia tidak mau.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di ruanganku saja. Tampaknya masih lama baru ia akan bangun."

Suara langkah kaki kembali terdengar, lalu suara gerendel pintu, dan sekali lagi suara langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh.

Mata birunya kini kembali menunjukkan warnanya. Diselingi air mata yang kembali menetes dalam sepi. 'Aku tidak mau.' Bisiknya yang nyaris tak terdengar.

* * *

"Naruto, aku bawakan makanan." Suara Sasuke memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Namun, tubuh itu tetap tak bergerak untuk merespon. Seolah ia hanyalah sebongkah mayat tanpa nyawa.

"Dobe?"

Sasuke terkesiap. Wajah sahabatnya begitu menyedihkan. Berlinang air mata tanpa ekspresi berarti. "Ada apa Naruto?" tanyanya dengan penuh perhatian. "Kau merasa dadamu sakit? Aku panggil Tsunade-sensei dulu."

Geraknya terhenti. Mata hitamnya kembali menyapu tubuh Naruto. Bibir gadis itu bergetar. Dengan suara yang tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan, ia berkata, "Gaara."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Gaara."

Kini, pahamlah ia, Naruto sakit bukan karena jantungnya, tetapi karena ia merindukan Gaara yang tak pernah lagi mengunjunginya selama hampir tiga minggu ini. Gadis itu kesepian.

"Baiklah," ucapnya lembut pada gadis yang seolah kehilangan arah ini, "Aku akan menjemput Gaara. Kau tunggu di sini, oke?"

Secercah bayang kehidupan tampak menyinari matanya setelah Sasuke berjanji. Sedikit senyum berusaha ia tampilkan. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya masih ragu.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Dibenahinya posisi gadis itu, dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Mencoba untuk menepati janjinya pada sosok sahabatnya itu.

* * *

"Maaf, tuan muda belum pulang." Wanita renta itu berujar saat Sasuke mengutarakan keinginannya untuk bertemu Gaara.

"Bibi tahu dia kemana?" Tanya Sasuke kembali. Namun sang pelayan hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Baru kali ini tuan muda Gaara tidak memberitahu kalau pulang terlambat."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan. Kepalanya menunduk, berpikir. Bukan kebiasaan Gaara untuk mampir sepulang sekolah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan biasanya dirinyalah yang akan menemani Gaara. Tapi kali ini, dia menghilang tanpa kabar.

"Tuan muda Sasuke sebaiknya masuk dulu. Di luar dingin," ucap si nenek menyarankan. Sasuke segera tersadar, ia sudah dua kali dipersilahkan masuk dengan yang ini. Tadi dia memang langsung menanyakan Gaara setelah pintu dibukakan untuknya. Dengan memohon maaf ia pamit pulang setelah sebelumnya meminta si nenek untuk memberitahu Gaara agar meneleponnya segera setelah dia pulang. Si nenek langsung mengiyakan.

Tidak ingin pulang dengan tangan hampa, Sasuke menelepon Sakura.

"Halo, Sakura, kau tahu kemana Gaara pergi?" tanyanya langsung setelah teleponnya dijawab. "Hm, ya aku dari rumahnya tapi dia tidak ada. Ah, baiklah, hm. Selamat malam."

Tak ada hasil berarti, Sasuke memilih menelepon ruang OSIS. Namun nihil. Berapakali pun dicoba, tetap tak ada hasil. Sementara nomor target yang dicari pun tak menunjukkan hasil positif. Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Dinyalakannya mobil, menginjak kopling, memasukkan gigi, dan menginjak gas pelan. Ia membawa mobilnya melaju meninggalkan kompleks perumahan. Mencari Gaara yang entah berada di mana.

**_ooOOOoo_**

**KyraYume**

**_ooOOOoo_**

"Tuan muda, makan malamnya sudah saya siapkan."

"Hn, sebentar lagi aku turun."

Mata hijaunya kembali menatap ke jalanan kosong. Di mana mobil Sasuke tadinya berada di sana. Tak ingin terperangkap dilema lebih lama lagi, dilepasnya kaca mata yang memerisai kedua mata hijaunya. Lalu ia mengambil langkah untuk memenuhi panggilan perutnya yang sudah minta diisi.

"Tuan muda," si nenek menyela ketika Gaara sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Ada apa bi?"

"Maaf kalau saya lancang, tetapi apakah anda dan tuan muda Sasuke sedang bertengkar?"

"Tidak bi. Kami hanya sedang bermain petak umpet."

Si nenek akhirnya diam mendengar jawaban Gaara. Ia sudah terlalu mengenal sifat tuan muda kecilnya ini. Sama seperti ia yang mengenal sifat Temari dan Kankurou, kakak Gaara. Meskipun terlihat tenang, sesungguhnya Gaara sedang marah saat ini. Tapi si nenek tidak tahu apa yang tengah mengusik emosi tuan mudanya itu.

"Tuan muda, semua masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Anda hanya harus berkepala dingin dan membicarakannya."

"Aku mengerti, bi."

**-ooOOOoo-**

**Kyrarin12**

**-ooOOOoo-**

Ia berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar yang membatasi keberadaannya dengan Naruto. Tangannya terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Seolah ada beban berat tak terlihat yang menggantung di kedua lengannya. Dan beban itu memang benar adanya. Ia tak sanggup membuka pintu di hadapannya, mengatakan kebenarannya pada Naruto dan mematikan sinar kehidupan di mata gadis itu. Ia tidak sanggup.

Tetapi ia juga tak mungkin membiarkan gadis itu terus menunggu di dalam sana, dengan harapan Gaara akan datang, sebuah harapan sia-sia. Dengan berat hati, ia mengambil resiko yang menurutnya adalah keputusan terbaik.

Suara pintu yang dibuka menyalakan semangatnya yang sempat padam karena harus menunggu lama. Diambilnya cermin yang tadi ia minta dari perawat yang memeriksanya. Ia memperhatikan wajahnya yang tampak pucat karena lama tak terkena sinar matahari. Ia telah meminta ibunya untuk membantu memperbaiki penampilannya yang kusut. Sebab ia tak ingin Gaara melihatnya dalam keadaan berantakan dan jadi cemas karenanya, sehingga pekerjaannya di sekolah akan terganggu.

Diperhatikannya wajahnya dengan seksama, dan sadar ada yang kurang dari dirinya. Senyum. Gaara pernah bilang dia cantik kalau tertawa. Dan hari ini dia akan tertawa sepuasnya karena ada Gaara.

"Naruto, maaf."

Dua kata itu bagaikan badai yang meluluhlantakkan seluruh harapannya. Gaara tidak datang.

Sasuke tak tahu ucapan seperti apa lagi yang sekiranya mampu menjelaskan ketidakhadiran Gaara saat ini setelah dia berjanji akan membawanya. Terlebih saat dia melihat Naruto tersenyum sambil memegang cermin. Gadis itu telah bersiap-siap untuk bertemu dengan Gaara. Namun pada akhirnya, Sasuke pulang dengan tangan hampa. Tanpa Gaara bersamanya. Yang terucap pun hanya nama Naruto dan sebuah kata permintaan maaf.

"Dia sedang pergi bersama keluarganya." Sasuke mencoba untuk berbohong. Sekedar upaya untuk tak menghancurkan harapan Naruto lebih jauh.

Naruto tersenyum hambar. "Tidak apa-apa. Maaf merepotkanmu."

Sasuke sadar Naruto mengetahui kebohongannya. Dan ia yakin, gadis itu benar-benar terpuruk saat ini. "Besok. Aku janji akan membawanya besok."

"Iya."

Malam itu berakhir dengan kesunyian. Seolah mereka ingin menikmatinostalgia tentang segala sesuatu yang terjadi selama ini. Me_review_ permasalahan-permasalahan yang ada, menemukan solusi terbaik. Hanya sebuah cara tak berarti untuk melewati waktu.

Sasuke menemani Naruto hingga jam besuk habis. Ia juga sudah mengetahui –dengan sangat terkejut- rencana kepergian Naruto kembali ke New York. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke sepenuhnya setuju. Sebab hal ini berkenaan dengan kesembuhan Naruto. Berulang kali ia membujuk Naruto, bahkan ia menjanjikan Gaara tidak akan melirik gadis lain. Pada akhirnya, Naruto tetap tidak mau pergi.

* * *

"Dari mana kau kemarin? Aku mencarimu tapi bibi bilang kau belum pulang."

Gaara meletakkan map yang sedang dipegangnya. Menatap Sasuke sejenak, lalu memutar kursinya menghadap ke jendela. "Aku ke rumah sepupuku."

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak menelepon rumah?"

"Kau tidak harus mengetahui semua urusanku kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengambil langkah maju ke sisi kanan Gaara. Ikut melihat pemandangan apa gerangan yang menarik perhatian ketua OSIS yang satu ini. Tetapi tak ada apapun di luar sana. Hanya siswa yang sedang jalan memasuki kawasan sekolah.

"Naruto ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap Sasuke lagi. "Hanya kau yang tidak datang menjenguknya. Aku, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, kami semua, selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjunginya. Hanya kau yang tidak."

"Winter cup sebentar lagi. Aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya."

Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Persiapannya sudah kita lakukan sejak sebulan yang lalu. Setiap klub juga sudah mempersiapkan diri. Kita tinggal mengucurkan dana yang sudah disetujui oleh kepala Sekolah. Dan sisanya, hanya rapat kecil saja. Kau tidak harus sesibuk itu."

"Ada banyak hal lain yang harus dilakukan oleh ketua OSIS. Kau, yang hanya wakil, tidak perlu sok tahu."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang ia rasa hanyalah bahwa tubuhnya memanas karena amarah mendengar ucapan Gaara. Ini pertama kalinya Gaara berkata sinis padanya. Apalagi sampai membawa-bawa posisi.

Tangannya terkepal erat. Benar-benar ingin menghajar Gaara. Namun ia tak bisa. Ia mengingat Naruto dan ia tak ingin mengecewakan gadis itu lebih jauh lagi. Ia pun memilih meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun?"

Itu suara Sakura. Suara gadis yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Ada apa?" tangan lembut gadis itu menyentuh wajahnya. Dan ia balas menggenggam tangannya. "Sasuke-kun?"

Ia tak ingin banyak bicara saat ini. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah mendekap gadis itu dan memperoleh kenyamanan karenanya. Rasa nyaman yang takkan dia dapatkan dari orang lain.

Sakura yang tiba-tiba dipeluk demikian hanya diam saja. Ini adalah kebiasaan Sasuke saat dia marah. Jadi, dia hanya membiarkannya. Dia sudah tahu cerita lengkapnya dari Sasuke. Namun ia belum memutuskan untuk kembali pada Sasuke saat itu juga. Ia ingin agar perasaan mereka benar-benar kokoh terlebih dahulu. Sehingga tidak ada lagi kebimbangan yang menyusupi kehidupan mereka nantinya. Dan Sasuke mengerti hal itu.

"Apa ini karena Gaara?"

"…."

Tak terjawab, namun Sakura sudah tahu. Dari gerak tubuh Sasuke, sikapnya, ia sudah tahu masalah apalagi yang mengusiknya kini. "Kita beri saja dia waktu, oke?"

"Hn."

* * *

Teleponnya berdering entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Namun ia tak jua berniat untuk mengangkatnya. Panggilan terputus. Matanya menatap layar ponsel yang masih dihiasi wallpaper seorang gadis yang menatap langit dengan sendu. Naruto.

**Naruto calling…**

Tombol hijau ditekannya. Tak baik membiarkan seseorang terus menelepon tanpa dijawab. Ia hanya perlu memberikan alasan lain. Belum lagi ia sempat menyapa, suara di seberang sudah berteriak nyaring. Gembira.

Ah, kini ia menyadari satu hal, betapa ia sangat merindukan suaranya. Suaranya yang riang gembira seolah tak ada beban pada dirinya. Mungkin memang ia tak lagi memiliki beban, sebab ia telah mendapatkan kembali orang yang ia cintai.

"Gaara, hari ini kau datang menjengukku, kan?" suara itu terkesan menuntut.

"Maaf, aku sibuk dengan urusan OSIS. Lagi pula ada Sasuke bersamamu, kan?" lagi, alasan yang ia berikan ditambahkan satu kalimat yang membuat peneleponnya terdiam.

"Tidak mau!" suara itu kembali berseru setelah diam beberapa lama. "Aku mau Gaara. Sasuke tidak asyik!"

"Sudah kubilang-"

"Gaara, pokoknya kau harus datang! Aku menungguMU!" Gadis ini benar-benar pemaksa. Padahal dulunya ia tak begini. Mungkinkah Gaara harus segera menghentikan permainan kucing-kucingan ini?

Tampaknya memang demikian adanya. Gadis itu harus tahu, bahwa dia tetaplah manusia, yang akan merasa terluka saat ia harus terus menerus menjadi penonton keakraban dirinya dengan Sasuke. "Mengertilah, Naruto. Tidak selamanya aku harus merasakan sakit ini. Aku pasti akan menemuimu, saat rasa sakit ini tak lagi terasa," Ucapnya sedatar mungkin. "Kau sudah memilih Sasuke. Karena itu, biarkan aku menemukan kebahagiaanku sendiri."

**_ooOOOoo_**

**Kyra De Riddick**

**_ooOOOoo_**

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" suara lembut Sakura menyapa telinganya. Ia menoleh, menatap Sakura dan Sasuke yang baru saja datang. Matanya terfokus pada Sasuke.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Gaara," Ucapnya tanpa suara. "Sasuke, Gaara akan melupakanku. Dia membenciku."

Ia mulai histeris. Tak bisa menerima kenyataan yang menikam jantungnya telak. "Gaara membenciku. Dia ingin melupakanku!"

Sasuke dan Sakura bergegas menghampiri Naruto. Menahannya. "Sakura, cepat tekan tombol pemanggil itu. Akh!"

Sasduke terdorong saat Naruto semakin memberontak. Tubuhnya menghantam meja dan menyenggol gelas serta piring buah.

Prang!

Suara pecahan kaca terdengar oleh telinganya. Namun ia mengabaikannya. Yang terfokus oleh mata hitamnya adalah sosok Naruto yang mencengkram dadanya dan tampak sangat kesakitan.

"Naruto!"

Suara Sakura yang histeris juga terdengar. Dilihatnya gadis itu mencoba menangkap tubuh Naruto yang lemas dan hampir jatuh menghantam lantai dingin rumah sakit. Ia juga ikut membantu mengangkat Naruto.

Suara pintu didobrak kembali mengagetkan mereka. Tsunade-sensei bersama beberapa dokter dan perawat memasuki ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa. Sasuke dan Sakura diusir keluar di mana Minato dan Kushina sedang menanti dengan cemas.

Hampir 30 menit menjelang, Tsunade keluar. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran mendalam. "Kita tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Minato, siapkan keberangkatannya."

"Baik, sensei."

* * *

"Sasuke," ia memanggil dengan lirih saat matanya menangkap bayangan Sasuke di samping tubuhnya. Sasuke segera mendekat. "Aku ingin bertemu Gaara."

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang terlihat aneh membuatnya ragu. "Aku mohon. Sebelum besok-"

"Naruto, kita akan segera berangkat sekarang." Suara tegas Tsunade menyela. Mata dan pikiran Naruto langsung awas. Ini tidak sesuai dengan rencana.

"Sasuke, apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya panik. "Bukankah seharusnya aku berangkat nanti malam?"

"Kau masih berani bilang begitu setelah apa yang terjadi tadi?" Tsunade menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan nada yang tak terbantahkan. "Kita harus berangkat ke New York sekarang. Kondisimu semakin memburuk!"

Naruto berusaha bangun. Kepanikan semakin menguasai dirinya saat para perawat mulai melepas peralatan medis dari tubuhnya dan menggantinya. "Gaara! Aku mohon izinkan aku bertemu dengan Gaara."

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu!" ucap Tsunade tanpa ampun. "Pesawatnya sudah siap."

"Sasuke…"

"Aku akan membawa Gaara, untukmu." Sasuke berujar yakin. Dielusnya kepala Naruto sebentar dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

"Sasuke … terima kasih!"

** _ooOOOoo_**

**KyraYume**

**_ooOOOoo_**

"Gaara, dimana kau?" Tanya Sasuke saat panggilannya dijawab si pemuda 'ai'.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kedaan Naruto semakin memburuk, dia harus ke New York sekarang. Dia ingin menemuimu."

"Aku rasa kau saja sudah cukup baginya."

Mata Sasuke membelalak mendengar jawaban cuek itu. "Dengar brengsek, Naruto sedang sekarat sekarang ini dan kau hanya menanggapinya dengan santai?"

"…."

"Gaara!"

"Sejak dulu yang ia inginkan hanya kau, Sasuke. Tak peduli seperti apapun aku berusaha, dia hanya menatapmu. Aku hanya menepati janjiku untuk mengalah."

"Apa kau benar-benar si ketua OSIS hebat itu?" ucap Sasuke sinis. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa melihat sebesar apa Naruto menyukaimu. Kau idiot!"

"APA?"

"Naruto mencintaimu, tolol!"

"Sasuke, di mana dia sekarang? Katakan padanya aku akan datang."

* * *

Motor ninja berwarna merah itu melaju cepat di jalanan. Dengan nekat sang pengemudi motor menyalip setiap kendaraan yang mampu ia jangkau. Ia sedang terburu-buru menuju satu tempat di mana gadis yang ia cintai akan segera pergi.

Degup jantungnya tak beraturan. Bukan karena ia ketakutan. Tetapi karena ia bahagia, ia menyesal, dan ia takut terlambat. Ia bahagia perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi ia menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan semua waktu yang ia miliki untuk menghindari gadis itu. Kini, gadis itu akan segera pergi, waktunya sangat sedikit sekarang ini.

Ia menambah kecepatan motornya. Melakukan aksi nekat dengan kembali menyalip berbagai kendaraan yang ada di depannya, mengabaikan peraturan lalu lintas yang membahayakan nyawanya.

Berharap masih tersisa sedikit waktu baginya untuk meminta maaf pada gadis itu, dan untuknya menyatakan rasa cintanya dengan gamblang.

Ia kini melihatnya. Sahabatnya, Sasuke, berdiri di samping mobilnya yang berwarna hitam. Menatap ke arahnya.

Diinjaknya rem hingga menimbulkan bunyi decitan keras. Helmmerahnya dilepaskan paksa hingga terjatuh di atas aspal keras. Ia berlari menuju Sasuke, hendak bertanya akan keberadaan kekasihnya.

"Pesawatnya sudah berangkat. Kita terlambat."

Dua kalimat pendek. Lima kata singkat. Semua itu membuatnya tubuhnya langsung lemas. Ia terlambat. Ia tak bisa berpamitan pada Naruto. Ia tak bisa meminta maaf padanya. Ia tak bisa mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Kau, Gaara? Dia meninggalkan sebuah surat untukmu."

Suara itu berasal dari seorang pria paruh baya berambut coklat. Ia menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Gaara. Yang diterima pemuda itu tanpa sadar. Sebab pikirannya hanya memikirkan satu hal. Satu nama.

"Naruto…"

**TBC**

**RNR plese?**

**Kyra**

**30/9/2011**

**Bocoran Next Chapter!**

"**Gaara, Naruto sudah meninggal."**

**Yashina Uzumaki : Huwaaa….. maaf ngak bisa cepat-cepat. Saya kan punya kesibukan lain unyuu~**

**DEATH ROSES : Kalo Sasuke di bunuh, kasian Sakura kan?**

**NanaMithrEe : Hehehehe, berat nggak berat sih sebenarnya. Asalkan jurusan ini dinkmati,nggak berat kok. Tapi ya, resikonya kalau kemampuannya rendah bakalan di-stek abis-abisan ma dosen. Teman saya udah ada yang di-stek karena kemampuannya lemah. Padahal dosennya keliatan lembut gitu…. Hiii~**

**ck mendokusei : Nah, sesuai dengan requestnya desti kan?  
haru : Kalo sekarang kasian ma siapa?hayoooo?**

**kanon1010 : Errr…. Ni cepat kan? *plakk*  
Natsume Yuka : Mau dadanya gak sakit? Suntik mati rasa aja….. XDD *killed***

**Vii no Kitsune : T.T kena marah anak sendiri… *pundung***

**Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og : Fufufufufufu….. himitsu dong! *killed***

**Vipris : Mo? Perasaan setiap chapter saya sekitar 10 halaman dengan jumlah kata sekitar 3000-an deh. Masa masih pendek?**

**Meg chan : yang ini lama kah? O.O?**


	19. Surat Terakhir

**Saya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan meninggalkan kenangan dalam bentuk review dan kritik yang membangun. Saya harap chapter ini tetap kalian sukai… ^^v**

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Usual Girl? I Don't Think So! by Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 19**

**The Last Letter From The Dearest  
**

* * *

Plak!

Rasa panas menjalari wajah Gaara bersamaan dengan sapuan keras sang kakak di wajahnya. Mata hijaunya menatap Gaara dengan garang. "Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan?"

Teriakan itu membahana mengisi seluruh relung di ruangan itu.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan keinginanku?" tantang Gaara.

Temari semakin melotot mendengar pertanyaan, yang menurutnya, sangat bodoh. "Ingin pindah sekolah ke _New York_ menurutmu bukan sesuatu yang salah?" tanyanya dengan menekankan kata New York. "Memangnya kau ada masalah apa dengan sekolahmu yang di sini?"

"…."

"Lihat?" Temari berujar lagi. "Kau bahkan tidak punya masalah apa-apa. Kau murid teladan dan ketua OSIS. Lantas apa yang menjadi alasanmu untuk pindah?"

"Aku hanya ingin pindah."

"Selalu saja seperti itu," ucap Temari dengan nada setengah bosan.

Sudah sebulan ini Gaara terus mengutarakan keinginannya untuk pindah ke _New York._ Ditanya alasannya, dia tidak menjelaskan apapun dan hanya bilang ingin pindah. Awalnya Temari berpikir ia hanya terpengaruh acara di televisi sehingga ia tidak ambil pusing dan menanggapinya dengan sambil lalu. Tetapi setiap ada kesempatan bicara, Gaara terus megutarakan keinginannya. Lama-lama ia menjadi kesal juga dengan sikap adik bungsunya itu. Sebab bagaimanapun juga, kualitas pendidikan KIHS tidak kalah dengan sekolah-sekolah yang ada di luar negeri. Selain itu, ia menghkhawatirkan pergaulan Gaara nantinya. Ia tidak ingin Gaara terpengaruh pergaulan budaya barat dan menghancurkan dirinya dan tentunya nama keluarganya. Ditambah lagi pesan kedua orang tuanya yang ada di Rusia saat ini adalah membujuk Gaara untuk melupakan permintaannya itu. Kedua orang tuanya yang sudah sering bepergian ke luar negeri sudah sangat paham betapa bahayanya melepas pemuda labil seperti Gaara tanpa pengawasan.

"Neesan, aku serius ingin pindah sekolah." Gaara kembali mengutarakan keinginannya. Matanya menunjukkan keyakinan yang sangat mendalam. Namun sedikit pun Temari tidak terpengaruh.

"Saat-saat sekarang ini adalah saat yang penting untukmu," kata Temari. " Ujian kenaikan kelas sebentar lagi. Dan tinggal satu tahun lagi sebelum kau menyelesaikan SMAmu."

"Neesan, aku ingin menemui seseorang."

"…."

"Tolong izinkan aku pindah ke New York. Aku ingin bertemu Naruto."

Temari terpaku sejenak mendengar alasan Gaara. Ia memang pernah mendengar adiknya sedang dekat dengan seseorang, namun ia pikir itu hanya rasa suka sesaat saja. Jadi, gadis yang ia sukai pindah ke New York dan Gaara dengan bodohnya ingin ikut ke sana. Konyol.

"Kau ingin pindah HANYA untuk mengejar seorang gadis?" ia bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. "Ayolah Gaara, kau ini masih 18 tahun. Jangan pikir cinta itu cuma satu dan hidupmu akan berakhir dengan kepergian gadis itu. Masih banyak gadis lain di-"

"Aku sudah mengutarakan alasanku," Gaara menyela dengan nada rendah.

Temari menghela napas berat. "Alasanmu tidak bisa diterima Sabaku muda. Kau tidak punya masalah apapun dengan sekolahmu. Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk pindah sekolah." Keputusan final diutarakan Temari.

Mendengar keputusan bernada final itu, Gaara seperti disambar petir. Ia tidak ingin menerimanya begitu saja. Ia harus ke New York menemui Naruto. "Aku ingin pindah dan AKAN pindah," tantangnya pada sang kakak. Melupakan tata kramanya sebagai seorang adik. "Kalau neesan tidak mau menolongku, aku akan memakai uangKU sendiri."

Temari tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Gaara. "Uang yang mana Sabaku no Gaara?" tanyanya setengah mengejek. "Tampaknya kau lupa dengan siapa kau bicara."

"…."

"Aku, Sabaku no Temari, telah diberi hak oleh ayah untuk mengurusimu selama beliau mengurusi perusahaan yang ada di Rusia. Uang yang kau sebut-sebut tadi belum menjadi hakmu. Sebab sesuai persyaratan, kau baru akan menerima hakmu setelah kau menikah."

"…." Ekspresi Gaara menjadi kaku mendengar ucapan Temari.

"Tapi kalau kau memang sebegitu inginnya mengejar dia," ucap Temari lagi. "Berusahalah dengan kemampuanmu sendiri."

"…."

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan saja," Temari menawarkan sesuatu. Tidak tega juga melihat wajah Gaara yang _hopeless_ begitu. "Kalau kau bisa lulus dari KIHS sebagai siswa teladan, kau boleh lanjut kemanapun kau mau."

"Setuju." Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Gaara langsung mengambil kesempatan yang ditawarkan kakaknya.

"Dan satu lagi," langkah Gaara terhenti mendengar suara kakaknya kembali bergaung. "Sebagai hukuman atas ketidaksopananmu tadi, _segala aksesmu aku tahan._ Sekedar mencegah kau berbuat nekad Little Sabaku."

"Yang aku inginkan hanya ke New York."

* * *

Hari-hari selanjutnya dilalui Gaara dengan satu tekad yang sudah membulat dalam nadinya. Melewati ujian dengan usaha semaksimal mungkin. Mengurusi OSIS sebelum ia melepas jabatan tersebut. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk menyibukkan dirinya. Entah dengan belajar, memeriksa laporan yang sebenarnya sudah diperiksanya. Sedikit pun ia tidak ingin melewatkan waktu dengan kekosongan. Sebab ia tidak ingin kembali terbelenggu dalam memori yang menyakitkannya. Memori yang akan memutar kembali kanangan-kenangannya dengan Naruto. Sejak mereka pertama bertemu yang diawali tawa hingga perpisahan yang menyulut luka … karena kebodohannya.

Bila saat-saat itu tiba, saat-saat dimana ia tidak mampu menahan hatinya untuk mengenang sosok sang Uzumaki, ia akan membaca surat yang ditinggalkan Naruto atau membuka lembar demi lembar album foto yang pernah diberikan Neji kepadanya. Tersenyum, bahkan tertawa kecil bak orang gila mengenang kejadian-kejadian yang ada di foto tersebut. Kemudian tanpa disadarinya air matanya pasti sudah membasahi wajahnya. Lalu ia akan diam sejenak, sebelum ia menangis dengan hati yang dipenuhi sesal dan kerinduan mendalam.

Hanya pada saat-saat itulah ia akan membiarkan dirinya melepas topeng _stoic_nya. Menghancurkan benteng kokoh pertahanan dirinya yang selalu ia pasang ketika berhadapan dengan orang lain, bahkan dengan Sasuke atau Sakura sekalipun. Membiarkan gelombang kesedihan, kerinduan, penyesalan, kebahagiaan, kebencian, kemarahan, dan segala bentuk emosi menerjang dirinya. Bercampur aduk dan menenggelamkannya. Hingga ia tiba pada satu titik.

Satu titik dimana dirinya tak lagi merasakan apapun. Hampa. Seolah-olah ia telah mati. Titik inilah yang selalu ia nanti. Sebab dengan keberadaan satu titik ini, ia akan dapat bangkit kembali dan menjalani hidupnya seperti 'biasa' dalam pandangan orang-orang.

* * *

Musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur, lalu musim dingin. Semuanya terlewati dengan cara yang sama bagi Gaara. Kesibukan tiada henti yang ia isi dengan belajar, dan melewatkan malam dengan menjatuhkan dirinya dalam gelombang keputusasaan. Kemudian keesokan harinya ia akan bangkit kembali. Kembali menjalani hidup bak tubuh tak berjiwa. Seolah-olah ia bukan manusia. Pikiran yang berjalan tanpa perasaan. Masihkah ia bisa disebut sebagai manusia bila ia menjalani hidup yang seperti itu?

Gaara tak peduli. Bukan pendapat orang-orang yang ingin ia dengar saat ini. Bahkan tidak dengan suara mereka. Satu-satunya suara yang ia ingin dengar adalah suara_nya_. Satu-satunya sosok yang ingin dilihatnya adalah sosok_nya_. Tawa yang ingin disaksikannya adalah tawa_nya._ Bukan orang lain. Ia tak peduli dan tak akan pernah mau peduli.

Satu tahun tanpa dirinya telah membutakan Gaara pada sekelilingnya. Menulikannya pada habitatnya. Satu tahun yang ia lewati dengan kehilangan identitas sebagai manusia. Satu tahun yang tak lagi memiliki perumpamaan waktu baginya. Karena baginya, sosok yang mati tak lagi memusingkan diri terhadap berapa lama waktu yang telah berlalu. Yang ia tahu, penantiannya telah berakhir. Ia akan menemuinya. Naruto. Naruto**nya.** Milik**nya.**

**_ooOOOoo_**

**KyraYume**

**_ooOOOoo_**

"Gaara-senpai, anda dipanggil kepala sekolah."

Panggilan itu ia gubris dengan tindakan. Tanpa menoleh, tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, tanpa menunjukkan sebentuk keramahan, ditinggalkannya juniornya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Tak mengenali sosok senior yang selalu ia banggakan.

Langkah Gaara terhenti begitu mendengar suara tangis seorang gadis di balik pintu yang membatasinya dengan sang kepala sekolah. Sebentuk tanya hadir dalam benaknya. _Apa yang terjadi di dalam sana?_

Apakah mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada keluarganya? Lalu siapa perempuan yang menangis di dalam sana? Mungkinkah dia Temari?

Tak ingin kehilangan waktu dengan melamun tidak jelas yang mungkin saja akan membawanya pada ingatan lama, Gaara segera mengetuk pintu dan langsung masuk.

Satu keheranan lagi mengusiknya ketika melihat suasana sedih yang melingkupi tubuh Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu dengan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Sementara Sasuke berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk dan tangan terkepal. _Ada apa?_ Lagi pikirannya bertanya. Mungkinkah keluarga Sakura yang mengalami musibah? Tetapi keluarga Sakura hanya tinggal Tsunade. Lalu kenapa dia juga ikut dipanggil?

Mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang seolah ingin menyuruhnya meninggalkan tempat itu agar tak perlu mendengar hal-hal yang mungkin saja disesalinya, Gaara melangkah pelan menuju sang kepala sekolah.

"Gaara-kun," kepala sekolahnya mulai bicara. Ekspresinya sulit ditebak. "Ada berita kurang menyenangkan yang baru saja kuterima dari New York."

DEG!

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ingin lari. Tak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut berita buruk itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto sudah pergi."

Semuanya hening. Semuanya gelap. Dingin. Tak ada cahaya, pun tak ada suara. Lalu semuanya menjadi terang benderang. Meski satu suarapun belum terdengar. dilihatnya sosok yang ia rindukan tergeletak pasrah di hadapannya. Menatap kosong pada sosoknya yang hanya berdiri mematung. Menggenggam jantung yang masih berdetak di tangannya kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menunjuk Gaara. Gaara menunduk, menatap tanpa ekspresi pada belati di tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

* * *

"Gaara-kun." Panggilan itu dari Sakura yang setengah terisak. Ia menarik baju Gaara. Menatapnya dengan sendu. Wajahnya dipenuhi air mata. "Naruto-"

"Kapan dia akan tiba, sensei?" itulah komentar yang ia ucapkan. Mengabaikan tatapan kaget ketiga orang lain di ruangan itu. Mungkin mengira dirinya sudah tidak waras. "Dia ingin aku menjemputnya?"

Gaara sekali lagi tak mengacuhkan pandangan mereka. Toh, ia juga tahu bahwa yang dikatakannya adalah kehampaan belaka. Sebab ia bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti kalimat halus senseinya itu. Ia hanya memiliki pandangan sendiri. Keyakinan tersendiri. Atau lebih tepatnya 'penolakan' tersendiri. Sebab ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa maksud kalimat terakhir kepala sekolahnya, tangis Sakura, dan kemuraman Sasuke hanya berarti satu hal saja.

"Gaara, Naruto sudah meninggal."

Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan tegas. Menarik Gaara kembali dari 'penolakan'nya. Menyadarkan pemuda itu pada realita sebenarnya. Realita bahwa gadis yang ingin ia kejar telah kembali pada sang Pemilik Jiwa. Tuhan.

Meski tahu akan gagal, Gaara mencoba untuk kembali pada 'keyakinan'nya. Ditinggalkannya Sasuke, Sakura, beserta kepala sekolahnya. Menutup pintu dengan pelan. Dan,

Bruk!

Terjatuh.

**_ooOOOoo_**

**KyraYume**

**_ooOOOoo_**

Tidak lagi. Gaara tidak sanggup lagi membangun penyangkalan akan kabar yang baru saja ia terima. Karena ia sadar bahwa ia tidaklah sedang bermimpi. Rasa sesak di dadanya adalah nyata. Napasnya yang terputus-putus bukanlah mimpi. Lubang menganga yang terasa menembus tubuhnya buknlah fiksi. Ia sakit. Ia sesak. Ia hampa.

Semua usahanya selama ini telah terpatahkan hanya dengan satu kabar yang ia terima tidak lebih dari lima menit yang lalu. Semuanya sudah hancur. Tak bersisa. Semuanya hanyalah kenangan yang suatu saat akan pupus dimakan rayap-rayap usia.

Di saat seperti ini, hanya satu yang dipertanyakan Gaara. **Dimanakah air matanya saat ini?**

Bukankah kabar yang ia terima di dalam sana adalah sesuatu yang menyedihkan? Bukankah kehilangan orang terkasih adalah tragedi yang menyakitkan? Lalu di mana air matanya? Kenapa ia tidak menangis?

Bukankah ia sering menangis saat merindukan Naruto? Lantas kemana air matanya saat dibutuhkan?

"Hahahaha…. ha…. haha… haha…" ia tertawa hambar. Menertawakan dirinya yang menyedihkan.

"Haha … hahaha… ha… ha… ha.."

Gaara ingin menangis. Namun ia tidak bisa menumpahkan air matanya. Yang terasa dalam hatinya saat ini hanyalah kekosongan yang menyiksa. Seperti sebuah lubang hitam yang menyerap semua kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Bahkan, seluruh hidupnya. Sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanya tertawa hambar. Tanpa perasaan apapun di dalamnya.

Diraihnya sesuatu dalam saku bajunya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas, dan mulai membacanya.

Surat dari Naruto**nya yang telah pergi.**

* * *

**Gaara,**

**Hari ini dingin sekali. Semakin hari terasa semakin dingin dan membuatku menggigil padahal pemanas sudah dinyalakan, bahkan selimut tebal dan baju hangat terbaik telah kukenakan. Tapi aku tetap kedinginan. Apakah ini karena musim dingin akan segera tiba?**

**Mungkinkah begitu, Gaara? **

**Itukah jawaban yang akan kau berikan bila aku menanyakannya?**

**Sebab aku merasa bukan itu jawabannya.**

**Bila rasa dingin yang menyiksa ini disebabkan musim dingin yang akan segera tiba, baju hangat dan pemanas serta selimut tebal ini sudah tentu lebih dari cukup untuk menghangatkanku. **

**Tapi tidak, Gaara.**

**Semua ini tidak cukup untukku. Rasa dingin ini tidak jua berkurang meskipun aku mengenakan berlapis pakaian hangat dari bahan terbaik. Rasa dingin ini justru semakin menyiksaku.**

**Rasa dingin yang aku sadari setelah kau meninggalkanku. Rasa dingin yang pada akhirnya aku sadari bukan karena musim dingin akan segera tiba. Tetapi karena kealpaanmu dalam hidupku. Gaara, aku kedinginan. Sangat. Seolah-olah rasa dingin ini akan membekukan setiap detak nadiku. Membunuhku dalam beku kesepian setelah kau tidak lagi sudi menemuiku. **

**Gaara, dulu aku pernah menyayangi seseorang. Sangat. Sebab seumur hidupku sejak aku bisa mengingat dialah satu-satunya pemuda yang aku kenali keberadaannya dengan begitu jelas. Dia selalu ada untukku. Sedikit pun tidak pernah dia menaruh perhatian pada orang lain lebih daripadaku. Bahkan ketika aku akhirnya menginjakkan kaki ke dunia yang lebih luas, belenggunya tetap merantaiku. Memenjara hatiku dalam buih tak kasat mata bernama 'CINTA'.**

**Semuanya terasa begitu membahagiakan. Bahkan pikirku saat itu, dialah cinta pertama dan terakhir untukku. Takkan ada orang lain. Kami akan selalu bersama hingga kami menua dan tak mampu lagi berjalan. Haha, betapa indahnya khayalku saat itu.**

**Tapi hanya perlu satu vonis dari Tsunade-sensei untuk menghancurkan semua khayalku. Impianku yang telah membubung melewati langit terhempas hanya dengan satu vonis darinya.**

**Dia bukanlah sosok yang benar-benar kuat, Gaara. Dia rapuh. Sangat. Sehingga untuk mempertahankan sebentuk senyum yang sangat kusukai darinya, aku memilih berbohong dengan berbagai alasan. Kau tahu? Dia percaya begitu saja semua ucapanku. Itu semua karena dia begitu polos dan lugu.**

**Aku meninggalkannya, Gaara. Aku meninggalkannya dengan sebuah janji untuk kembali. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu kapan aku bisa menepati janji itu.**

**Hari-hariku di New York kulalui dengan terpenjara dalam buih putih berbau obat. Setiap hari aku harus memasuki berbagai kamar pemeriksaan, merasakan berbagai jenis benda menusuk tubuhku. Berjuang mempertahankan sebentuk nyawa yang semakin rapuh dari hari ke hari. Hingga di titik akhir perjuanganku, aku harus menjalani operasi untuk memasukkan katup buatan di jantungku. Sebab jantung baru yang cocok untukku belum juga ditemukan.**

**Namun apa yang kudapat dari semua pengorbanan yang ku lakukan?**

**Dia telah memilih gadis lain. Dia telah melupakanku.**

**Bagaikan mendengar titah dari dewa maut untuk mencabut paksa jiwa yang kumiliki saat menerima kabar itu. Dan memang dewa maut telah mengambil jiwaku. Sebab setelah itu, aku tidak lagi sama seperti dulu.**

**Yang tersisa saat itu hanyalah dendam dan kebencian belaka. Serta hasrat untuk mengambil kembali apa yang, dulunya kukira, menjadi milikku.**

**Aku kembali. Memohon pada kakek untuk memasukkanku ke sekolahnya. Membuang identitasku sebagai seorang Uzumaki. Memasuki dunia baru sebagai gadis biasa. Segala upaya kulakukan, namun rasa takut menguasaiku saat melihat bagaimana senyum yang dulunya sangat kusukai, yang hanya menjadi milikku, telah dia berikan pada orang lain.**

**Aku takut bila dirinya benar-benar telah melupakanku.**

**Terasa hatiku telah ikut mati saat itu.**

**Lalu kau hadir, Gaara. Dengan ketulusan pada dirimu. Dengan perhatian tanpa pamrih darimu. Tanpa kusadari hati yang dulu kukira mati telah terbangun kembali. Jiwa yang kukira telah menjadi milik dewa maut, perlahan muncul kembali ke permukaan. Perlahan membuatku hampir melupakan niat awalku.**

**Namun keegoisan serta kebodohan yang menguasaiku membutakanku hingga menyesatkan langkahku yang meniti masa depan kembali ke masa lalu. Hadirkan rasa sakit yang menyiksa itu lagi. Kepadamu aku berlari, menumpahkan segala kesedihanku. Kepadamu aku bertumpu, menyangga tubuh yang hampir hancur karena dendam pribadi.**

**Karenamu, Gaara, aku mampu berdiri menggapai masa lalu itu kembali dalam dekapku. Peluk dirinya bersama impian dan khayalku. Karenamu pula aku mampu terus bertahan tanpa jiwa yang mati, atau bahagia yang menguap.**

**Setelah menggapai masa lalu itu dalam dekapku, secara perlahan kau mundur. Meninggalkanku bersamanya dalam gelap dan dingin yang menyiksa. Meyadarkanku bahwa kaulah yang selama ini membuatku mampu bertahan hidup. Dengan cahaya dan kehangatan darimu. Dengan setiap ucapan tulusmu yang mampu memerangkapku dalam bahagia.**

**Namun semua itu sudah berlalu. Bahagia itu telah pergi. Kau pergi membawa tidak hanya jiwaku, tapi juga cahaya dan kehangatan yang dulu selalu menjadi milikku. Yang dulu hanya kau berikan padaku.**

**Katakan aku egois, Gaara.**

**Aku menjadikanmu sebagai pelarian, tumpuan hidup, lalu membuangmu demi masa lalu dan menginginkanmu kembali.**

**Gaara, aku ingin kau datang menemuiku. Meski hanya sekali. **

**Sekali saja, Gaara.**

**Datanglah menemuiku. Bawakan aku cahaya dan kehangatanmu yang hanya untukku. Bangunkan kembali jiwaku yang hampir tertidur karena lelah mencarimu dalam badai salju penyesalan. Lalu izinkan aku mengatakan satu kalimat saja. Satu kalimat yang harusnya aku ucapkan untukmu saat itu. Saat dia datang di awal musim gugur kala itu.**

**Satu kalimat yang ingin aku ucapkan sebelum malaikat maut benar-benar datang untuk mengambil hidupku.**

**Gaara,**

"**Gaara, aku menyayangimu."**

**Akankah aku sempat mengucapkannya padamu sebelum kita benar-benar berpisah?**

* * *

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Kertas yang sudah kumal itu tampak basah oleh air mata yang disadari Gaara terjatuh dari sepasang mata hijaunya. Lalu secara perlahan, kebisuan menjadi sebuah bisikan. Bisikan menjadi sebuah gumaman. Gumaman berubah menjadi panggilan. Dan panggilan itu berubah menjadi isakan tertahan.

Didekapnya erat surat yang baru saja ia baca. Seolah surat itu adalah sosok dirinya yang ia rindukan. Dipanggilnya satu nama yang dirindukannya. Satu nama yang telah pergi. Hanya namanya.

"Naruto."

Meringkuk dirinya di sudut tembok. Membayangkan satu sosok yang semakin lama semakin kabur dalam pandangannya yang tertutupi air mata.

"Naruto," panggilnya yang hampir menggila dalam sedih. "Bagaimana aku bisa hidup dalam derita ini?" air matanya terus terjatuh membasahi bajunya.

"Maaf," ia kembali berbisik setelah lama terisak. "Maafkan aku."

"…."

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi bertahan lebih dari ini," ucapnya masih dengan suara terisak. "Maafkan aku, Naruto."

"…."

"**Maaf."**

* * *

**THE END**

**PLAKK!**

**Masih lanjut kok!**

**Ini masih TBC…**

**Yang berkenan review please?**


	20. Satu Tahun Pun Berlalu

**over itachi kun and kyuuCHAN : Ehhh habisnya Gaara jahat ma Naruto sih… makanya Gaara hasru dibuat kapok *plakk!* ermmmm maaf deh… tapi mungkin gak bisa happy end, *dibunuh***

**Yashina Uzumaki: *kasi tissue ke Yas* inilah pertanggung jawaban saya… ^^**

**sukaGaara: Gak kasian ma Naruto ya?  
**

**Devangel Heavaell : Hehehehehhehe, gak tragis dong kalau gitu. Gaara juga harus merasakan penderitaan kan? ^^ *dirajam***

**Amor Namikaze: Ya ampunnnn jangan ngebut dong, ntar ditilang pak polisi lho… *nggak nyambung*  
**

**NanaMithrEe : *Bersihin piring yang di pecahin Nana* ya, mari kita yasinan... *plakk***

**Vipris : Jadi kayak Romeo N Juliet dong…. Tapi ini kan bukan tentang Romeo n Juliet… Lo**

**devil eye's: Mbak Dev, kalo saya dicincang2 yang ngelanjutin fic ini mbak devil aja ya? Dan saya akan segera terbebas dari tanggung jawab. *dicincang***

**hehehe, maaf ya kalau saya bikin perasaannya jadi sesuatu.**

**Rose : Kalau begitu kita nangis pake TOA yuk? Kan jadinya gak nangis diam2… hehehe *dirajam readers***

* * *

"**rasanya aku mau menguliti author,memotong dagingnya,mengiris tipis-tipis,mencincang-cincang tu daging samoai halus,mencongkel matanya,membelah kepalanya,merebus otaknya  
dan masih banyak lagi  
karna telah membunuh naruto di hari ulang tahun'y dan membuat gaara menderita!"**

**By Devil Eyes**

**Inilah review favorit saya dari cerita ini ^^**

* * *

**Curhat2 Author: Kawan-kawan~ T^T**

**Gyaaaa! *rajamed* saya maluuuuu~**

**Tadi sempat tepar di kelas sampai sesak napas padahal lagi kuliah Bahasa Indonesia. Truss, saya dibawa ke secret LSIP yang paling dekat dengan ruangan kuliah (tepat di sebelah ruangan). Truss ya, pas lagi sesak napas gitu saya langsung meremas tangan yang megang saya. Karena teman saya nggak kuat nahan sakit mereka menyerah n tau nggak siapa yang gantiin?**

**PAK DOSEEEENNNNN!**

**Gyaaaa! T^T**

**Maluuuu….**

**Mana dosennya belum nikah lagi. :'(**

**Hiks hiks hiks, pas saya certain ma teman akrab saya yang beda kelas, dengan indahnya dia bilang, "Hayoo ada gossip baru nih!"**

**Yah, sebelum kalian juga berpikir yang aneh-aneh, saya bilang aja kalau dosennya itu meskipun bujangan yang jelas nggak kayak yang di komik-komik atau novel-novel teenlit (super ganteng). Tapi pak dosennya lucu….**

**Ah! Itulah suka duka si author penyakitan ini…. T^T**

**Belum lagi saya harus periksa ke dokter ahli syaraf, PADAHAL SAYA NGGAK GILA LHO! Sumpah!**

**Readers: Hanya orang gila yang bilang dirinya nggak gila. (Kyra pundung sendiri deh)**

**Okelah, Saya nggak mau mengganggu lagi….**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

"Aku selesai nee-san," ucap Gaara yang baru saja menandaskan sarapannya. Setelah memasukkan botol minum favoritnya ke dalam tas hitamnya ia kembali mencomot satu sandwich buatan sang kakak dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Gaara, aku ingin bicara sebentar."

Gaara langsung duduk kembali. Ia menikmati sandwichnya dengan tenang sembari menunggu Temari, kakaknya, bicara.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Temari sambil menatap dalam-dalam pada adiknya. Gaara, yang sudah menuang kembali segelas susu segar untuk dirinya, meminum susunya sebelum menjawab, "Baik-baik saja. Kenapa?"

"Tidak," jawab Temari pelan seolah ia takut ucapannya yang akan menyinggung adiknya. "Hanya saja dulu kau sangat ingin ke New York. Bahkan sebelum kau lulus SMA."

Gaara menatap Temari dengan pandangan bingung. "Benarkah? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat."

Temari tersenyum kecil, mengejek Gaara. "Kau bilang begitu karena kau sudah putus dengan gadis itu ya? … siapa namanya? Naruto?"

Kening Gaara mengerut bingung. "Siapa Naruto?"

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Usual Girl? I Don't Think So! By Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 20**

**One Year Later**

* * *

"Ohayou, Gaara-kun!" sapaan riang itu terdengar dari seorang gadis manis berambut soft pink yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang rumahnya. Dilambaikannya tangannya pada Gaara yang balas tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Hari ini pulangnya kita sama, kan?" tanya Sakura yang tampaknya agak kerepotan memegang buku-buku tebal dengan sebelah tangannya. Gaara mengulurkan tangannya, menawari untuk membawakan buku-buku yang berisi tentang anatomi tubuh manusia dan segala macamnya yang berbau kedokteran.

Sesuai dengan cita-citanya sejak SMP dulu, Sakura mengambil jurusan kedokteran selepasnya SMA. Ia berhasil melewati ujian masuk fakultas kedokteran dengan nilai yang cukup gemilang meski tidak sempurna. Sedangkan Gaara memilih mengambil jurusan Hubungan Internasional di fakultas Ilmu Sosial dan Ilmu Politik. Dan sahabatnya sekaligus kekasih Sakura, Sasuke, melanjutkan kuliahnya di jurusan Manajemen di fakultas Ekonomi untuk melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya kelak. Mereka semua melanjutkan di universitas yang sama, yaitu Konoha University.

Meskipun mengambil jurusan yang berbeda dan berakibat membuat mereka tidak lagi bisa sering bersama seperti saat masih SMA, keakraban di antara mereka bertiga toh tetap terjaga. Sebab mereka selalu berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk tetap bisa bertemu dalam seminggu. Misalnya saja jadwal kuliah mereka sama, mereka akan berangkat bersama-sama dengan mobil Sasuke seperti waktu mereka masih SMA dulu. Sehingga nama mereka bertiga menjadi cukup terkenal di tiga fakultas berbeda tersebut. Atau mereka akan membuat acara bersama untuk mengisi libur di akhir pekan. Entah mereka piknik atau sekedar _nonton bareng._

Tin! Tin!

Itu suara klakson mobil Sasuke. Mobil sport hitam yang merupakan kesayangan Sasuke sejak SMA itu kini menampakkan dirinya di depan Gaara dan Sakura bersama sang pengemudi. Gaara dan Sakura, seperti biasa, segera mengambil posisi masing-masing. Gaara duduk di sebelah pengemudi, dan Sakura duduk di belakang. Lalu mobil itu pun melaju tanpa sungkan melewati jalanan sepi kompleks perumahan tersebut.

"Kau masih dikejar-kejar seniormu?" tanya Sasuke yang tampaknya bosan berdiam diri. Gaara memutar bola matanya. Bosan mengingat masalah yang membuatnya sering berpikir berulang kali untuk melangkahkan kaki ke kampus. Mendapati ekspresi Gaara yang seperti mengatakan, "Jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal itu," Sakura tertawa pelan. Mengabaikan Gaara yang sepertinya tersinggung.

"Tampaknya kau punya feromon yang cukup kuat heh, Gaara-**kun**?" ucap Sasuke lagi kini dengan menambahkan embel-embel di belakang nama Gaara dengan nada mengejek yang kentara.

Gaara mendecih pelan saat ia kembali teringat pada penyebab utama ia menumpang makan siang di fakultas lain. Bagaimana tidak? Gaara yang sudah lelah dengan kegiatan perkuliahannya tidak bisa menikmati waktu istirahatnya gara-gara senior yang terus membuntutinya dan memintanya untuk masuk klub basket di fakultasnya. Itu baru satu, ada juga senior dari klub fotografi yang tidak bosan-bosannya memintanya menjadi model.

Gaara semakin kesal saat ingat awal mula dari 'kesialan'nya itu. Saat itu, sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, Gaara bersama teman-temannya sesama mahasiswa baru diwajibkan mengikuti pertandingan persahabatan melawan senior. Hal itu dimaksudkan untuk melihat minat dan bakat para mahasiswa baru sehingga mereka bisa diarahkan pada klub yang sesuai dengan mereka.

Gaara, yang memang mahir main basket, mewakili teman-temannya dalam pertandingan tersebut bersama beberapa mahasiswa baru lainnya. Gaara menjadi penyumbang skor terbanyak dalam pertandingan saat itu dengan beberapa kali memasukkan bola dari titik _three point_. Meskipun saat itu mereka tidak menang sebab kemampuan mereka tidak setajam senior yang sudah terasah dengan baik, Gaara dan teman-temannya sukses meraup perhatian para senior dari klub basket. Selanjutnyam bisa ditebak. Hanya Gaara yang masih kuat bertahan atas 'teror' para senior tersebut, yang lainnya sudah menyerah dan bergabung lebih dulu.

Masalah dengan senior dari klub fotografi juga bermula dari situ. Gaara yang penuh keringat setelah bertanding langsung melepas bajunya tanpa sungkan dan langsung berbuah keriuhan para anggota klub fotografi yang seolah mendapat harta karun. Dengan segera Gaara menjadi pusat perhatian dua klub berbeda.

Sementara teman-temannya yang sudah lelah dikejar-kejar senior menyerah, Gaara tetap kekeuh menolak mereka. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan waktu berharganya dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Suara tawa Sakura menyadarkan Gaara kembali. "Ini tidak lucu, Sakura," ucapnya datar.

Sakura masih tertawa saat berkata, "Masalah Gaara kali ini mirip waktu kita masih SMA dulu, ya?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Sudah kubilang dia ini punya feromon yang kuat."

"…."

"Eh, kalian ingat tidak, waktu itu untuk menghindari fans Gaara kita sampai sibuk mencarikannya pacar."

"Tentu saja," ucap Sasuke pelan. Membuat Gaara sedikit heran dengan intonasi suara Sasuke yang jadi lembut itu.

"Hm, sejujurnya aku tidak begitu ingat dengan hal itu."

Kali ini ekspresi wajah Sakura yang ditangkap Gaara yang mengalami perubahan. "Gaara-kun tidak ingat?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingat kita sibuk membahas masalah pacar tapi kita tidak mendapatkan gadis yang tepat. Sepertinya begitu."

Tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram setir mengeras. Suasana langsung tidak enak.

"Gaara, ingat Mikan?" Tanya Sakura pelan-pelan.

Gaara menghela napas kali ini. Benar-benar bosan dengan pertanyaan tentang seputar gadis yang tidak ia kenali. "Sakura, aku sudah bilang aku tidak ingat gadis bernama buah itu atau siapapun yang bernama Naruto atau apapun itu." Nadanya berubah menjadi kesal. Ia tidak suka dipaksa mengingat sesuatu yang ia yakini tidak pernah terjadi padanya.

"Tapi_"

"Sakura, cukup." Sasuke menyela, "Gaara bilang tidak ingat."

Sakura akhirnya diam.

* * *

Sepasang kasih ini menikmati makan siang mereka dengan tenang. Sasuke menyeruput cappuccino latte-nya sambil menikmati sepotong sandwich sementara Sakura memilih pizza dan jus strawberry sebagai menu makan siangnya.

"Sudah satu tahun dan dia tetap tidak ingat."

Sakura menyeruput minumannya, menatap tanpa minat pada makan siangnya saat perutnya tiba-tiba saja terasa kenyang. "Kenangan tentang Naruto terlalu menyakitkan bagi Gaara, karena itu dia memilih untuk melupakannya."

"Sampai kapan?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah. Tangannya mengaduk-ngaduk sisa jus yang belum diminumnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu," ucapnya lemah. "Semuanya tergantung bagaimana dia bisa menerima kepergian Naruto. Selama dia menganggap bahwa kenangan tentang Naruto akan menyakiti dirinya, selama itu pula ingatannya akan menganggap Naruto tidak pernah ada."

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau dia ingat nanti?" Sasuke kembali mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sudah ia ketahui jawabannya. Sebab pertanyaan itu telah dijawab Sakura ketika ia menanyakannya untuk pertama kalinya. "Apa dia tidak akan semakin terluka saat ia tahu bahwa ia telah membuang Naruto dari hidupnya selama ini?"

Raut wajah Sakura kini mendung. Matanya hijaunya bahkan sudah siap menurunkan hujannya. "Mungkin Naruto memang tidak pernah ada."

"Apa maksudmu?" intonasi suara Sasuke menjadi rendah. Sakura tahu dengan jelas Sasuke sedang marah. Marah karena ucapannya.

"Kalau melihat kondisi Gaara sekarang ini, mungkin ingatannya tentang Naruto tidak akan pernah kembali. Dan itu sama saja untuk selamanya, bagi Gaara, Naruto tidak pernah ada."

Tangan Sasuke mengepal erat hingga kulitnya yang sudah pucat semakin memucat. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

Sakura dengan segenap kelembutannya mencoba untuk membujuk Sasuke. "Mengertilah Sasuke-kun, Gaara terlalu menyayangi Naruto sampai dia tidak bisa menerima kepergian Naruto. Dibandingkan kita berdua," ucapan Sakura terpotong sejenak, "Gaara yang paling menderita."

"…."

"Ia terbebani rasa penyesalan dan kehilangan."

Sasuke menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman Sakura. Masih tidak terima.

"Sasuke-kun!" Intonasi suara Sakura naik satu oktaf, bagaimanapun juga dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Gaara, terutama psikisnya. Sebagai seorang calon dokter ia telah mempelajari serangan psikologis yang telah menyerang Gaara setahun yang lalu hingga kini. Serangan psikis yang membuat Gaara melupakan keberadaan Naruto yang baginya terlalu menyakitkan untuk dikenang sebagai akibat penolakan Gaara pada kenyataan pahit tentang kematian Naruto. Jika penderita Represi, serangan psikis yang menyerang Gaara, dipaksa untuk mengingat apa yang telah ia lupakan besar kemungkinan mental si penderita tidak akan siap dan kemungkinan paling fatal adalah kerusakan otak. "Tolong," Sakura terisak ketika mengatakan hal ini, "Tolong jangan lupakan kondisi Gaara saat itu."

* * *

Angin senja musim semi yang akan segera berakhir memainkan rambut Sasuke yang telah mencapai leher. Rambut berwarna gelapnya bergoyang-goyang dan menggelitik leher putihnya. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan rambutnya yang menggelitik leher ia mengacak rambutnya asal lalu menyalakan sebatang rokok. Dihisapnya rokok itu dalam-dalam dan dihembuskannya dengan pelan. Efek nikotin yang terkandung dalam benda beracun tersebut langsung menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Sasuke, terutama kepalanya. Ia merasakan beban pikirannya jadi sedikit lebih ringan. Ia kembali menghisap rokok yang sejak beberapa bulan ini setia menemaninya. Meskipun tahu Sakura tidak suka bila ia merokok, namun ia tetap saja menghisap benda kecil yang berisi ribuan racun yang merusak tubuhnya secara perlahan itu.

Pikirannya memutar kembali kenangan setahun yang lalu. Saat ia menyampaikan berita yang telah menghancurkan Gaara, sahabatnya sendiri. Berita tentang kematian 'adik'nya sekaligus gadis yang begitu disayangi Gaara.

Ia bisa mengingat dengan jelas seolah hal itu baru terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dalam bayangan matanya yang memejam, ia bisa melihat Gaara yang memasuki ruangan kepala sekolahnya dengan langkah ragu. Ia bisa mendengar suara kepala sekolahnya yang menyampaikan berita yang sama yang ia dan Sakura terima pada Gaara. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Gaara yang jelas-jelas menolak kenyataan yang ada dan sebaliknya mengucapkan hal bodoh. Ia juga bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri yang menegaskan kepergian Naruto pada Gaara dan ia melihat sendiri Gaara yang hancur bersama topeng yang selalu ia pasang.

Telinganya dengan jelas bisa mendengar suara isakan Gaara yang terus memanggil nama Naruto dan meminta maaf pada sosok yang telah pergi itu. Ia bahkan masih ingat ekspresi kaget bercampur khawatir di wajah Sakura dan dirinya sendiri ketika mendapati Gaara yang tergeletak lemah di depan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah dengan mata yang menatap kosong seolah jiwanya telah menghilang.

Hari itu, setahun yang lalu, Sasuke telah menjadi saksi atas hancurnya sosok seorang Gaara yang sejak dulu ia kenal begitu kuat tak tergoyahkan. Namun di hari itu ia mendapati sosok Gaara telah menjadi mayat hidup.

Berhari-hari ia hanya mendekam dalam kamarnya. Ia tak juga bicara dan hanya berdiam diri. Bahkan ia hampir tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Upacara perpisahan pun tak dihadirinya. Sampai suatu hari ia keluar dari kamarnya dan mulai menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa. Tapi saat Sasuke membahas Naruto, jawaban mengejutkan didengarnya terucap dari bibir Gaara.

"Siapa Naruto?"

Gaara telah terpuruk dalam penyesalan dan kehilangannya. Ia terluka hingga hancur namun tak sanggup untuk mati. Ia membunuh jiwanya yang mencintai Naruto. Menguburnya begitu dalam memori ingatannya hingga tak sedikit pun kenangan tentang Naruto terkenang olehnya. Sekali lagi ia membunuh gadis itu.

Dan Sasuke tak dapat menerima hal itu begitu saja. Awalnya ia memang bisa memaklumi keadaan Gaara. Namun setelah setahun berlalu dan Gaara masih tetap melupakannya, kemakluman Sasuke memudar dan menguap.

Ia tak bisa menerima bila Gaara melupakan Naruto dan menjalani hidupnya seolah gadis itu tak pernah ada, sementara Naruto mencintainya hingga akhir.

Tidak. Sasuke tidak akan memaklumi lagi. Gaara harus mengingatnya meski hanya sekedar nama. Gaara harus mengingatnya, bahkan jika itu akan membuatnya hancur Sasuke tidak peduli.

**_ooOOOoo_**

**KyraYume**

**_ooOOOoo_**

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau datang?"

"Sedikit kejutan saja," Sasuke berujar cuek, "Tidak masalah, kan?"

Gaara menutup diktat yang tadinya ia baca sebelum Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Tentu saja tidak masalah. Hanya saja kau mengejutkanku."

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku ini masih manusia."

"Yang sudah mati."

"Ha?"

"…."

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya Gaara memastikan alat pendengarannya tidak bermasalah. "Apa maksudmu bilang begitu?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan hal penting," ujarnya santai sambil menatap ke arah rumah Sakura melalui jendela di beranda kamar Gaara. "Hanya ingin menyambung kata saja."

Kening Gaara mengerut. Bingung.

"Kau aneh."

Sasuke tidak menyanggah pernyataan Gaara atas dirinya. Sebaliknya dia hanya berdiam diri dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari rumah yang berada tepat di depan rumah Gaara. Gaara yang melihatnya juga ikut diam. Seolah menunggu Sasuke mengutarakan masalah yang mengusiknya, dan ia memang menunggu.

Berkawan dengan Sasuke selama bertahun-tahun membuatnya begitu mudah membaca bahasa tubuh sahabatnya itu. Seperti saat ini, saat tubuh Sasuke membahasakan masalah penting yang akan dibahas oleh sahabatnya itu.

**_ooOOOoo_**

**Kyrarin12**

**_ooOOOoo_**

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Mikan. Naruto."

Gaara menghela napas tanpa minat ketika Sasuke menyebut nama yang sudah terlalu sering ia dengar dan terlalu sering pula ia katakan tidak mengenalnya. "Aku keluar sebentar mengambil minuman untukmu."

"Kau ingin mengelak?"

Gaara yang sudah hampir menyentuh pintu kamarnya kembali berbalik ke arah Sasuke. Ditatapnya Sasuke intens. "Aku tidak mengelak dari apapun, Sasuke." Dia berucap dengan sabar. "Kenyataannya aku tidak merasa pernah mengenalnya. Kalau kau memang belum puas dengan jawabanku, malam ini juga kita akan menyelesaikannya. Tapi ingat," Gaara berucap dengan penuh tekanan kali ini, "Setelah malam ini, tidak akan ada lagi pembahasan tentangnya."

"Deal!"

"Aku ambil minum dulu."

Pintu berderak pelan saat ditutup Gaara dari luar. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri dalam kecamuk batin yang tidak dapat digambarkan. Sebagai perwujudan batin yang bergemuruh bagai badai, tangannya mengepal erat. Entah sudah berapa kali tangannya mengepal hingga semakin memucat karena masalah yang sama hari ini.

Setelah berhasil mengontrol emosinya yang berantakan, dia berjalan mengelilingi kamar Gaara dan berakhir dengan dibaringkannya tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa lemas di atas kasur empuk milik Gaara.

Dikeluarkannya ponselnya. Membuka menu, folder, dan beberapa folder lagi hingga ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Gambar seorang gadis berseragam SMP yang sedang tersenyum riang ke arah kamera.

Sasuke segera bangun dan mengucek matanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa panas. Gerakan tiba-tibanya itu membuat ponsel yang ia letakkan asal di pinggir tempat tidur terjatuh. Setengah mengumpat ia menunduk untuk memungut ponselnya.

Dan tepat saat itulah pintu kamar Gaara terbuka, menampilkan sosok Gaara yang tengah membawa beberapa kaleng minuman ringan dan cemilan. Melihat Sasuke yang tertunduk membelakanginya Gaara langsung membeku. Beberapa lama mereka terdiam tanpa ada interaksi. Gaara sendiri masih berdiri mematung dengan makanan dan minuman di tangannya. Matanya tak lepas mengawasi Sasuke yang secara perlahan bangun dan menatapnya dingin.

"Hebat sekali." Sasuke berucap dengan nada rendah.

* * *

**TBC**

**Sejujurnya saya katakan kalau chapter terakhir dari fic ini dah selesai saya buat. Tapi saya masih kurang dengan endingnya makanya masih saya tahan untuk diupdate. Karena itu tolong reviewnya untuk menyemangati saya.**

**26/10/2011**

**With Love,**

**Kyra**


	21. Akhir Kisah

"Keadaan jantungnya baik," ucap Tsunade. "Tampaknya jantung barunya sudah bisa diterima oleh tubuhnya dengan baik."

"Ah, syukurlah," Kushina mendesah lega. Sementara Minato di sampingnya tampak mengamini dengan mata yang menatap haru.

Tapi sensei, apa benar tidak apa-apa kalau dia terkena serangan lagi?" Tanya Minato mencoba memastikan sekali lagi. Ia benar-benar ingin memastikan bahwa serangan jantung ringan yang terkadang menyerang Naruto tidak akan berbahaya bagi kondisi anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Tenang saja," ucap Tsunade santai. "Itu hal yang wajar. Mengingat tubuhnya masih menyesuaikan diri. Kalian sendiri bisa melihatnya kan? Dalam tujuh bulan ini serangannya seakin jarang terjadi."

Kushina dan Minato mengangguk-angguk membenarkan. "Kalau begitu, apa tidak apa-apa kalau dia kembali ke Konoha sekarang ini?"

"Tidak masalah. Toh aku juga akan segera kembali ke sana."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjanji untuk sering mengontrol keadaan Naruto di Konoha, sepasang suami istri tersebut pun langsung memohon izin untuk menjemput anak mereka yang maish terbaring di ruang perawatan setelah pagi tadi ia terkena serangan.

**_ooOOOoo_**

**KyraYume**

**_ooOOOoo_**

"Naruto, _be careful sweetheart_!" Kushina memperingatkan anaknya yang sudah kembali sehat walafiat seolah ia tidak pernah sakit. Ia berjalan dengan cepat dan lugas. Mendengar seruan sang ibu yang memperingatkannya dengan nada cemas ia berbalik dan menatap ibunya dengan pandangan, "jangan terlalu khawatir, mama."

"Oh, _c'mon mommy, I know that old woman said that I'm okay. Don't be too worry."_

"_But honey-_" Kushina mencoba membujuk anaknya lagi setelah ia tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari Naruto yang mulai menuruni eskalator.

"_The Plane is ours sweety. It won't take off without you."_ Minato menyela ucapan istrinya yang mulai putus asa membujuk Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang menemui seseorang. Ia tersenyum saat ia melihat Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum iseng padanya. "You're right, dad."

Namun senyum itu hanya berlaku sesaat. Sebab detik berikutnya sepasang mata biru yang ia wariskan pada anak gadis satu-satunya itu hanya menangkap helaian pirang dan telinganya mendengar teriakan kaget orang-orang. Didengarnya istrinya meneriakkan nama anaknya.

Dan di bawah sana, dengan tubuh bersimbah darah, gadis yang sesaat tadi masih tersenyum iseng dan memanggilnya _'Dad'_ telah tergeletak tanpa daya.

"NARUTO…..!"

* * *

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Usual Girl? I Don't Think So! By Kya De Riddick**

**Last Chapter**

**The Final Story**

* * *

**Chap sebelumnya…**

Sasuke segera bangun dan mengucek matanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa panas. Gerakan tiba-tibanya itu membuat ponsel yang ia letakkan asal di pinggir tempat tidur terjatuh. Setengah mengumpat ia menunduk untuk memungut ponselnya.

Dan tepat saat itulah pintu kamar Gaara terbuka, menampilkan sosok Gaara yang tengah membawa beberapa kaleng minuman ringan dan cemilan. Melihat Sasuke yang tertunduk membelakanginya Gaara langsung membeku. Beberapa lama mereka terdiam tanpa ada interaksi. Gaara sendiri masih berdiri mematung dengan makanan dan minuman di tangannya. Matanya tak lepas mengawasi Sasuke yang secara perlahan bangun dan menatapnya dingin.

"Hebat sekali." Sasuke berucap dengan nada rendah.

* * *

Gaara dengan tenang melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti setelah menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia meletakkan barang-barang yang ia bawa di atas meja. Meletakkannya serapi yang ia bisa.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa benda itu bisa ada di situ." Kata Gaara sambil membuka satu kaleng minuman ringan yang kemudian langsung diminumnya.

Sasuke masih berdiri menatap Gaara dengan tatapan beku. "Tidak tahu, heh?" ejeknya, "Aneh sekali kalau benda yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya ini bisa tampak begitu terawat."

"Benarkah?" Gaara bertanya tanpa dosa.

Kesabaran Sasuke yang semakin menipis kini hilang sudah. Matanya yang tadi menatap sedingin es kini tampak marah. Sekuat tenaga ia melemparkan sebuah buku berwarna biru yang ia temukan di dalam sebuah kardus kecil yang ia temukan secara tidak sengaja saat memungut ponselnya tadi.

Buku itu menghantam wajah Gaara dan terjatuh di lantai dalam keadaan terbuka. Buku yang ternyata album foto itu berisi foto-foto seorang gadis berambut pirang cerah dengan berbagai macam ekspresi bahagia. Di sisi gadis itu selalu ada satu sosok yang sama. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah yang juga ikut tersenyum bahagia. Seorang lelaki yang baru saja menjadi korban pelemparan Sasuke. Sabaku no Gaara.

Sraak!

Suara kertas-kertas yang dihamburkan juga ikut terdengar. Sementara Gaara hanya menatap datar pada Sasuke. Diabaikannnya kamarnya yang menjadi berantakan akibat ulah Sasuke yang menghamburkan semua isi kardus kecil yang ia temukan.

Kertas-kertas yang berserakan di kamar Gaara hanya terfokus pada satu sosok. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Yang berbeda hanyalah ekspresi wajahnya.

Terakhir, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel yang ia kenali sebagai ponsel lama Gaara. Ia mencoba untuk menyalakan ponsel tersebut … dan berhasil!

Ponsel itu bergetar pelan dan menampilkan layar yang dihiasi wajah gadis yang sama dengan yang ada di setiap lembar kertas yang ia hamburkan.

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Kau masih berani bilang kau tidak mengenalnya?" tanyanya dengan tawa hambar. "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Mikan. Naruto."

Gaara memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar nama yang sama disebutkan kembali. Topengnya telah retak kini. Ia tidak bisa berpura-pura lagi.

**_ooOOOoo_**

**KyraYume**

**_ooOOOoo_**

"Satu tahun," Sasuke kembali memecah keheningan yang ada. "Satu tahun kau menipu kami!"

Suara Sasuke bergema di kamar sepi itu. "Kami seperti orang bodoh yang terus berusaha mengingatkanmu tentang Naruto dan kau dengan begitu mudahnya berpura-pura bersikap dia tidak pernah ada dalam hidupmu dan menjalani kehidupanmu seperti biasa. _Very well_, Sabaku."

"…."

"_Very Well."_

"'Dengan begitu mudahnya' katamu?" Gaara akhirnya bersuara. Dengan tatapan terluka ia menentang tatapan Sasuke atas dirinya.

"…."

"Seandainya aku bisa memilih," Gaara sekali lagi berucap. Suaranya bergetar. "Akan lebih baik kalau aku memang melupakannya!"

"…."

"Dua tahun yang lalu, untuk bertemu dirinya aku membunuh diriku. Aku hidup bagai boneka agar aku bisa mengejarnya. Tapi apa yang kudapat?" Tanya Gaara dengan suara yang mulai serak. "Yang kudapat bukanlah senyumnya. Yang kuterima bukan hadirnya, tapi sebuah kenyataan pahit bila aku kehilangan dirinya!"

"…."

"Kalau kau lupa, Uchiha Sasuke, dia yang telah meninggalkanku seenaknya!"

"Dia tidak punya pilihan lain!" Sasuke menentang vonis Gaara segera setelah mendengar pemuda itu menyalahkan 'adik'nya.

"Aku pun begitu!" Suara Gaara kembali terdengar. "Tidak 'dengan begitu mudahnya' aku menjalani hidupku setelah kepergiannya! Aku pun ingin mati andai aku bisa, tapi aku tidak bisa. Berulang kali aku ingin menyerah dan mati, tetapi bayangannya terus saja menghantuiku bersama rasa penyesalanku.

"Kau tidak tahu, selama setahun ini aku berusaha untuk hidup, tapi aku tetap saja mati. Selama satu tahun setiap malam aku membunuh diriku untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi semuanya selalu berakhir dengan aku yang tersisa sendiri."

Air mata kembali menghiasi wajah Gaara. Membuat Sasuke kembali terpaku. Yang ia dilihatnya kini bukanlah sosok Gaara yang telah melupakan Naruto, melainkan sosok yang jiwanya telah mati. Sosok Gaara setahun yang lalu. Gaara yang bersimbah air mata dan hidup dan terluka oleh penyesalan dan kehilangan.

Yang disaksikannya adalah Gaara yang mencintai Naruto.

"Kau tidak tahu, setiap malamku adalah bermandikan kenangan darinya. Bersama seutas harapan yang bahkan lebih rapuh dari benang tua," suara itu menyayat hati Sasuke yang mendengarnya. Ia tak menyadari bila air matanya kini telah menetes menyaksikan kehancuran sahabatnya sekali lagi.

"Aku hidup dengan harapan bodoh bila dirinya suatu saat nanti akan kembali padaku. Dengan senyum riangnya dan berkata 'Gaara tertipu' lalu ia tertawa sekeras yang ia bisa hingga ia akan tersedak karena ludahnya sendiri," terdengar isakan tertahan dari pemuda berambut merah itu meskipun ia berusaha tersenyum. "Aku hidup dengan harapan hampa yang aku sadari hanyalah sebuah ketololan tapi aku tidak mampu berhenti berharap."

"…."

Gaara terjatuh ke lantai. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terasa lemas. Sasuke yang kaget segera menghampirinya. "Aku hidup dengan harapan yang terus saja menguap setiap kali aku terbangun dari tidurku. Itulah aku yang bagimu 'dengan begitu mudahnya' melupakan Naruto," suara Gaara terasa tercekat saat menyebut nama Naruto, "dan menjalani hidupku."

Pada akhirnya keduanya hanya mampu berdiam diri. Semua telah jelas kini. Gaara memang telah menipu semua orang, namun justru dirinya yang paling terluka. Tanpa sedikitpun mampu melupakan Naruto, ia justru semakin menderita dengan setiap harapan yang terus memudar kala matahari pagi menjelang.

"Setidaknya temuilah dia."

* * *

New York, Kediaman Uzumaki

"Uzumaki-san," Sapa Gaara yang segera berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat ketika melihat pasangan Uzumaki Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina keluar untuk menemuinya. Sepasang suami-istri itu tersenyum ramah menyambut Gaara.

"Gaara-kun tidak usah formal begitu. Kita bukan orang asing, kan?" tegur Kushina dengan nada keibuannya.

"Itu benar, Gaara-kun." Minato membenarkan ucapan istrinya. "Kau boleh memanggil kami paman dan bibi. Ayah dan ibu pun boleh. Hahahaha…"

Gaara hanya tersenyum canggung. "Terima kasih, paman, bibi." Ia berujar tanpa menatap orang tua Naruto. Bukannya bermaksud untuk tidak sopan, ia hanya merasa berat ketika melihat kedua orang itu tersenyum. Sebab keduanya mengingatkan Gaara akan Naruto.

Lamunan Gaara diusik oleh pertanyaan Kushina yang tidak ia duga. "Jadi, kenapa Gaara-kun ingin menemui Naruto?"

Gaara diam. Sebab ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam dan jemarinya bergerak gelisah. Ia merasa bahwa maksud pertanyaan Kushina yang sebenarnya adalah, "Kenapa baru sekarang Gaara-kun ingin menemui Naruto?" dengan nada mendakwa yang membuatnya gentar. Meski hal itu hanya ada dalam pikirannya yang kacau saja.

"Maaf," ucap Gaara dengan nada rendah. "Saya tidak bisa menerima kabar itu, karena itulah saya baru bisa datang sekarang."

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah bisa menerima kenyataan?" gentian Minato yang bertanya.

Gaara menggeleng ragu. "Maaf … tapi sejujurnya sampai sekarang saya masih belum bisa menerimanya. Saya masih ingin percaya bahwa Naruto masih hidup … setidaknya dalam diri saya."

Mata Kushina berkaca-kaca mendnegar pengakuan Gaara. Hatinya merasa trenyuh mendengar pernyataan jujur pemuda di hadapannya. Ia tidak menyangka bila anaknya akan dicintai sebegitu besarnya oleh pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Sedangkan Minato lebih memilih mengusap pundak Kushina, menenangkannya.

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam untuk menenangkan gejolak emosi yang sempat melanda mereka, Minato dan Kushina lalu mengajak Gaara untuk menemui anak mereka.

Gaara dengan langkah pelan mengikuti mereka masuk semakin dalam ke rumah yang terbilang besar tersebut. Gejolak emosi kembali melandanya ketika ia melewati ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh foto-foto Naruto.

Ruangan itu, anda saja Naruto masih hidup, tentu akan membuat Gaara tersenyum bahkan mungkin tertawa. Sebab ada foto Naruto saat ia masih TK. Rambut pirangnya dikepang dua dengan topi khas anak TK, pipi tembemnya semakin terlihat bulat saat ia menggembungkannya. Ia tampak mendelik pada Sasuke yang memegang satu kepangan rambutnya.

"Ah, itu foto Naruto saat ia akan masuk TK bersama Sasuke," ucap Kushina dengan senyum bahagia. "Saat itu Sasuke menarik kepangan rambut Naruto dan bilang kalau rambut Naruto mirip tali tambang."

Untuk menghormati senyum Kushina, Gaara memaksakan senyum terukir di wajahnya. Tapi yang tampak malah wajahnya yang semakin terluka. "Ah, maaf bibi."

Kushina menggeleng. Diacaknya kepala merah Gaara dengan penuh sayang. "Tidak apa-apa, ayo!"

Mereka kembali melangkah. Melewati tangga menurun dan sampai di sebuah taman berumput hijau dan beberapa jenis bunga yang tidak diketahui Gaara namanya. Mereka kembali berjalan, menyusuri jalan setapak menuju sebuah perbukitan yang tidak begitu jauh.

Langkah Gaara semakin melambat saat ia mampu melihat apa yang ada di puncak bukit tersebut. Air matanya turun semakin banyak saat ia melihatnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari langkah kaki suami-istri Uzumaki terhenti di belakangnya. Ia juga tidak mendengar suara mereka menyilahkannya untuk melanjutkan langkahnya sendiri. Yang ia tahu ia hanya terfokus pada dirinya yang telah menanti sekian lama di sana.

Hanya beberapa langkah lagi ia akan sampai pada gadis yang begitu ia rindukan keberadaannya. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berhenti. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak sanggup lagi melangkah.

Bukan. Bukan karena ia mendapati sosok Hinata di sana.

Bukan. Bukan karena ia mendapati raut wajah terkejut dari gadis itu.

Bukan. Bukan itu.

Melainkan ada sesuatu yang lain.

**_ooOOOoo_**

**Kyra_De_Riddick**

**_ooOOOoo_**

"Hinata, entah kenapa hari ini aku merasakan kehadiran Gaara di sini."

Air mata Gaara tak mampu berhenti megalir ketika melihatnya. Melihat dirinya di sana.

"Aku bahagia sekali."

Suara lembut itu diyakini Gaara bukanlah ilusi semata. Tidak juga senyum yang ia rindukan itu.

Dengan langkah perlahan, sangat perlahan, Gaara mendekatinya. Mendekati sosok yang terduduk di atas kursi roda dengan tatapan kosong yang mengarah padanya.

Gaara berlutut di hadapannya. Terpisah hanya beberapa sentimeter darinya. Sehingga Gaara dengan sangat jelas melihat air mata yang keluar dari kelopak langit itu.

"Hinata."

"Ya, Naruto?"

"Hari ini aku merindukannya," Gadis berambut pirang yang tampak lebih cantik dari ingatan Gaara itu berujar dengan suara sendu. "Aku merindukan Gaara lebih dari kemarin."

"…."

"Aku sangat merindukannya."

"…."

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu."

Ekspresi sendu di wajah gadis itu lenyap tergantikan eskpresi kaget. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan tanpa fokus yang pasti. "Gaara?" panggilnya setengah tidak percaya. "Hinata, barusan aku mendengar suara Gaara. Apa kau juga mendengarnya, Hinata?"

Gaara yang tidak sanggup lagi menahan kerinduan yang telah memuncak dalam dirinya, segera menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya. "Aku di sini." Ucapnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Ia bisa merasakan gadis itu lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya.

"Gaara?" ia mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya. "Gaara?" terus menerus ia memanggil nama Gaara. Lalu suara isakan terdengar, sayup-sayup terdengar kalimat yang menyentakkan Gaara.

"Tolong pergilah. Anggap aku sudah mati."

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. "Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Tolong tinggalkan aku, Gaara," Naruto memohon dengan sangat. Wajahnya menunduk.

"Tidak akan," ucap Gaara yakin. "Aku pernah mati karena kehilanganmu. Tidak akan lagi aku lepas."

"Tolong, Gaara." Naruto masih juga memohon untuk ditinggalkan.

"Kenapa?" kini Gaara bertanya. Hanya dengan satu kata yang ia yakini mampu dimengerti Naruto.

Naruto terus menunduk. "Tidakkah kau lihat keadaanku sekarang?" Tanyanya perih. "Aku bukan lagi Naruto yang dulu. Aku hancur. Tidak berguna."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku lumpuh dan buta, Gaara!" seru Naruto. "Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?"

Bohong bila Gaara tidak tahu kenyataan itu. Bahkan hanya beberapa detik setelah ia melihat Naruto tadi ia telah dapat menarik kesimpulan tentang gadis itu. Namun tidak sedikitpun hal itu mengubah perasaannya. Sebaliknya, ia merasa semakin ingin melindungi Naruto.

"Dengarkan aku, Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Gaara tegas. "Kau pernah meninggalkanku. Saat aku hampir meraihmu, kau membunuhku dengan kebohonganmu. Dan saat aku telah meraihmu, kau masih ingin membuangku?"

"Aku-"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi."

"Gaara-"

"Aku memaafkan kebohonganmu kali ini. Tapi jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu."

Hanya isakan yang terdengar di sela-sela nyanyian angin senja yang pilu.

* * *

Hanya perlu beberapa jam bagi Gaara untuk mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada Naruto sehingga membuat gadis itu harus meminta Orochimaru berbohong kepadanya, bahkan pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Saat ia merasa yakin untuk kembali ke Konoha setelah menjalani tahap pemulihan pasca operasi, tiba-tiba saja ia mengalami serangan jantung, yang menurut Tsunade hanya gejala biasa bagi seseorang yang baru saja menjalani operasi jantung. Namun yang membuat segalanya fatal adalah Naruto terkena serangan saat ia sedang berada di tangga rumah sakit. Ia terjatuh dari tangga dan kepalanya mengalami benturan serius yang membuat syaraf gerak kaki dan penglihatannya rusak.

Tidak bisa menerima keadaannya yang lumpuh dan buta permanen, Naruto memilih untuk 'mati'.

Pada akhirnya, keputusannya hanya membuat mereka berdua tenggelam dalam luka batin yang membunuh mereka.

Namun Tuhan telah menentukan takdir bagi hamba-hambanya. Ia menuntun mereka untuk bertemu dan bersatu. Menjemput kebahagiaan yang memang merupakan hak mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

"…."

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku … juga … mencintaimu … Gaara."

* * *

**THE END….**

**Jangan protes ma endingnya lho…. =="**

**Saya aja udah berasa mau mati bikin chapter terakhirnya. Mana sempat stuck n kena WB…**

**Ah, susahnya jadi author….**

**Okeeeh. Yang minta happy ending, saya rasa ini sudah jadi happy ending. Saya tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Yang jeas, terima aksih untuk semua dukungannya selama ini sehingga saya mampu melewati semua rintangan hingga sampai di sini.**

**Yang bingung udah nggak bingung kan?**

**Yang Tanya itu itu ponsel siapa? Yang pertama dipegang Sasuke adalah ponselnya Sasuke, yang kemudian teralhir dipegang Sasuke adalah ponselnya Gaara.**

**Terus yang bilang saya jahat, saya akui saya jahat di fic ini. Saya emang menyiksa Naruto bahkan hingga di akhir fic. T.T gomen…**

**Terus buat Desti, ni sama sekali nggak mirip ma BBF. Bahkan kakak sama sekali nggak ingat ma bagian itu di BBF.**

**Dan yah…. Saya rasa semua pertanyaan semua pertanyaan sudah terjawab… akhir kata**

**Notes: Umur saya 18 tahun. Bulan 12 jadi 19 tahun. Tolong yang lebih tua dari saya panggil saya dengan nama saya, dan yang lebih muda panggil kakak saja. Terima kasih. ^^**

**T E R I M A K A S I H**

**감사합니****다**

**どうもありがとうございまし****た**

**30/10/2011**

**Kyra**


End file.
